Families can cure everything
by Laurenke1
Summary: Small stories about Estel and Elrond and the Twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: This is a one shot fic, it is about Estel, the name Aragorn had in Rivendell, who is sick. Elrond takes care of him. The Twins learn about human sickness and Aragorn is 5 years old. Let's begin. **

"Estel, you have to awake now. You have slept long enough and Ada asked for you to come at breakfast." Elladan said while he tried to shake his little foster brother. The little human child turned and slowly opened his eyes. They were dull not the normal grey with the energy that flowed the human. "I don't want to get up." He countered, rubbing his stomach, he felt strange, he had chills and was very tired, his muscles ached and his stomach was aching too.

Elladan smiled before he gathered the human in his arms and answered while he crawled the child in his arms. "Come, we shall go out and I will teach you archery, how does that sound? My, my, Estel, you feel like the sun today, all warm. Come I will help you dress and then we will go down and get something to eat." Estel nodded his head to tire to argue. If Elladan had known, he would have allowed the human to crawl back into bed.

Soon the both of them walked down the steps t the dining room, Estel was being carried down by Elladan. He placed the human in the chair and sat down in the next one. Elrond looked up and passed some of the bread down to Estel with the words. "Good morning, Estel, how did you sleep?" Estel only nodded and answered. "Morning Ada (daddy)." He passed the bread along, only taking a sip from his juice and then sat back into his chair. Elrond fixed him with a stern gaze and answered. "Estel, you have to eat something. Eat some of this fruit."

"Ada, can we take Estel out for archery today?" Elladan asked his father, distracting the Elven Lord from Estel towards his other sons. Elrond looked back at his foster son who was eating his fruit like his father told him, he then answered. "Sure you can. I will be busy with patients; it would be helpful for Estel to know how to work with a bow."

Estel sat back, one hand on his stomach when it painfully protested against the food. "Ada, can I be excused so I can get my bow?" His father nodded and Estel got up, making as much speed as he could to get back to his room. He searched for his small toy bow and soon located it on the floor beside the bed, he held onto the bedpost when his stomach made another one of those painful lurches.

"Estel are you ready?" Elrohir called up the stairs. Estel shook his head before he yelled back. "Yes, I am coming."

Soon the two Elves and the Human were making their way over to the archery field. Estel staggered behind, one hand on his stomach and trying to keep the nausea down. Elrohir looked back and answered. "Come Estel, let us go." The Human nodded and sped towards where the Elves were waiting; Elrohir caught him in his arms and settled the human on his hip before they walked towards the archery field.

Estel rested his bow on the ground while the Twins argued as how to teach him archery. Elladan notched an arrow and stood, while saying to the Human behind him. "Well, Estel, let me show you how to shoot an arrow from a bow? Unlike my brother who shot Glorfindel in the behind when he first shot his arrow."

Estel was not listening, the ache in his stomach had become too unbearable, his food was resurfacing to fast and he could do nothing to stop it. With a grunt he doubled over opened his mouth only to say before the food came out the same way it went in. "Ro, Dan." The Twins turned, the smiles on their faces quickly wiped away when they saw the little human looking up at them with tears in his eyes, the food he had eaten this morning at his feet.

Both of them dropped their bows and quickly made their way over to the Human. Elrohir lifted Estel in the air and the human rested his head on the older Elf's shoulder before he said, in a weary and painful voice. "I don't feel so good." Elladan's hand came up to stroke the human's dark hair but he stopped when he felt how hot the human felt. "I think we should take him back to Ada, he has a fever." This was directed at his brother, the younger twin nodded and while unclasping his cloak, he gave Estel to Elladan and asked. "Can you hold him?" After that he gently laid the cloak around the human's shoulder, Estel was shivering. Then together they made their way back towards the house.

Elrond had been having a rather peaceful day, there was nothing going on. Nobody was sick, well that was until his twin sons came crashing into his study. Both of them were screaming at the top of their lungs and Elladan was carrying a pale looking Estel, the Human had Elrohir's cloak around his shoulder and tears were standing in his eyes while he swallowed away the nausea that was threatening to overcome him.

Elrond stood up, his chair falling backwards but he did not mind that, he held up his hands, asking for silence. Estel closed his eyes when his brother bounced him because he was arguing with Elrohir. "Silence." He roared and the twins stopped in mid sentence. "Please tell me one by one what has happened and Elladan, stop bouncing Estel, for it looks like he does not like it."

"We were at the archery fields and I was telling Estel about the time Ro shot Glorfindel in the behind, Estel was standing behind us..." Elladan began, keeping Estel as still as possible. "And he called for us and when we turned around he had thrown up, so we walked over and I picked him up and Elladan noticed he has a fever and he said he didn't feel good." Elrohir finished.

Elrond swore and walked over, stopping next to his oldest son. Estel opened his eyes when the Elven Lord felt his forehead. The boy extended his hands and said in a weak and raspy voice. "Ada." It broke his heart and he slowly lifted the human from Elladan's arms. Cradling the little human in his arms, he said. "Come let us bring you to bed, I fear you are sick." He then looked at his sons. "Go get Glorfindel, then go to the kitchen and tell them to make the special tea and then bring me the herbs and some blankets and wood for the fireplace." The twins nodded and sped off to the right while Elrond took a left turn towards Estel's room.

Once he was in the human's room, he gently placed his foster son in bed. He sat down on the bed after he had pulled the blankets towards his son's chest. Little Estel looked at his through fever flushed eyes; he crawled to his father and asked. "Do Elves ever get sick?"

"No, they don't, my son, it only happens to humans; I can understand that you feel bad." He softly stroked the child's damp hair. That was the wrong thing to say and Estel shot up, pushing his father's arm away from him. "No, Ada, you don't, you just said that Elves cannot get sick and you are an Elf so how can you understand how I feel..." He stopped when a coughing fit made talking impossible. Elrond reached over and pulled the young human against him. Estel was too tired to argue further with his father and while tears fell from his eyes, he muttered. "I am sorry, Ada, I should not have said those words." Elrond hushed him and answered. "Don't worry, my son, you were right, I don't know how you feel and all I can imagine is that is feels very bad much like us when we are poisoned. Your brothers will be here soon with the tea; I want you to drink all of it."

Soon Elrohir and Elladan came walking into the door. Elrohir was carrying a pile of wood and sat them down in the chair before he started to tent to the fire. Elladan had a cup of steaming tea in his hands and he sat it down on the table beside the bed while he dumped the blankets on the bed. He sat down in the vacant chair beside the bed and while leaning over to gather Estel in his arms, blankets and all, he asked. "Ada, what is ailing him?"

Elrond looked at his son, his eyebrows raised when he saw Estel relaxing into Elladan's embrace. "He is sick, and no, he is not dying, merely, sick, something that humans catch, they can get grumpy, ache and in Estel's case throw up their food, a little bit of rest should cure this. Come on, Estel, drink the tea." Elrond gently told his youngest son. Estel shook his head and he answered. "No, Ada, I don't want to throw up again."

"You won't, I promise." Elrond said while Elladan held the human still so Elrond could help him drink the tea. Estel struggled but was no match for the two stronger Elves; soon he just obeyed and drank the tea, his eyes belching when his stomach protested against the liquid. Elladan saw this and released the human, Estel ran as swiftly as his little feet would carry him towards the bathroom where gagged sounds could be heard.

Elrohir walked into the bathroom where he found Estel on his knees in front of a bowl filled with whatever was in the tea, sitting beside the human, he softly asked. "Done?" A nod was all he got and soon Estel was lifted in the air by the younger twin. He walked back into the room and placed Estel back in the bed where the little human crawled deep underneath the covers while muttered darkly about sickness. Soon his eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out, stating he was deep asleep. Elrohir reached over and gathered the boy in his arms, like Elladan had done. He instead settled on the bed, lying down and resting his younger brother on his chest, where the human relaxed listening to the steady heartbeat of Elrohir.

Elrond shook his head at his twin sons action and covered his sons with a blanket that Elladan securely tucked around Estel. "Give him plenty of rest and call for me when he wakes up." With those instructions Elrond left the room. Elladan merely pulled a book out of the shelves and began reading while his brother relaxed and slept while his mind wandered to the memories of Estel.

It was nearing midnight when Elrond was finally done with his work. All three of his sons had not come to him and he was getting worried, the twins did not have any food, since they had stayed away from dinner. Grabbing something to eat out of the kitchen, he walked over to Estel's room. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a sight that in years to come would still bring a smile to his face. Elladan had fallen asleep in the chair, the book on his chest and feet propped up on the bed, Elrohir was still lying in the bed with Estel on his chest, the only one awake was Estel, his silvery eyes sought out the ones of his father as Elrond walked into the room.

Sitting down on the bed, he slowly lifted Estel of his son's chest. Elrohir merely signed and rolled onto his side with his back facing Elrond and Estel. "How are you feeling?" He placed the human in his lap, hand straying to his forehead, the little boy felt cool again and Estel relaxed against his father's stomach before he said. "I feel better, still tired, I am hungry."

"Well it is a good thing I brought soup then, isn't it?" Elrond answered with a smile, gently helping the human eat. When the soup was done, Estel was only sitting upright due to his will power, Elrond smiled and gently placed his youngest son back on the bed, Elrohir turned and asked in a sleepy voice while he drew Estel back in his arms. "Is he better?"

"Not yet fully, but he will be, just a little bit more rest." Elrond answered. Elrohir nodded and answered. "Thanks Ada, I love you." It was after that, that he drifted off again. Elrond smiled and answered, drawing the blankets over both his son and dropping a blanket over Elladan. "I love you too, my son, all three of you." He then exited the room, leaving his sons to get back to their dreams. Soon the laughter of the little Estel once again rang through Rivendell.

The End.

**Hope you liked it. This may be one shot but I don't know for sure. Let me know if I should continue with this story, not with Estel being sick but with other stories. Leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Post some ideas if you want to see them. Let's begin. **

Crack.

Estel nearly screamed out loud when his hand hit the ground when he fell. Tears jumped in his eyes and he looked at his right hand. It was bending at an awkward angle, and it hurt terribly. He got to his feet and crawled his arm against his chest; he did not want anybody to know that it had hurt him so bad.

He had broken a vase this morning and both the twins and Elrond had become extremely mad at him. He had overheard them talking about it after he walked past the dining room towards the door. The things they had said were not something Estel had wanted to remember. Being a five year old child in Rivendell, he had known to be a little bit clumsy. But they had never been mad at him before if he had fallen but this morning when he broke the vase, all three of them had become extremely mad at him for reasons he did not know.

**Flashback. **

"I think we need to punish him." Elladan answered hotly. Elrond shook his head and he answered. "What for my son, this was the first he had broken a vase, it is enough for him that we are mad at him."

"It was naneth's vase. (Mother)." Elladan nearly shouted. "I will not protect him any longer."

**End flashback. **

After that Estel had run away, if he had stayed longer he had heard what Elrohir had to say. He brushed the tears from his face and looked back at the house when he heard the call being made for everybody to come to lunch. Instead of turning back to the house, he walked deeper into the woods, wanting to be alone with his grief.

His feet carried him towards the small lake; he had spent so many happy times with the twins and his Adar. He slowed his footsteps and sat down on a large rock. This was the first time in all the years he had been in Rivendell that he wanted to be somewhere else, be somewhere where nobody was mad at him and loved him for who he was.

He rolled himself up into a ball and slowly relaxed the pain in his hand still fresh in his mind. No matter how hard he tried it would not go away. Soon his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Elladan stalked into the woods, he was furious, he had expected a nice lunch but when Estel did not show, Elrond send him and Elrohir out to find the little Human. Rubbing at his eyes, the Elf retraced his steps, thinking of a place he had not searched yet. He was still a little bit mad at him, maybe he had reacted too hotly as his father had suggested. It was not the fact that Estel had broken a vase but the fact that it had belonged to his mother who fled to Valinor after being poisoned by Orcs so many years ago.

He looked up in thought at the branches above him and soon thought of a place he had not yet searched, the lake they always took Estel to when he wanted to swim. He broke into a run, hoping that it was the place the heartbroken Child had gone to, he was running out of place to search.

Sure enough, that was where Estel was. He could feel his anger ebbing away at the sight of the little human curled up on a rock. Estel still thought him mad; maybe he could play on that idea. He walked over to the Human until he was close enough, before he said in his most stern voice. "Estel, where were you for lunch?"

Estel shot up, forgetting he was on a rock and leaned back, trying to get away from the angry Elf. He fell backwards, landing hard on his right hand. Pain laced through his arm and more tears sprang into his eyes, he could not help himself from crying out.

Elladan's heart broke when he heard the Human's cry; surely he had not fallen that hard. He crouched down beside the youngster and his heart ached when he saw Estel backed away from him ever so slightly, rubbing his right hand. The hand was thicker then usual and Elladan became concerned. He extended his hand and asked. "Come with me Estel, let us go back to Ada and get something to eat, would you like that?"

Estel sniffed and answered. "No, you are mad at me and don't want me anymore." He was paler then usually and tears were gathering in his eyes. Elladan did his best to smile and answered. "That is not true Estel, I was merely angry at you, like I get angry at Elrohir sometimes, do you remember when he lost my favourite book? Remember that I got mad at him then, it has nothing to do with not wanting anymore. It is something that happens in families. It does not mean that I love you anymore. Let me see you hand."

Estel seemed to accept but then the human backed away and he answered. "No, leave me alone, you don't love me." Tears even gathered in the Elf's eyes at Estel's words and Elladan bowed his head. His shoulder shook when he faced what he had said that morning had really hurt the little one.

Two little arms were wrapped around his neck and Estel's voice was close by his ear while the young boy said. "I am sorry, Dan, I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me." He too was crying. Elladan wrapped his own arms around Estel's small frame and took the boy in his arms, gathering him in his lap. "Don't worry, little one, I am sorry too for what I have said. I never meant for it to go this far, I was merely mad at you. Things like this happen."

The boy nodded and allowed Elladan to carry him. When the Elf stood up, he took Estel's hand in his own, the boy cried out, and tears streaming down his face. Alarmed by the cry, he settled Estel on his hip, asking him what was wrong. The boy kept shaking his head, not wanting to say anything. Footsteps came rushing in their direction. It was Elrohir.

The Elf stopped when he saw Elladan had Estel, his brow furred in anger and he snapped while he rushed over. "What have you done?"

Estel extended his arms to Elrohir and the younger Elf lifted the human from his brother's grip. "Hush, Estel, it is alright, Dan didn't mean it." He tried to smooth the Human; Estel would hear none of it and was trying to say something. "It hurts." He cried, clinging to Elrohir. Elrohir's anger was quickly replaced by concern.

"What is wrong with him?" He asked his brother. "That was what I was trying to find out." Elladan answered, stepping close to his little brother. "Estel we cannot help you unless you tell us what is wrong." He gently answered. "It hurts Dan, it hurts so much. My hand, I fell and then it hurt really badly." Estel was crying openly now.

The two brothers shared a look before Elladan said. "Hold him; I will see what is wrong. Estel this is going to hurt a little bit, alright, just hold still and think about happy things." Estel bit his lip when Elladan softly touched his hand; the child buried his face into Elrohir's shoulder and cried without a sound. Elrohir softly stroked his hair, trying to relax the little human. "He broke it, must have happened when he fell."

Elrohir's eyes lifted to his own and he asked. "We should take him to Ada, right?" Elladan nodded and said. "I did not do anything, please understand that." Elrohir nodded and while removing Estel from his shoulder, he answered. "You take him; he seems to be calmer."

Elladan gently gathered Estel in his arms, careful of his injured hand. The human rested his head on Elladan's shoulder and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm him. Elrohir brought his hand up and put it on Estel's back, tracing circles to help him calm down. They made their way over to the house where no doubt Elrond was waiting for them.

Elrond met them by the door after he had heard his youngest son's cries rang through the forest. He looked at them with a glance in his eyes that one would identify as humour before he asked. "What has happened this time?"

"He broke his hand…" Elladan began. "When he fell." Elrohir finished, taking the child from Elladan and handing it to Elrond. The child clung to his brother, not wanting to meet his Ada's worried gaze. Elrond used his strength to pull the young one against him and carried him off towards his study, followed suit by his sons.

"Ada, no, Ro, Dan, please help me." Estel cried, Elrond stopped and handed Estel over to Elrohir, not wanting to pain the young human. Estel fell silent while he looked at hi Ada before he said. "I am sorry Ada; I didn't mean to break the vase." Elrond smiled and answered. "As I am sure you didn't mean to break your hand but it did. Just like Elrohir didn't mean to shoot Glorfindel in the behind and he did."

"That is not fair, Ada." Elrohir answered, Estel laughed and extended his arms to his father who picked him up. "I love you Ada."

"I love you too, my son."

**Hope you liked it. Please review and post ideas for other chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any more ideas just post them, let's begin. **

"Estel, come back here and put your dress clothes on, not the ones you are wearing now." Elrohir shouted while he chased Estel down the hall. The young Human giggled and ran as fast as his little feet would carry him; he looked back at his brother who was closing in on his fast. He did not see where he was going and ran straight into the waiting arms of Glorfindel. "Got you." The Balrog slayer answered while he held the human close.

"Glorfy, let me go, please, I don't want to go and change again, I just been dressed." Estel tried to squirm out of the Elf's grip. Glorfindel shook his head and waited until Elrohir caught up with him and handed the human to the younger Elf with the words. "Here you are, Master Elrohir, please try to keep him with you this time."

Elrohir gladly accepted his brother and while holding him over his shoulder, he marched back towards Estel's room with the stern words. "If you do that again, I will ask Ada to give you another lesson. You listen now, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are coming to Imlandris and even if you do not like it, you will be on your best behaviour and dress in your finest clothes, not these dirty rags, they are for playing. What have you been doing lately, rolling in the mud?"

Estel pouted when he was put down on the bed and he willingly let Elrohir dress him and even brush his hair, after a while he shook his head, trying to get the older Elf to stop and he asked. "Who are Lord Celegorm and Lady Galabriel?" He toyed with the names, not familiar with the words and the pronunciation.

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are my mother's parents. That makes them my grandparents and they are visiting here and they look forward to meet you." Elrohir put the brush away and then gathered the human in his arms, carrying him downstairs.

He set him on his own feet when horses rode into the courtyard. At the head of the party was an Elf clad in silver, the March warden of Lorien, the Elf named Haldir. Two Elves rode behind him, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"My Lord Elrond, I present to you Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Haldir said, dismounting while his Lord and Lady did the same.

Elrond smiled and called out. "I welcome you all, Elves of Lorien, may you find peace here and hospitality in my house." He then walked down the stairs, Elladan and Elrohir behind him. Estel drew a deep breath, he felt shy and when they came down the stairs, he hid behind Elladan's legs.

The Elf looked down when he felt hands on his leggings and a smile tugged at his lips while he asked. "What are you doing, Estel?"

The Human looked up and he answered. "Nothing, Dan, I just…." He gulped and hid again when Celeborn stepped in front of Elladan, saying. "Elladan, you have grown into a fine lord, it has been a long time since I have seen you, I am glad to see you have grown wiser with the years." He smiled and his silver eyes twinkled. "Grandfather, I am glad to see you so well. You still rule Lorien with a firm hand, it pains me that my duties here have kept me from visiting you and Arwen, I have missed all of you greatly."

Celeborn smiled again and drew his grandson into a warm embrace. Estel ran to Elrond and his himself into his father's robes. He could feel Elrond's hand coming to rest upon his head and the Elven Lord asked. "Estel, is something the matter? Come and meet the Lord and Lady."

He shook his head and answered. "No, Ada, I am… scared." He whispered loud enough for Elrond's ears to hear him. The Lord looked down and stroked his son's unruly hair. He looked back up when Lord Celeborn stepped in front of him, his wife close behind him.

Both Lords greeted each other warmly, giving words of welcome and kind responses to each other. He placed his hand on Estel's back and slowly pushed the human forward, saying. "This here is my foster son, Estel. Estel, say hello."

"Hello." Was all that Estel produced before he looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. Elrond's eyebrow shot up, it was not like the Human to be so shy in front of strangers. Celeborn crouched down and he put a hand under his heart, saying solemnly. "Well met, Estel, son of Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell. My name is Lord Celeborn and I am your foster grandfather. It is my duty to play with you, spoil you and comfort you when you are sad as long as I am here or when you are in my realm. It is your duty to give me hugs, come to me when you need something and teach you things that only I know. Do you accept that duty and will you honour yourself and me by living up to that?"

Estel nodded and Celeborn extended his arms out to the Human, it only took Estel a moment to throw himself into his arms and he pressed himself against Celeborn's chest, inhaling the Elf's smell. He lifted the Human off the ground and smiled.

He turned around to face his wife and the Lady smiled at the little human before she answered in a soft voice, not daring to frighten the child with her powers. "Hello little one, you are a special human to these people, I can tell by the love in their eyes. Tell me something, do you love them as well?"

Estel nodded, not saying anything. Galadriel extended her arms and asked. "Do I get a hug as well or are you just going to give my Lord the only one who will be hugged?"

"Sure, I will, my Lady." Estel replied as he had heard his brothers done on numerous occasions when they were trying to impress the Maidens. Elladan chuckled and Estel blushes fiercely. Galadriel smiled and she answered. "Much like his brother, he is this little one." Estel grinned and this time it was Elrond who chuckled and Elladan who blushed.

"Shall we go in and I will have my servants point you to your room?" Elrond asked. Celeborn nodded and answered. "That will be fine, we shall join your for dinner then." Galadriel sat the young boy on his own feet again and Estel ran off. Elrond caught him and lifted him in the air, saying. "Come I shall need to have a look at that arm of yours, it might be ready for the bandage to come off."

Estel screamed in delight and the Elves raised their hand to their ears while Elrohir answered. "He is sounds much like a Nazgul when he does that."

Confusion shone in Estel's face while he asked. "What is a Nazgul?"

Elrond's grip tightened unconsciously around Estel and he answered. "You will know soon enough, my son, soon, so for now enjoy the years of peace still before you." Estel wiggled and said. "Ada, let go, I can walk."

"No, Estel come we need to go to my study so I can have a look at that hand of yours, I belief you are healed." Elrond answered and he held Estel close, walking up the stairs to his study.

That evening there was a grant feast in the Hall of Fire in the honour of the arrival of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Estel could stay up late for that occasion and was sitting happily in his sleeping clothes between the adults. He listened to the songs and watched the Elves dance around him.

After some hours weariness settled over him and he could feel himself slipping into the dreamland, nearly falling out of his chair, he jerked awake when two hands picked him up and he was settled into a lap, two strong arms were wrapped around him and with a content sign and smile he leaned back into the embrace.

He looked up after a while of just sitting there and found himself looking into Celeborn's face; the older Elf was talking swiftly with Glorfindel and looked down when he felt Estel move. "Ah, you are awake again, aren't you?" He smiled and Glorfindel gazed fondly at the little bundle of Human in the Lord's lap. He reached up and stroked Estel's hair while he said. "Do you wish to go to bed, Estel?"

Estel shook his head and answered around a yawn. "No, I am not tired." Glorfindel smiled and answered. "I think Estel we shall cancel our sword lesson for tomorrow, I have spoken to somebody who wants to teach you the first time with your sword, instead of me. How does that sound?"

"Who is teaching me?" Estel piped in, all smiles. "Well, little one, now that your hand is healed, I would like to teach you the sword but somebody else asked for that honour, perhaps you should ask him." Glorfindel answered.

"That still does not answer my question." Estel pouted. Celeborn smiled while he leaned over the child and answered. "I would, if you would like that of course."

"Really, you are going to teach me, there is just one problem?" Estel answered, his smile falling off his face as soon as he voiced the question. Both Lords looked up at alarm at the young human, Estel slid to the ground and while shuffling his feet like he had done before he asked in a small voice. "I do not know how to call you; I cannot pronounce your name and I just do not know…" He swallowed; trying to blink away the tears that were standing in his eyes at what he pictured a display of weakness.

Both Elves smiled and Celeborn answered. "Well that is not such a problem…" He was interrupted when Estel said in alarm. "What do you mean with not such a problem, how can I…" He was stopped when Celeborn gathered him in his arms once more and he answered. "Hush now, I understand the problem and I faced it many a time, both by my own children and others, Elladan and Elrohir simply called me grandfather and other children call me Lord Cel, so you see there are options for you, you call Elrohir and Elladan, Dan and Ro, do you not? I believe Glorfindel here told me you call him Glorfy."

Estel nodded and he wiped the tears away while a smile lid his face once more. "So I can call you grandfather Cel?" Celeborn laughed, it sounded silly and it was a long time since he had heard the name but he nodded and answered. "Of course you can, Estel, of course"

Estel's brow furred in confusion once more and asked. "What about the Lady?"

"You can call me grandmother, Estel, if that is to your liking." The Lady's voice answered. Estel turned in Celeborn's lap and he answered. "Thank you, grandmother." He smiled and sat back down again, nestling himself in Celeborn's arms before he drifted off again into a light sleep, his family keeping watch over him.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter for you. Let's begin. **

"I can do this, I can do this." Estel kept on telling himself while he tried to be as silent as possible while sneaking through the hallway of Rivendell, seeing his target up ahead. He took a deep breath and the next moment made a leap, pounding on his target. Glorfindel turned at the last minute and caught Estel in his arms in mid flight, his face relaxed into a smile and he said. "Morning Estel, I had not seen you this fair day. You are making progress, I did not hear you until you took that deep breath, would you not have done it, I might have found myself on the floor, covered with you."

Estel wiggled and then his face sobered before he said. "I will never be as good as the other Elfling; I understand now why they say those things."

"What did they say?" Glorfindel's tone was harsh and Estel flinched before he dropped his gaze and said. "Never mind." Fingers hooked underneath his chin and his gaze was brought back up to meet Glorfindel's blue eyes, they had narrowed and the Elf softly asked. "What did they say, Estel?"

"That I was clumsy and could not climb tree and walk as silently as they do." Estel's soft voice answered him, he had lied, he had not told everything that the Elfling's had said to him, words of hatred were whispered every time he tried to play with them and it made Estel remove himself from his family just a little bit more every time Elrond was angry at him.

"You are not clumsy; Elves are just too graceful for their own good." Glorfindel said while he sat the young Human back on his own two feet and said with a small push in the back. "Go, you do not want to be late for you sword lesson with Lord Celeborn do you now?"

Estel nodded and smiled before running off towards the garden where Celeborn said he would meet him. Arriving there he found no one so he sat down on a large rock, soon he heard laughter ran through the woods and he stiffened, he knew that sound, it belonged to Tirien, the bully who teased him, he tried to make himself as invisible as he could but to no avail.

"Well, well, well, look who we have got here, the unwanted son of men, Estel, hopeless son of Elrond." Tirien sneered while the other Elflings who were with him snickered, Estel felt a flush go to his cheeks and stammered. "Hello Tirien."

"Do not hello me, you worthless human, I know the true reason why Elrond took you in, want to hear it?" Estel shook his head quickly and Tirien smiled before he softly said. "Because his sons have the choice of mortality, and he wants to show them how bad that is so that they will stay with him for all eternity, our Lord is quite smart." Estel felt a surge of anger blast through him and he stood up, shouting. "You leave my Ada and my brothers alone." With that he made toward Tirien, who was about an inch taller then him.

"They are not even your Ada or your brothers; you have no right to be here." Tirien snapped, the next moment Estel's fist collided with his cheek and the Elfling staggered back a few paces, not having expected that from the normally calm human. "How dare you?" Tirien held a hand up to his cheek while his eyes blazed.

"Estel!" And voice filled with authority called out, Estel felt his heart sink right away while he turned around, Lord Celeborn was standing there and there was no doubt that he had seen the blow. He walked with brisk strides to the group of children in the middle of the garden; he was clad in armour fitted for battle. "Lord Celeborn, it is such an honour to finally meet you, Estel here just hit me." Tirien said his voice velvet soft.

"He was teasing me…" Estel stammered, his gaze fixing to the floor. "That is not true, he hits me and then he even lies, and he should be punished severely." Tirien shouted above the sound of Estel's soft voice.

"Daro!'(Stop) Celeborn answered and Tirien fell silent right away. "Tirien, you are to go home and remain there until I spoke to Lord Elrond about this and you Estel, I am very disappointed in you, come with me, I am going to your father." Celeborn's voice dropped a few tones. "Walk in front of me please." He said while straightening up.

Estel did as he asked and their walk to the house was long when Lord Celeborn did not say anything. Estel felt guilty, he would have wanted anything beside Celeborn being so silent to him and not saying anything. _"They truly do not love me." _His heart sank even more and he turned and blurted out. "I am sorry, grandfather, I did not mean to hit him but he was insulting Ada and Dan and Ro, what else should I have done?"

"Violence never solves anything, Estel, now let us go, we need to find your Ada and see what kind of punishment would be justice for you. There were ways to protect your loved ones but hitting people just because words hurt you is not an option, it never is." With those words Celeborn walked on, looking back for Estel to follow him.

"He did what? He hit somebody?" Elrond paced the room, looking at a guiltily looking Estel and Celeborn standing in the room. "Estel, did I teach you nothing, you never hit anybody, not matter how dire the circumstances." This time his words were directed at Estel. "But Ada, he was saying awful things about you and Ro and Dan, he has been teasing me ever since he first laid eyes one me, I don't know why."

"Then you should have come to me and I would have handled it, I am very disappointed in you, Estel, go to your room while I think of what I should do about this." Elrond signed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Ada, please I am sorry, I didn't mean it…" Estel began.

"Damn you Estel go and do as I say." Elrond lost all patience now and the young human ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. "You should not have shouted at him, he already is frail in believing in your love for him." Celeborn's soft voice said. "Were they really teasing him?" Elrond asked instead, sitting down behind his desk.

" Oh yes, they sure were, I do not have any knowledge what Tirien has against humans but it is something that had left the young Elf very bitter, why do you not go talk to Estel and I shall go to Tirien's house and get him?" Celeborn answered.

Elrond stood up and answered. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my lord, let us go." With those words both Lords left the room, Elrond going left, Celeborn going right, both going separate ways but for the same purpose to set things right. Not much later a cry and a fierce curse were heard through the fair house of Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir both raced out of the library where they were working and towards Estel's room, for that was where the sound was heard from. Arriving there they found their father searching every inch of the room, clothes thrown out of the closet, the bed covers were pulled back. "Adar, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked in a light tone full of mirth.

"Is Estel with you?" Elrond asked at once. Elrohir and Elladan shared a look and answered both at once. "No, should he have been?" Another curse passed Elrond's lips and Elladan said with a grin. "Wow, Ada, I have never heard you use that one before, what does it stand for?"

"Fine Celeborn at once and then start looking the grounds, we need to find Estel." Elrond said in an icy whisper. "Ada what is going on?" Elrohir asked his father.

"I am afraid, ion Nin that Estel has left us. I shouted at him and he must have run away. Find him as fast as you can." Elrond explained, sitting down on the bed. Elladan and Elrohir both gasped and then left the room quickly in search of their little brother. Elrond looked around the room once more before he too set off.

"Estel! Come out! Come home!" The voices of the Elves of Rivendell called through the forest in search off little Estel. Elladan and Elrohir were with their horses in search deep within the forest. "I do not think he is here, Elrohir." Elladan called out to his brother.

"He could not have gotten far; I just wish we could find him." Elrohir answered before he shouted and his brother made his way over their as soon as he could. "Estel passed this way recently and the steps lead right up to that tree."

Elladan dismounted and while walking over he softly called. "Estel come on out, we have to speak to you." Leaves rustles overhead and then a soft sound of breath was heard. Elrohir looked at his brother and then smiled before they both climbed in the tree to find a frightened looking Estel.

The child backend away when they came closer and Elrohir stilled his movements, extending his hand to the little human with the words. "Do not worry, Estel, your brothers are here."

Estel sniffled and said. "You are not my brother as Elrond is not my Ada. Why would you care for me?" Both twins stiffened and Elrohir sat down on the branch while his brother relaxed on the other one and the question was voiced in the air. "Where did you get that idea, Estel?"

"Well first Tirien told me and I am not an Elf while all of you are. My ears are round and I am clumsy and loud and I get sick." Estel was still sniffling and tears were running freely down his cheeks. Elladan did not look at his brother while he said, choosing his words carefully. "That is true, Estel, you are not our brother by blood."

He was interrupted when Estel screamed. "So it is true, what more have you hidden from me?" He stood and balanced dangerously on the branch. Elladan smiled a sad smile and he answered. "If you will let me continue, and sit down by the way for Ada will have my head if you fall down onto the ground." Estel crossed his arms and said. "Why should I listen to you, you are not my brother."

"No but we are your elders and you will listen to people who are several thousands of years you elders, so sit down and listen. We are not your brothers or you family by blood but by choice and that is something far more important. Which means that Ada let you into our house and our heart because he loved you and your parents very greatly, which is not something most family members can say?" Elrohir gently explained, taking up his brothers words and filling in his own.

Estel did not have anything to say to that and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame while he cast his gaze down he said in a soft voice. "So Ada loves me even if he is mad at me? And you are happy to be my brothers?" He looked back at them with hope shimmering in his tear blurred eyes.

"Of course we are, we are very happy to be called brother by you, little one, and Ada loves you more then anything else, we see him sneaking in your bedroom every night before he goes to bed just to check on you, why would he do that if he did not care for you?" Elladan smiled and held out his hands, waiting for his little brother to jump in them.

Soon extra weight was added to his arms and they began their decent down, only to find themselves in the stern glance of Elrond. Estel yelped softly and hid his face in his brother's shoulder. Elrond's face relaxed into a smile when he saw his son and then he said. "Estel, come here please."

Estel turned and allowed his father to pick him up. "I am so happy to hold you in my arms once again." Elrond answered while cuddling the little child. Estel smiled and relaxed against his father.

**Hope you like it. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is going to be a funny and happy chapter. Tortured Glorfindel in here, so it is a fair warning. This might be the last time I am updating in a little while because my school starts and things are going to get crazy then. Let's begin. **

"Estel, widen your stance slightly. There you go." Glorfindel smiled at the little child who was clenching the bow against his chest. Estel's tongue was sticking out his mouth to show how much he was concentrated. "Alright, now I want you to hit the target when I say now." Glorfindel instructed before walking over to one of the Elves who was standing behind the target.

Estel had only focussed on the now word and did not see Glorfindel walking away from him. He was only focussed on the target and on trying to hit it. "You might want to get out of here, young Estel is right now getting ready to shoot his bow for the first time…" Glorfindel managed to say before a soaring pain hit him.

Estel dropped to his knees when he did not hit the target. "I missed it." He muttered before a blood curling scream filled the air around Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir rushed over to the field from where they had been watching. "What was that sound?" Elrohir asked, stopping next to his brother.

"It sounded like it came from over there." Elladan said while he made his way over to where the sound was heard from. "Estel, are you alright?" Elrohir dropped next to the Human.

"I missed it." The Human muttered again. Elrohir looked up when his brother's laughter filled the air. "I do not think you missed, Brother Nin. I just think you hit another target then you were meant too." Elrohir lifted hit brother to his feet and while putting a hand on the young Human's back, together they walked over to where Elladan was still roaring with laughter.

Glorfindel looked at Estel with something akin to anger and Estel gulped, not knowing what he had done to deserve this. "Come on, Glorfindel, why do you not show Estel what target he has hit?" Elladan asked, choking on his laughter. A hatred filled Glorfindel's blue eyes as he glanced at Elrond's oldest twin son.

For some reason Estel could see why even a Balrog would be afraid of him. But the Twins seemed immune to those stares and Glorfindel dropped his head while a red blush graced his fair face. "Well Estel, you shall make a fine archer one day. But please look where you point the arrow..." He fell silent as if to contemplate the next sentence.

"But I missed the target completely." Estel blurted out. Glorfindel's head snapped back up and he answered. "Nay, you missed that target, you hit something, some place else." He fell silent again, he felt very ashamed to tell them this.

"Come on, we are healers, we have seen dozen off injuries in the weirdest places on anybody. Surely Estel could not have hit you that hard." Elrohir tried to reason with Glorfindel. "Fine then." He spat before turning around to face the two Elves and a young human with his backside.

There straight into his butt was Estel's arrow. Estel backed away slightly; he was going to get into so much trouble for this. Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a look before the both of them burst out in laughing fits. Glorfindel turned and said in a cold tone. "Stop laughing, this is humiliating enough and not to mention it hurts like hell."

"Well, you are right, but it is just so….funny." Elladan managed. "I think Ada had to pull it out." Elrohir added. That changed Glorfindel's expression swifter then anything else. "Oh no, I shall pull this arrow out myself, it is not that deep. Lord Elrond shall not see my…" He held up his hands at the Twins and backed away.

"What he shall not see your naked arse?" Elladan added in a sweet tone, to sweet that it fooled nobody. Elladan and Elrohir proceeded to close up on the Balrog slayer. Glorfindel shook his head and then Elrohir and Elladan pounced on him, wrestling him to the ground. Glorfindel yelped when the arrows was pushed deeper into his flesh and allowed the Twins to help him up.

"I think Ada should really see to you." Elrohir smirked and picked up Estel who was trying to sneak off. "" Where are you off too? Come, I think Ada would love to hear this tale, off how Estel shot the mighty Balrog slayer." He grinned when the sentence escaped his lips.

Glorfindel growled at the twin but followed them back to their father's study.

A knock on the door interrupted Elrond's paperwork. He groaned and then called. "Enter." He was not surprised to see his twin son enter, Elrohir carrying Estel who refused to meet his gaze. He stood up quickly, not noticing Glorfindel had stepped into the room as well. "Is Estel wounded?" He asked, worry for his youngest son in his voice.

"Nay, he is not. Glorfindel is but I shall let him tell you that. I am sure he will love it." Elrohir sat Estel down and while pulling Elladan with him, they walked out off the room. Elrond turned to find his long time friend twitching his fingers nervously and Estel looking at the ground. "I thought you were teaching Estel archery."

"Aye, I was, Elrond but something came up, or should I say in." Glorfindel answered him in a soft voice. Elrond's eyebrows shot up and he asked, in a tone that suggested they should tell him the tale quickly or else meet his fury. "Pray tell, what has happened?"

Estel met his father's gaze and said. "I hit the target." The boy said sincerely. Elrond felt a smile lid up his face and exclaimed, while hugging the boy. "That is wonderful, Estel, I am so proud of you."

"I am sure you would be even more proud as to learn where actually he hit with his arrow." Glorfindel muttered. Elrond looked up at his friend, a questioning look in his eyes and Glorfindel cursed himself for saying this. "Then where did he hit?"

"Glory's butt." Estel piped in from beside his father. Elrond's gaze snapped back to his son and then back up to Glorfindel and he asked. "Is this true?"

"I hate to say this, but yes." Glorfindel felt his face redden. "Turn please." Elrond commanded and Glorfindel's face reddened even more. He shook his head but the hand of Elrond on his shoulder stopped him while the Elf said. "Come now, Mellon, I have seen injuries that some people have never seen before, surely this is not all that bad. Come and let me have a look."

Muttering curses under his breath, Glorfindel turned. He could hear Estel snickering behind him and wanted for the first time in his life to smack the boy. "Estel, go draw or something like that. I am not keen on the idea of you watching this." Elrond's stern voice caught through the air and Estel obeyed, settling himself behind his father's desk and drawing upon some paper.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes while he felt Elrond's hands on his back. "Do not dare to go down further, you may be my friend but even that I shall not allow." Glorfindel threatened.

"Estel, please leave the room this instance." Elrond commanded swiftly and Glorfindel made a move to turn. Estel was out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him but soon afterwards a scream was heard that resembled a lot off. "Elrond, I shall kill you."

Soon Elrond came rushing out of his study with Glorfindel hot on his tail. Elrond was clenching the arrow that had been in Glorfindel's behind and running as fast as he could. A dark bruise was beginning to form on his cheek but that did not slow him down. Elladan and Elrohir came rushing down the hall and collided with their father, who quickly put his son between him and Glorfindel. "Mellon, come, you know the arrow had to be taken out. It was that or I would have given you a sleeping draught. See now all we have to do is bandage the wound…" Elrond decided that was the last drop that his friend could take and placed a hand over his mouth before sinking back between Elladan's back.

"Elrond, you had no right to pull that arrow out and if you even make an attempt at bandaging my arse, I shall make sure that even Galadriel cannot save your anymore." Glorfindel's expression was murderous.

"Why should my wife not be able to save Elrond, my dear Glorfindel?" Celeborn's bemused voice asked. "Estel shot Glorfindel in the behind and Adar pulled the arrow out, probably earning himself a blow from Glorfindel here and now somebody had to bandage Glorfindel's behind." Elrohir explain, looking mildly interested at his father.

"I am sure somebody would be happy to bind your behind for you." Celeborn offered, hoping Glorfindel would not get mad at him. Glorfindel stuttered in surprise, this he had not expected from the lord of Lorien. Elladan and Elrohir roared once again with laughter and even Elrond allowed himself a smile.

Estel looked at them with an amused expression on his face and at last Glorfindel admitted defeat by saying. "Very well, Elrond. You can bind the wound. But no clever jokes or you shall find Rivendell without a Lord and your children fatherless." Elrond nodded, a smile still gracing his lips.

That night the tale of how Glorfindel the mighty Balrog slayer was brought down and humiliated by little Estel spinning around the room. When Glorfindel walked in with Lord Elrond and finally sat down, the whole room stopped breathing. When nothing showed in his face, the room admitted a sound of defeat and Glorfindel smirked. He leaned over to Elrond and said. "Thank you for given me that pain draught. I fear that tomorrow morning, ah, that shall be a different tale."

**Hope you like it. I also hope it made you laugh. Leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This shall be kind of another torture Estel chapter, poor Estel, let's begin. He will be 4 years old in this chapter. Also Elrohir torture in here, especially with certain questions. **

Estel shot up in the huge bed in his room. He tried to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks away but it did not work. He shivered when a huge bang made him jump up. He felt around for his stuffed dog and when he found it, he cradled it close. He looked around when a blazing light set the room alight.

He still remembered the dream, flashes before his eyes, off a man lying death with an arrow sticking out of his eye and then there was a woman on a horse that rode away after leaving him with Ada.

"Ada?" His tiny voice whispered how he wished he could just simply crawl into bed with the old elf but he could not. His father had been very busy and had gone to bed early for he was very tired. His brothers had put him into bed. His brothers, of course, perhaps Ro could help him.

Estel slipped out of bed and soft feet padded on the thick rug before he opened the door, his stuffed dog still in his hands. He peered around the hallway, unsure if he should continue when another bang of thunder made him run to the room across his own.

He tried to reach the door handle but was too small, so instead he huddled against the door. He was not sure if he should enter of not. Elrohir normally did not like to be bothered by him in the middle of the night and he did not wish to go to Elladan right now and Ada needed to rest.

Another blast of thunder had him banging onto the door while tears streamed down his cheeks, he was really afraid now. "Ro, seas (please) open up, Ro, please." He banged on the door with both his fist, hardly coming over the sound of rain on the rough.

Estel was hysterical now, he wished for the door to open up.

Elrohir's grey eyes slid back into focus before they narrowed, he was quite sure he heard something but what? Shuddering softly he turned around and tried to sleep on when there was that sound again. He got up and looked at the door, propping himself up on one elbow, it seemed like somebody was calling his name but who would be up at this time? Or in this weather?

Perhaps it was nothing but it did not hurt to check, so he stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and the next moment he was immobilized by two arms wrapped around his legs. He looked down and frowned at seeing the unruly hair of his younger brother. "Estel, is something wrong?"

He sat down on his knees after removing the human from his legs. Tears strained the boy's cheek and there was fear in his eyes. "Ro, I am so scared." He whispered. Elrohir's heart painfully clenched at this statement. Normally he would send the boy back to his bed; he never wanted Estel to come into his room in the middle of the night so he softly asked. "Why did you not go to Elladan like you normally do?"

The boy's eyes held his own and he softly said. "Dan did not want to be disturbed and I don't want to go to him right now." Estel sniffed and Elrohir sat back on his heels, keeping the boy in front of him. "Then why me?" He softly asked, not sure if he knew the answer.

"You are my brother and I love you. Please Ro, can I come in?" Elrohir knew it was not the true reason but he kept quite. Elrohir never wanted to let Estel sleep with him for he would see the nightmares that still consumed the young Twin at regular basis. The nightmares of what has happened to his mother and how they had found her. How they had brought her back and his father had worked so hard and long on healing her.

"Ro?" Estel questioned when his brother did not answer. "Estel, you know the rules. Go on back to bed, I am sure your nightmare is gone and there is nothing to be afraid about." Elrohir gently told the young human.

Estel nodded sadly, he did not expect anything else. He started to walk backwards while he said. "Goodnight then, Ro."

"Goodnight, little one." Elrohir watched him go but then a blast of thunder had the young boy crying out and the next moment Elrohir found his arms full of human. Estel whimpered and tried to melt into the Elf sitting in front of him. Because of the force Elrohir had been knocked over but his arms had tightened around Estel unconsciously.

Elrohir recovered from the shock pretty easily but his heart nearly broke when he saw Estel's large eyes. Eyes that were filled with fear, the same fear he had seen in his mother's face such a long time ago.

Fear that brought anger into his heart because he could not help his mother, but then when he once again looked at his brother, he knew. This was fear he could deal with. He could help his brother overcome his fear for thunderstorms, just by simply letting him sleep into his bed and watch over his little brother.

"Do you still wish to sleep into my bed, Brother Nin?" Elrohir's soft voice brought Estel out of his despair. "Can I?" The hope in the boy's voice made Elrohir's eyes water and he nodded, knowing the quiver of emotions would be in his voice and he got up, carrying Estel with him.

He placed Estel on the bed and moved to light up a candle. "Ro, do you mind if a dog sleeps in your bed too?"

"What?" Elrohir turned swiftly that the candle he had just lid was blown out again, he swore softly and lid the thing again before turning once more to Estel. "Would you mind if the dog sleeps in your bed?"

Elrohir raised both his eyebrows but his confusion only faded when Estel lifted up his stuffed dog. "Yes, sure he can." Estel smiled and crawled underneath the heavy blankets and sprawled on his stomach, taking up sufficient space in the bed.

Elrohir poked the small bundle of Human and Estel moved over. Swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, Elrohir lay down and while rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket on top of him, he closed his eyes with a sign, it felt so good to be back in bed once again.

His arms were removed and Elrohir opened his eyes again and was about to protest when he felt Estel's warm body press against his chest. The little one shifted so that he was perfectly pressed into Elrohir's arms and then he rolled himself up.

"Ro, can I ask you something?" Estel asked after a little while. "Mmm." Elrohir offered as an answer.

"You are a healer, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Estel turned so he was facing his brother and there was nothing but a serious curious look in his eyes, a look at Elrohir did not like on one so young. "Ada was visited by a girl who had a really big stomach and I saw him pressing on it, why is that? Did she eat too much?"

Elrohir chuckled softly and answered while closing his eyes once more. "No, she was carrying a child and Ada had to check to see if everything as alright with the baby."

"But how does Ada do that then? How can you tell if somebody if carrying a child?" Estel voice the next questions, still confused by the subject. "Well there are certain ways; if somebody is pregnant long enough you can see for their stomach grows. But when they don't show yet as it is called, you press their stomach in certain places and then you can feel the baby or the baby kicks." Elrohir answered, his eyes still closed.

"So you can see if I am carrying a child?" Estel asked with all the innocents of a 4 year old. Elrohir's eyes snapped open and he a smile graced his lips while he said. "I suppose I could but why?"

"Because I don't want to grow fat and not being able to run again, please Ro? I don't want to become a mommy." Estel shook his brother's arms. Elrohir laughed while he propped himself up on his elbows and said. "Very well, but promise me you shall go to sleep afterwards."

Estel nodded eagerly while Elrohir sat up and crossed his legs in front of him, smiling gently at his little brother. "Just lie down on your back and let me see your tummy." Estel flopped down on the bed and pulled up his night shirt. Elrohir quickly pressed a couple of time while he said. "No you are not pregnant but your seem to have a case the tickles." With those words he had the child squirming underneath his hands before he said. "Come now we shall go to sleep..." He haltered when Estel shook his head and he then answered in a stern voice. "Estel, you promised, come now, what is wrong?"

He was shocked to see tears in Estel's eyes while the boy hugged Elrohir with all his might and said. "But I still have to see if you are pregnant. Else you will grow big and you will die when you go hunting with Dan."

"Estel, boys cannot get pregnant." Elrohir tried to explain. "Ro, you might be a girl." Estel exclaimed. Elrohir did not know what to say to that, only to think he really needed to have a word with his twin brother tomorrow about that subject. It started as a joke but it had gone too far. Mumbling darkly the Elf slid further down and onto his back. This was crazy, it was the middle of the night and here he was letting his little brother exam him if he was pregnant, well anything to sooth Estel's nerves.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, hoping this would be over fast and knowing he had to instruct Estel as how to do this properly for else he would not be satisfied. "Okay Estel, I need you to press on my stomach but gently. Do not forget if I hiss in pain or anything like that, you stop right away, do you understand?"

Estel nodded and placed his small hands on Elrohir's taunt stomach. It surprised Elrohir how gentle Estel was. The boy would make a fine healer someday. Elrohir gently placed his hands on top of Estel's and helped the boy move the across his skin. He helped Estel press in placed and explained what should have happen were there a child growing inside and what to feel is the child was truly there.

He finished his instruction by placed the boy's hand on his lower abdomen and then told him that if there was truly a child there, that was where the swelling would commence. "So tell me healer Estel am I pregnant or am I out of danger?"

Working around a yawn Estel shook his head and answered. "No, you are not pregnant. That is a good thing." Elrohir turned once again on his side and felt Estel crawl into his arms. Elrohir once again closed his eyes and then snapped them open when Estel asked. "Where do babies come from?"

"We shall discuss that in the morning." Elrohir told him firmly, hoping he could come up with a plan fast enough to allow him to get out of this.

The next morning found Estel in his father's room where to the Lord's horror asked his father honestly. "Ada, where do babies come from?"

**Hope you like it. Please leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. It is Elrond's birthday and Estel bakes a cake for his father, so of course that leads to some accidents. I don't know if Elves celebrate birthdays but I thought it would be funny so let's just pretend they do. Let's begin. **

"Ada, what is your favourite flavour?" Estel skipped into the room where Elrond and the twins were sitting, discussing the patrol tactics. Elrond looked up in surprise before a thoughtful expression crossed his features. "Well, I like strawberries and chocolate and berries but why do you ask, Estel?"

"Oh, no reason, Ada." Estel answered before skipping back out of the room and racing towards the kitchen, leaving a confused and amused family in his wake. Watching his youngest son skip out of the room, Elrond turned towards his oldest sons and asked. "What is he doing?"

Elladan shrugged and answered. "I do not know, Ada but we shall find out once this is done. It should give Estel some time to start whatever he is doing."

The cook looked up in when Estel walked back into the kitchen and he asked. "What did he say?" Estel looked at Torion and answered. "He said that he liked chocolate and berries and strawberries." He smiled at the Elf and Torion quickly lifted the young one on a chair, setting all the ingredients before him.

"Now, you call me when you need any help and I do not want you to use the oven without my help, is that understood?" Torion explained sternly to Estel. Estel nodded eagerly and he quickly started, putting eggs and milk into a bowl. Little did Estel know that he was supposed to crack the eggs first?

Estel frowned when he looked upon the flower, how was he supposed to get this open? He smiled when an idea hit him and tore at the thing, causing the flower to shake and with a loud cry he finally opened it, causing the dust of the flower to fly all over the kitchen, over himself and a sufficient amount in the bowl before him.

He couched, trying to clear his lungs from the dust. He took a spoon out and started to mix the flower, the whole eggs and the milk, getting enough on himself and the now white kitchen table. He put a small amount of the mixed goods aside in a small bowl.

The rest he left on the kitchen table and he took out his spoon and ate it. It was sweet and Estel licked his lips and fingers off. "Torion, I am done." He announced. Torion walked back in with the twins in his wake. Elrohir and Elladan looked at their white brother and smiled. "Estel, you are all dirty why is that?"

Estel did not answer at them; instead he hid his face in his hands, causing white prints to appear all over his face. "And you are covered in flower." Elladan bemusedly noticed. "I shall put this away so it shall be done before long." Torion set the unfinished cake in the oven and left the room.

"Well Estel, why are you covered in flower and so dirty?" Elrohir sat down on the remaining non white chair and slowly pulled his brother into his lap. Estel wiggled before he sat comforbly and answered. "Making a cake for Ada."

"Why are you making a cake for Ada?" Elladan leaned over and wiped the boy's face with a wet towel to clean him off. "Because it is his birthday." Estel announced, bouncing on his brother's lap.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a puzzled look, it was common knowledge that the Elves never celebrated birthdays. "Estel, do you have any idea how old Ada is becoming?" Elrohir gently asked, leaning in closer to his brother. Estel sobered immediately and his answered. "I do not know."

"I am sure Ada will love it. Now what do you say we get you cleaned up a little bit?" Elladan stood and held his hands to his little brother; Estel looked back up and answered. "Can we play afterwards?"

"I am sure we can." Elrohir began but Elladan answered. "Think of the work we still have to do, Ro." Elrohir lifted up his head to look at his brother and he would have argued with his older twin if not for Estel sliding out of his lap and while shuffling his feet, the youngster answered. "It is fine; I shall find something to do alone."

By the controlled demeanour in the boy's voice Elladan and Elrohir became alarmed immediately. The two brothers did not have much time to play with their younger brother, orc attacks had kept them busy and now they regretted it.

"Estel." Elladan tried to call him back and Estel turned, looking at his brother through cool eyes, eyes that normally held happiness were now blank. "Do you still have those toy knights?" Elrohir took over from his brother. Estel's face brightened right away and he answered. "Yes, but why?" His dark eyes narrowed.

"Because we wish to play with them of course." Elrohir answered, knowing within 10 years he would be teased with that knowledge. "Then you should get them." Estel answered, turning and walking away again. "Estel!" Elladan roared and the boy stiffened. "You shall come back here right now and apologize for snapping at your brother. There was absolutely no reason to do such, do I make myself understood?"

Estel turned and slowly said in an angry voice. "Fine, I am sorry, are you happy now?"

"You know very well that I am not." Elladan appeared coolly. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched his human brother mimic his move. "Well then you know how I have felt for the past 2 months while you were away. Do you even know what date you missed?" Estel's voice was raised to a high pitched level.

Elladan's brow furred, in his mind he calculated, trying to figure out to what Estel was relating to. Estel raised his eyes to his brother and answered. "You were right; elves do not celebrate birthdays, so I would not think of them to remember any." With those words he stalked off towards his own room.

"What has gotten into him?" Elladan turned to his brother who looked quite shocked and answered. "Dan, we were gone from February till April…."

"Yes, I know that." He was rewarded with a swat from his younger twin and Elrohir continued. "Estel's birthday is the 1st of March, we missed it."

"Yes but why is that such a big deal?" Elladan asked, not quite catching his younger brother. "For elves it does not matter but for mortals it does, least of all for children." Elrohir explained. "So you think he was not making that cake for Ada?"

"I am quite sure he was but this was his first birthday in the house of Elrond and we missed it. It is never coming back and we did not bring him anything or said happy birthday. What a mess we are in." Elrohir brought a hand up to his head.

"What did he want? An orc head?" Elladan joked but Elrohir shot him a glance and he swallowed the rest of the sentence. "Sure, we shall begin." With those words the twins sat to work.

A few hours later they crept through the house to Estel's room. Without knowing they walked inside, only to find Estel white faced on the bed clenching his stomach. Setting the plate upon the nearest table both of them rushed forward, asking questions at the same time. Estel hardly moved when Elladan lifted him into his lap while he said. "Estel, what is wrong?"

"I don't feel so well." The young boy replied. "Did you throw up?" Elrohir wrinkled his nose when he noticed the scent that clung to Estel. The boy nodded while he still clung to Elladan. "What did you eat today, Estel?" He lifted up the boy's shirt and gently probed his stomach before he settled his hand there, rubbing it gently.

"Some bread and some of that thing that you use to bake a cake." Estel replied, relaxing into the warm embrace of his brother. "Perhaps you shall feel better after hot bath." Elrohir suggested, he smiled at Estel while he answered. "You do not want anything of that delicious cake we baked for you, would you now?"

Estel shook his head at his brother while Elrohir's gently tousled the boy's hair. "That is too bad, Estel, we shall have to eat it all by our selves then, won't we?" Even his teasing did not bring the human out of his sick mood and Elrohir became more worried. "Estel, what actually did you put in that cake?"

"Eggs flower and milk." Estel answered. "Did you crack the eggs?" Elladan answered, he was rewarded by his brother's confused gaze. "I guess not. What you ate did not go down the right way s you got sick. Your body had to get ride of it and the fastest way possible was by throwing it up. The stomach ache should go down soon but usually a hot bath should help." Elladan gently explained.

Estel nodded, not really listening to his brother's explanation. "Let him rest while we prepare the bath." Elrohir smiled at his twin.

"Shall I prepare the bath while you stay with him?" Elladan answered in return. "I think not, Estel, why do you not see if Dan is pregnant, he looks like he has gained weight." With those words Elrohir left the room, closing the door with a grin.

Elladan looked back at Estel, he was confused and his little brother shuddered, explaining what Elrohir had taught him. Elladan smiled at him, encouraging him to do it. Estel looked back up at him and he softly asked. "You would not mind?"

The older Elf shook his head, answering. "It is a part of healer training. As long as you do not slice me up to examine me or what I have within me, I am alright with it." Estel nodded, instead tucking his legs underneath him and while placing his thumb within his mouth, he closed his eyes while Elladan laid back, he soon fell asleep.

Not much later a surprised Elrond was rewarded with a big cake by Estel that the twins advised him not to eat. Elladan settled Estel in a chair and then produced their cake, much to the joy of Estel and Elrond, who smiled proudly at his sons. Estel was fully clean once again and soon he padded off again, crawling into his father's lap and handing him a drawing that he made and a wooden knight that he had made with Glorfindel.

"Why thank you Estel, but whatever was that for?" Elrond asked, not knowing why. "Because it is your birthday." Estel announced happily. Elrond smiled at his son and answered. "Well it is not, it could be very well but I would not know because I seem to have forgotten what day my birthday is. It can happen sometimes to the best of people." Elrond smiled at him.

"Well then you know you are growing older." Estel answered, causing the twins to bust out laughing. "Yes, Estel, thank you very much." Was all Elrond mustered.

**Hope you like it. Please review and I really need some ideas so please post them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry that it took so long for me to update. I did not have any ideas and I really need them so send some. But here we go, on with this chapter. The Thud factor was inspired by another story, by a very gifted Author. Let me know if you want to read it and I shall send you the link by email. **

Estel awoke to bright light filtering through his curtains, he blinked lazily, and wanting to roll around and get back to sleep but something about the light told him that this was no ordinary day. He crawled out of bed and rushed over at the window, pulling the curtains away. What he saw out there made him gasp in surprise, it was all white. The whole world, the woods of Rivendell, the house itself and the surrounding areas were all white.

And more white stuff was falling. Estel shook his head and cleared his eyes out of the sleep still gathered in them before he rushed out of his room, into his brother's Elladan, who has forgotten to lock his door. He jumped on the bed, landing squarely on Elladan's chest, whose breathing was knocked out of him. "Ai, Estel, get off of me." Elladan managed while shoving Estel off his chest and turning to the side to catch his breath.

Estel looked at his brother with a sad expression on his face and he slowly said. "I am sorry, Dan, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Elladan waved the apology away while still gasping for breath. "It is alright, Estel. Do not worry. Now what was the reason why you had to storm in here?" The elf smiled slightly at Estel, still trying to catch his breathing. Estel became exiting once again and he said, jumping up and down on the bed. "Look out the window, Dan, it is white everywhere. Come and look."

Elladan groaned before he got up to look out the window. It had snowed, once again and Estel had never seen snow before and he could only guess what the next question would be. "Dan, can we go outside and play?"

He looked at the excitement in the little boy's face and reflected back on all those years ago he had spent playing in the snow, with his brother and later with Arwen and sometimes, even with his father. "Yes, Estel we can go and play. But first you must dress warmly while I shall go and awake Ro, alright, little brother. And warm means at least 3 layers, alright Estel?" Estel nodded before he rushed back to his room, allowing Elladan to have a moment for himself.

The elf groaned and got up, dressing quickly before making his way over to his brother's room. He knocked briefly, before stepping inside. His twin was still sprawled across the bed, out on his stomach, arms wide and blankets pilled on top. Elladan shook his head before he walked over and pulled the blankets back from his brother's form. "Come let me sleep, I need my sleep." Elrohir muttered while he crawled up to a foetal position.

"Brother, get you lazy behind up and moving. It has snowed." Elladan answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Elrohir raised his head and slowly said, blinking against the strong light that filtered in his room. "It has snowed? All the more reason for me to stay in bed." Elrohir responded. "Aye but we have a little brother to think about. And think on what he would do if he would find you in bed, still all warm and cosy…" Elladan drew out the sentence and he was rewarded when a horrified expression crossed his brother's face and he got up quickly, dressing even swifter.

Not much later two elves and a little human made their way outside. Estel smiled at all the white snow around him. He gasped in shock when he felt how cold the snow was. Elrohir picked Estel up when the little boy shivered. "Why is it so cold?" Estel's voice betrayed his curiousness when he asked the question of his brothers.

"It is like water only the water is so cold, it freezes over and thus creating snow." Elladan explained, quickly grabbing a handful of snow and making a neat snowball out of it. He looked at his brother who was showing Estel the snow. Within the blink of an eye, a cry filled the courtyard followed by barks of laughter when Estel realized Elrohir was lying sprawled face down in the snow.

"El… Dan…. I …painfully…..your arms…. And … limbs." Elrohir heaved a breath before he turned and started hurling snowballs at his brother. Soon the two of them were engaged in a snowball fight only the likes of the sons of Elrond could ever hold. Estel looked at his snow covered brothers in confusion; he closed his eyes and opened them once again, to find the same thing. They were standing _on top_ of the snow, while he was standing _in_ the snow.

"Ro, Dan, why are you…? Excuse me!" He tried to unsuccessfully reach his brothers. But they were still enraged in their snowball fight, which now had resulted in a blow out war between the two brothers. Elladan was chasing his younger brother while Elrohir turned and stuck out his tongue at his brother before he put some more speed behind his feet, afraid of getting caught.

Seeing his older brother pick up more snow to powder Elrohir, Estel made a decision. With a war like cry that would scare many a foe in the years to come, now only succeeding in sending the early birds flying to saver trees to sleep in, he charged his brother, knocking Elladan over and into the ground.

They fell to the floor in a heap, Elladan bracing himself for impact the moment his body hit the soft snow. "Estel, which is the second time today, what is it that you have with me and knocking my breathing out of my body? I am very fond of my breathing, you know." He crawled up while handing Estel to his brother, who was still roaring with laughter. "Oh no, now I have snow down my pants."

Estel laughed before he asked. "Can I walk on top of the snow as well?" Elladan eyed his twin brother before he said, leaving his pants alone for the time being. "You can try, but it is really an Elven gift, only the Elves…. Can do it." He finished when with rapped arm moves, Estel sank back to earth.

"No, brother of mine, it is not flying. For that you need an empty head, much like Elladan has…"Elrohir paused to send a smirk his brother's way when the older twin looked at him with an angry expression on his fair face. "But enough of that subject. Shall we teach you how to make a snow dwarf?" At Estel's eager nod, they started to teach him.

Elrond took a long time waking up. He enjoyed his bath and the quite breakfast, knowing when all three of his sons did not arrive at breakfast that they were out playing in the snow. He thought of the work waiting on top of his desk, in front of his desk and on several other places in his study and thought back on the snow outside. How he loved to play with his youngest son in the snow, perhaps, yes, perhaps Glorfindel could do the paperwork; yes he was quite sure Glorfindel was more then able to handle that.

With a grin he walked out of the dining hall to find Glorfindel. He hoped the blond elf was not too busy and would help him.

Soon after that Elrond retraced his steps outside, leaving light footprints in the thick snow. He hoped that his sons had not gotten into all too much trouble, knowing them; well he was still surprised that they not yet send him fleeing over the sea just yet. His dark eyes narrowed when everything around him was still, no exited cries from children, no shouting elves, nothing. It was quite, almost too quite.

Thud.

Elrond froze and lifted up his hand to the sticky mess tangling his dark hair; he brought his hand back to his face and grimaced at the snow covered palm. Of course, he should have known. But the next was to be expected, he turned quickly and crouched in a fluid motion, a motion that had saved his life numerous times in the past. The snowball whirled past and hit the tree opposed him.

Grinning, Elrond shot towards the tree when the shout erupted. "Oh no, we missed him." Two dark blurs shot down from the tree and proceeded to run away, making their way across the snowy field as fast as they could. Picking up two handfuls of snow, Elrond shot the snowballs after his sons, grinning all the same.

Thud. Thud.

The two dark haired sons of Elrond toppled over and Elrohir found himself covered in snow once again. "Ada, why did you have to do that?" He whinnied, climbing to his feet. "Because, ion Nin, you did the same thing to me, now where is Estel?"

Thud.

Elrond turned to find his face covered in the snowball that his youngest son had thrown. "Estel, you do not throw snowballs at your elders." Elrond tried to scowl but he smiled when he saw the innocent look on the boy's face. He held out his hands to the young human and said. "Come, Estel, I think it is time to go back inside and get something to eat, do you not agree?" Elrond picked his son up and crawled him to chest, bending to whisper something in his son's ear. The boy grinned and they started walking back, Elrond settling Estel back on his own feet.

Thud. Thud.

"Ada, Estel!" Twin cried echoed through the forest and the family ran inside, Elrond and Estel followed by two angry and snow covered twins.

**Hope you liked it. It is kind of short but I am really busy. So leave me some ideas and everything. Review of course. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This time we are still going to be in the snow but as well with learning to track, and we are tracking Glorfindel and Erestor, head advisor of Elrond. Anyway let's begin. Estel had a cold by the way. **

"No, I do not think it is a wise idea to trace our steps in a circle. Estel will surely realize it; he is 4 years old, not a baby anymore." Elladan patiently tried to explain his younger twin Elrohir. "Ah, perhaps you are right. So then were should we go? Going into the woods can be dangerous at this time and since everything is white and we are dark haired, Estel can see us in no time." Elrohir tucked his hand underneath his chin, while staring off into the roaring fire, the only light in room at that moment.

The two of them perked up when they heard soft voices drift their way. Soon the sources came into view, Glorfindel and Erestor. The golden warrior smiled at them before he said as a greeting. "Evening Elflings, you two seem to up late, planning more mischief I assume."

"As long as you do not create any mess." Erestor warned, scowling already. The dark haired advisor of Elrond was always happy to see the children of his lord, but it did not include he loved their pranks.

Elrohir flashed a grin Erestor's way while he answered. "Nay, we are thinking as how to teach Estel tracking. He has the age for it." He succeeded in relaxing both of the elves and while they sat down beside their former charges, Erestor asked. "In this snow?"

"It will make it easier for young Estel." Glorfindel explained, pouring himself a glass of wine before he asked. "Which one of you is going to teach him?"

Elladan shared a look with his twin and answered. "Well, we were not sure about it. We remembered that we always tracked Ada while you showed us. Unless, you two would not mind being the trackees?"

Erestor shared a smile with Glorfindel and they both answered. "No, we do not. But we shall have to stay around the house, for else I think Elrond will have a heart attack." Glorfindel smiled while he poked Elladan's leg and the younger elf replied by lying all out on the couch.

"Why are you starting this early with Estel?" Erestor asked, watching as the blond elf scowled at his charge and threatened by crying out. "I shall sit upon you, Elladan, be you a lord of not!" Elrohir effectively ignored both his twin and captain and answered. "For ever since he saw the rangers that have visited, he had been wanting to learn how to track and move so silently even Adar did not hear them come in. His ranger blood is showing."

Erestor opened his mouth to answer when with a cry, Glorfindel dropped himself on Elladan, and the younger elf withered underneath him, saying. "Get off me, Glorfindel. You are too heavy, get off. I cannot breath." Glorfindel rose gracefully and quite fast while he turned and helped Elladan sit up. The elf faked coughed and then grinned at his captain. The seneschal did not return the grin, instead smacked him around the head and walked away.

Rubbing his head, Elladan stood and tackled the older elf to the ground, wrestling with him. Elrohir sat up straighter and while resuming his conversation with Erestor, they both successfully ignored the two elves that fought like little kittens.

* * *

Glorfindel hardly suppressed a groan when he heard the way his two former students now instructed a new student. One that was partly his in the way of battle. "The nerve on those two. How they ever could grow beyond two small children in the warriors that they are now, is beyond me." He muttered quietly to the dark haired elf crouching beside him.

Erestor shot him a glance, hardly suppressing any laughter. Glorfindel could hardly believe how good the outdoors did the mostly residing indoors elf. Erestor finally had some colour in his cheeks and he seemed to glow with the light of the Eldar. "Come, it is best we hurry away, lest you wish for Estel to find us so soon." The advice rose gracefully before leaping into the tree, leaving the still fuming Glorfindel behind.

The elf shook his head and then climbed after Erestor, leaving small traces wherever he went.

"Well, Estel, you may start. Make sure that they do not see you and try to be as silent as possible." Elrohir said when Estel let out a long sneeze. The boy nodded, wheezing slightly. He rubbed at his nose, and looked back at both of his brothers, it was really sweet that they wished to do this with him, but did they have to do it in this cold.

"So we will leave you then. We will not be far. Do not leave the path and stay where you can still hear the elves. Oh and do not go by the waterfall. Good luck, Estel." Elladan punched his twin on the arm and the elves left.

All alone now, Estel ignored his aching head and the tickling in his chest and started following the path the two most unlikely friends had just took, coughing as he went.

Erestor peered out from underneath the bush to see two feet stopping in front of the bush, he was hiding in. Holding his breath and laughter, he watched as Estel walked further, rubbing at his throat. He would have made a sound when with a grunt the boy double over and started couching, the noise startling several birds in the trees nearby. His eyes narrowed when he saw Estel reaching out to try and steady himself while he worked hard to get the couching under control and get some breath into his body.

He let out a small whistle and a moment later, he could hear the crashing of branches close by, proven Glorfindel had heard him. With silent steps he inched closed to the boy.

Estel was getting frustrated, he could not breath and the dark spots appeared in his line of vision. The couching subsided for a second and Estel pulled a wheezing breath into his burning lungs before he doubled over again. Gentle hands were placed on his back while a shadow crouched beside him and instructions were whispered in his ear.

"Easy, Estel. Do not fight it; let your body do the work. Relax yourself and it will pass and do not try to speak, it will only worsen it." Estel closed his eyes to fight to tears of frustration that threatened to fall, crying would only make it worse, he knew. He did as he was told and allowed himself to relax against the figure; he faintly recognized the sent of the one beside him.

When the coughing finally subsided, he looked at the person beside him. "Erestor?" He finally managed. The elf nodded, puling the boy close to his warm body. "Do not worry, little one. Glorfindel is coming. We have been keeping an eye out for you for a little while now. It was your task to track us, but I think we shall leave it for now. Perhaps we can try again when that dreadful coughing of you is not distracting you, how does that sound."

A weary Estel nodded as he leaned his head against the soft shoulder padding of the cloak that Erestor wore. "I am so tired." He worked the sentence around a yawn while the advisor's hands cradled him close and lifted him up.

Erestor let out another short whistle, lower this time and Estel felt his own eyes grow heavy and he decided to close his eyes, if just for a second. Glorfindel dropped on the ground next to Erestor and watched as his friend smuttered some of Estel's unruly hair out his face before he focussed on Glorfindel and said. "I think we should take him back to the house, he is not fit to be out in this cold."

"No, I suppose not. Mortals can be frail at times. Yet he is as much a son of Elrond as the two walking disasters are that we tend to. And I love him as such." Glorfindel watched with satisfaction as he saw a smile appear on Estel's face, the boy still dozing peacefully in Erestor's arms.

"Yes, I suppose all of us do love him. Yet some still tend to see him as an Elfling and not as a human, not that anything is wrong with being human, yet in this case, he should be in bed instead of out and about." Erestor finished, before he asked, an uncertain look on his face. "Do you wish to hold him?"

"No, he appears to be quite comfortable in your arms." Glorfindel answered lightly. He knew what was behind the question. Erestor was not comfortable with children being this small; he preferred them when they were bigger and more independent. Placing his hand on Erestor's free shoulder, he said. "Let him rest. Moving him might wake him and I do not want that. Not when he is resting comfortably."

Elrond looked up from his lunch when Glorfindel and Erestor came walking in, shaking the snow from their clothing and boots. He placed a hand underneath his chin and asked. "How is he?" When he saw the boy in Erestor's arms.

"He finally tired himself out. We had to stop when the coughing became too much. I do not even think Elladan and Elrohir know what has happened." Erestor answered, making a move to pass the boy in Elrond's lap but instead Estel let out a small cry and growl and Erestor decided to hold him, with a calculating look upon his face.

Elrond laughed and answered. "I think Estel is quite comfortable, Mellon Nin. Perhaps you should take him to bed, I am quite sure he will want to hear on of your stories and he will fall asleep." Erestor looked back at his lord and Elrond added. "He loves your stories, Erestor. This is an order, the same goes for you, Glorfindel, it is time you two start to play a big a part as you did with Elladan and Elrohir." The two elves did as they were asked.

Later that evening found a boy happily cuddling into two warm embraces while his brothers and father watched in the doorway.

**Hope you like it. Please review and post some ideas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: First of all I wish to wish everybody a merry Christmas and a happy new year. This is Estel's second winter **Solstice**, I am making it the Middle Earth's Christmas because I don't think that elves celebrate Christmas, correct me if I wrong. But let's begin. **

"Ada, look outside, more snow. Can we go out and play?" Estel bounced into Elrond's study, followed closely by Elladan and Elrohir, who were both panting. "Ada, we are sorry but he is just…" Elladan began.

"A walking ball of energy. Not even we could stop him." Elrohir finished. He saw a smile cross his father's face while the older elf leaned back and answered smoothly. "Then perhaps, Ion Nin, you need to train more often. You seem to lose your stamina if little Estel here can out run you smoothly." He fell silent when Estel crawled into his lap and began going through the papers. "Estel, what are you doing?"

"Looking for paper to draw upon." Estel replied, still going through the paper. Elrond thought of only the morning before, how Erestor had placed everything in a neat order. "Estel, go see Erestor. I am quite sure he has got some paper for you to draw upon and stop disturbing mine." He gently nudged the boy out his lap and noticed how Estel skipped out of the room and he could hear the boy's feet on the floor growing softer.

"Do you suspect he knows?" Elladan's voice brought him out of his thought. He focussed back on his son and answered. "I do not think so. Have you told him about the gifts?" Elladan smiled at him but Elrohir was the one who answered. "No, we told him about the exchange of gifts but he does not know what he is getting and I for one think it should remain a surprise."

Elrond agreed with his son. This would be Estel's second Solstice and he was very exited about it. When he was asked what he wished to have for Solstice, Estel had said nothing but both Glorfindel and Erestor had been distracted and not nearly as open with Elrond as they had been before in the last week and Elrond had been suspicious but he knew better then to ask.

Estel in the mean time had indeed found Erestor and after knocking and waiting until the elf told him to come in. He received a smile from Erestor as the elf patted his lap, inviting the boy to sit. "I used an excuse to get drawing paper. So if Ada asks, I just went to draw, alright?" Estel hopped into Erestor's lap, settling himself against the Advisor. "Is it almost done?" He asked, watching as Erestor nodded.

"Yes, Estel. It shall be done in time, do not worry." Erestor added another line to the document he was writing before laying his quill down and putting the ink away. He ruffled the boy's hair, watching with a content smile as Estel patted his hand away. "He seems to be rather fond of you, Mellon." Glorfindel said from his place in the door opening.

"Well, yes you know me, when the children get to know me, they love me." Erestor replied. Estel pulled a face at the older elf who stood in the doorway before he grabbed a sheet of paper and skipped out of the room. Glorfindel smiled when he watched Estel skip past him.

Later that evening Elrond, his sons, Glorfindel and Erestor all of them were sitting in Elrond's study. The elves were drinking wine while Estel was sipping hot chocolate while looking at the gathered elves with an expression of awe on his face. All of them were dressed in their finest clothes and Estel felt oddly out of place, so he stood up, putting his cup down and tried to sneak out of the room. Instead strong arms caught him and he was lifted until he was face to face with Elladan. "Were you off to, Estel?"

"I do not know. Perhaps to find people those look like me." Estel could feel sadness radiating from Elladan as he said those words. The elf placed the boy on his lap and asked. "What do you mean little one?"

"Well you all look nice and have ears that are pointy, while I look normal and my ears are round." Estel replied. Elladan smiled gently at that and answered. "But we are family, Estel. One of your forefathers was family of Ada, which makes you in short our family member. We simply call you brother, if you do not mind?"

"I do not mind at all. Although I do hope I will get bigger and that I am not going to be your little brother all the time." Estel frowned, dangling his short legs. Elladan let out a clear laugh at this, drawing the attention of everybody in the room. "You will always be our little brother, Estel, no matter how tall you might be one day. But now I think it is time for gifts, do you not agree?"

Estel nodded and turned his attention to the whole room but after everybody had sat down, he cried. "Can I go first?" Elrond looked at his youngest son and answered. "Estel, you do not get a first pick at the gifts. They need to be shared with everybody not just the gift for you first."

"But Ada, I want to give my gifts first, not get them." Estel explained, bouncing on Elladan's lap, not noticing the elf grimace in pain every time the boy's feet hit something other then his leg. "Estel, perhaps you can stop…" Elladan gasped out loud before with lightning fast reflexes Glorfindel grabbed the boy around the waist and easily transferred him to his own lap, giving Elladan some time to breath. "And now you are going to sit still unless you do not wish to get any gifts at all."

From that point on Estel sat so still it surprised everyone. "Well anyway, I shall go first." Elrond eventually replied and stood up while going to the small tree that stood in the room and taking a wrapped present from the small stack underneath it. "It is for Elrohir." Elrond announced after a moment and gave it to his second born who looking slightly surprised that he got a gift.

After opening it, he exclaimed a delighted squeal and stood to hug Glorfindel and Elrond, near his feet was a new quiver. "You are quite welcome, little one, you needed a new one." Glorfindel replied who placed Estel back in his lap.

It was nearly an hour later and everybody had their gifts. Estel was happily drawing in a new scrap book given to him by Erestor and at his feet were several toy soldiers. He was so occupied that he did not catch the look Elrond was sending Glorfindel and the elf started a conversation with his seneschal that even Estel could easily overhear while they stood near the tree. "Well that was fun. I suppose now we that we have given everybody their gift, we should start cleaning up and get ready for bed. Oh but wait, what is this? An envelope addressed to Estel." At this point the boy came up to his Ada and Elrond handed him the envelope. He looked at the piece of paper for a moment before handing it back with the words. "I cannot read it."

Elrond nodded and while placing his hand on top of Estel's head he read. "This says that your final gift, Estel, awaits us outside. So I suppose that is where we should be heading to." He gathered Estel in his arms and the boy bounced happily, hardly suppressing his excitement.

When they came outside Estel cried out with glee for their in the court yard was a pony. Elrond exchanged a smile with Glorfindel and Erestor. "So Estel, what do you think?" Elrohir asked.

Estel frowned and answered. "But Ada, that is a mini horse, is he going to grow big like me?" Elrond looked at his son in surprise while the rest of the elves burst out laughing. "No, Estel, that is a pony. He will not grow bigger, but why do you not go up and escort him together with Glorfindel to his place in the stable."

Estel did as he was asked and while hopping down the steps, he patted the pony and returned the mini horse together with Glorfindel to his rightful place in the warm stable, as Estel's place was once again in his family's heart.

**Hope you like it and give me a name for the 'mini' horse. Review of course and let me know what you want to see next. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and the ideas. Here is Estel learning to read and his teachers are Erestor and Glorfindel. Let's begin. **

"Estel, unless you sit still I will send for your Ada and he will think of a suitable punishment for you." Erestor sounded annoyed, that was funny because that was actually how he felt. Normally his voice would not betray his emotions but this time it did. "But Erestor, it is such a nice day outside. Can I not learn how to read another time?" Estel was jumping up and down in his chair.

Erestor ran a hand over his face before running the same hand through his hair and he swallowed the groan which threatened to come out before he spoke in a mocked calm voice. "No, you cannot. Now sit still and you can go outside after we are done." The child flopped down in the chair and while crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted. "Good, now where were we?" Erestor was pleased Estel finally listened to him.

The advisor sat down in the chair opposed Estel and picked up the piece of paper on which he had written several letters. "So Estel, tell me what letter this is?" He asked, holding up the piece of paper and pointing to the letter E. Estel had hard look on his face and he turned his head away while he said. "I do not know and I do not care to know."

Erestor looked at the boy before he said. "Estel, that is not very nice. What do I to make you listen to me and learn?" But it was not Estel who answered. "I think you might have to change you whole teaching plan around, mellon nin. It bores him and that is why he does not wish to learn." Glorfindel leaned against the doorframe, his body seeming relaxing but his eyes, though they sparkled with amusement, were darting across the room before settling on Erestor, who was staring at him with a hard look in his eyes.

"My teaching has never bored anybody." The younger elf eventually replied, causing Glorfindel to give a short laugh and step into the room. "Perhaps this is true for the elves but it is not so for humans apparently. What you have to do is make it interesting for him."

"And how do I do that, oh wise one?" Erestor replied, shaking his head at the elf. "By giving Estel what he wants and I daresay you shall get what you want. Remember how we taught Estel elvish by taking him outside and pointing things out to him, saying the common name for them and the elvish name? Why do you not use the same method now? Only for example point things out to him which begin with certain letters. But do you know the best thing?"

"No, I do not. But you plan to inform me?" Erestor retorted not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Erestor, you are hurting my feelings, why it is that I am going to help you of course." Glorfindel exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by Erestor's retort.

The younger elf shook his head while the senechal stepped up to Estel to ask him "Come, we shall go outside and we shall teach you how to read." The boy noddedn happily while he took Glorfindel´s hand and hopped off the couch and into the hallway, while Erestor shruddered before walking after them.

It was not long before they stood outside and Glorfindel pointed to one of the trees, asking. "Estel, do you know with what letter that word begins?" The elf crouched down near the boy to hear the answer. " I think it starts with a T?" There was a slight hesitation within the boy´s voice and Erestor found himself smiling before he answered. " That is correct, Estel. Can you think of any other word that start with the same letter?"

The boy thought deeply before he said with a big smile. " Yes, tapestry and tarts. The kind that Cook makes and the thing Ada has hanging in his study." He was proud of how he remembered it. He saw Glorfindel wink at Erestor quickly before the advisor, who shook his head and scrowled at the blond elf, answered. "Yes, very good Estel. Shall I write the word tree out for you and then we can continue on with other words?" The boy nodded and sat down with Erestor.

Glorfindel nodded slightly in encouragement when the boy´s eyes fell upon him before he settled himself underneath a tree and relaxed. He could faintly hear Erestor and Estel move around the garden, he made sure they stayed in his line of vision or hearing. He closed his eyes and allowed memories to resurface.

He could easily remember the first time he beheld the boy. It was a rainy day in the spring and for nearly 2 months Elladan and Elrohir had been gone in order to aid to Rangers against the roaming orcs. No news had been given to any of them, not even to Glorfindel when he last patrolled the borders of Rivendell. No until one of his men cam running to him, saying two horses had just crossed the borders, racing at a pace which could kill the horses.

He had rushed out of the house, not realizing Elrond had followed him and it had not been long before Elrohir and Elladan has rushed into the courtyard. They had pulled to a stop but their faces were grim. Elrohir´s face had stains of tears on them while a hard look was set on Elladan´s face. Only Elrohir had dismounted and he could hear Elrond gasping beside him, worry for his son evident in his eyes. Elrohir had simply reached up to take a bundle from his brother, their eyes meeting for a mere moment before they snapped back to their father.

Elrohir had stepped forward and said. " We fought long and hard and there was no time or place to send news. One of their settlements was destroyed and we spent many a night helping the villagers escape but there were too many and we had to flee. But that night we were amushed and Arathorn was slain. He was shot in the eye with an arrow. We fought again but it was a lost cause so we fled, again. We helped Gilrean with her youngest son, Aragorn, who now is the only heir to the Throne of Gondor and chieftan of the Dunedan. The fate of their race rests on the shoulders of a two year old. Adar, I would like you to meet Aragorn."

With those words the young elf pulled away the blankets to reveal a tear stricken face with curly dark hair and curious grey eyes. Glorfindel could feel Elrond stepped around him and forward and locking his gaze with that of Aragorn. "Estel?" The elf whispered softly before with a war like cry Elladan had spun his horse around and had raced again out of the courtyard. In the moments that passed Elrohir had pushed Aragorn into Elrond´s arms and raced after his hearbroken brother.

Elrond had watched his sons go with hooded eyes before turning back to the boy in his arms and said outloud. "Your name shall be Estel here, Aragorn." The weeks that had followed had been many of talking about the future of Estel and how they would aid the rangers and who would lead them. It was decided that Estel would remain with them and Gilrean, Estel´s mother had left, hearbroken but determined to go back to her people.

Glorfindel had done as he had always done and would always do as long as Elrond or his children remained on this earth, to aid and protect those, combined in blood to Elrond or in love.

The elf was shaking out his thoughts by the very boy he had been thinking about and he opened his eyes, smiling at Estel the moment their eyes locked. "Look, Glorfy, Erestor taught me how to write my name." Glorfindel smiled and pulled the boy in his lap, hearing the young human ramble on about Erestor and he saw Elrond watching them both with fatherly pride in his eyes.

It was not long before the keen eyed boy noticed his father and nearly launched himself into the eldar´s arms, expecting and recieving a hug while Elrond crouched down to see what the boy had done. Glorfindel settled back down and thought again of his task. Yes, to aid and protect those combined in blood to Elrond or in love, it was what he would be doing for quite some time and he decided that he liked it.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me such a long time to update but my computer broke down. But here it is finally. Send me some ideas. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have no idea how Halbarad looks like so I kind of made it up and Estel shall also find out about humans. Let's begin. **

Elrond stood on top of the big stairway overlooking the courtyard. He could hear Estel's shouts of glee coming closer and he could not help but smile, even despite the unexpected arrival which was yet to come. Halbarad, the leader of the rangers, had been wounded and was currently brought to Rivendell. Elrond was worried about him. Besides himself and his sons and some of the residents of Rivendell, Halbarad was the only one who knew the true identity of Estel and it was better kept a secret.

If Halbarad died before they could prepare Estel for his destiny, all the hard work was lost. Elrond hoped with all his heart the young ranger would be alright. He could already see the horses coming through the gates. He felt hands tug on his trousers and he looked down to see Estel looking up at him. "Are you alright, Ada?"

Elrond smiled and touched Estel's head briefly before he answered. "Yes, I am well. A friend of mine has been wounded and they bring him here. I worry for him." He watched as the boy looked out into the courtyard. "Look, Ada, horses approach."

Elrond nodded at his son and looked out once more when the horse pulled to a stop and one tall brown haired man was helped down. He was supported by two figures in cloaks and one of them dropped his hood, revealing a youthful face with dark hair and a thick beard while he answered. "Master Elrond, we bring you Halbarad, chieftain of the Dunedan. He has been wounded when the mountain slid down after the spring rains. We think his leg is broken."

"Take him inside." Elrond answered, taking Estel into his arms so he would not get in the way. The brown haired man named Halbarad grimaced every now and then when he was jostled too much. When they passed Elrond he called for a pause and turned to the elven lord. "Is that… your son?" He finally finished, catching Elrond's look. "Yes, I will introduce you once you are settled and I have given you something for the pain." Elrond answered, smiling gently.

It was not long before Halbarad was settled and the rangers had gone to their rooms after making sure everything was secure. Estel was excited by the prospect of having other humans in the house and it took all of Elladan's and Elrohir's power to keep him away from them, less they recognized him for who he truly was.

After a while Elrond send for Estel and the boy came skipping into the room. Halbarad looked up from his plate and smiled at the boy. "Hello." He greeted them both, watching as Elrond settled himself on the chair next to the bed with Estel in his lap. Estel waved briefly but did not say anything. He nudged the boy and finally Estel said. "Hello, I am Estel and you?"

Halbarad breathing hitched in his throat as the boy spoke before he answered. "My name is Halbarad. And I am a man." Estel appeared confused for a moment before he said. "My Ada says I am just a boy." Elrond chuckled softly and he ruffled the boy's hair. "You will be big one day as well, Estel." Elrond answered while Estel patted his hand away. "Perhaps you can go visit Halbarad later again when he is rested, would you like that?"

The boy nodded and skipped out of the room. Elrond waited until Estel's voice sounded from outside before he relaxed, Halbarad's voice startled him. "He will achieve great things when he knows of his destiny. He truly looks like Arathorn's son. He will do well but I thank you for raising him as your son."

"I could never have refused a descendent of my brother. He is my son, you are right, Halbarad." Elrond spoke softly. "You should sleep, you are weary and I will make certain Estel does not disturb you." With those words Elrond left.

At dinner time the whole household was in an uproar because none could seem to find Estel. The boy had not come to lunch but he was usually out playing with the twins, but when they returned indoors and said they had not seen Estel, Elrond became worried. He waved Glorfindel's and Erestor's help away and went to his study to think, that is where he found Estel.

The boy was standing behind the couch, close to the fireplace and Elrond was again reminded off the first time the boy had a nightmare. He immediately sought the bond with his children to tell them Estel was safe and the both of them would not join them for dinner. Elrond knelt and opened his arms to Estel, watching as the boy inched closed. "What is the matter, Estel?"

"Am I your true son? A son of you…I do not know the words. Are you my sire?" Estel asked suddenly, his voice breaking slightly. Elrond sighed, he knew this day had come and he sat down. "No, Estel, I am not your sire. But you are my true son. A son I hold dear to my heart and could not bear to lose."

Estel did not go to his father but instead hopped on the couch beside the lord. "Then who are my real parents?" The boy was fidgeting with his hands and Elrond placed his own hand over them to stop it. "Estel, I cannot tell you for it would bring you in grave danger to know. But they were off the race of men and you would have made them proud. But I should tell you, your mother is still alive, ion Nin."

"So you adopted me? And you would have kept me in hiding for years to come?" The look on the boy's face made Elrond's heart break and all he wanted to do was draw Estel in his arms but he knew it would be unwelcome. So instead he settled his hands in his lap and answered. "Yes, Estel, I would have kept you in hiding. Some of your ancestors were send to Rivendell to be fostered but when Elrohir and Elladan brought you in, we all knew that this was no mere fostering. You were in a lot of danger and you still are now. I cannot tell you more then that. But do know, by the second month you were here, already you had a place in my heart and I decided to raise you as my own child."

"I know, Ada." Estel sighed and then walked out of the room, shoulders slumbered. Elrond bowed his head, not knowing what to do. It was not long before a knock on the door brought Elrond out of his reverie and he saw Elladan had come in. His oldest son leaned against the doorframe and a sad expression was on his face while he said. "Estel said he wished to go with Halbarad. Father, you have to stop them, less he will go away."

Elrond shook his head and he answered. "I always raised Estel as my own son and true, it is dangerous for him to go out there. But he has a right to go see his mother. We cannot keep him here against his will."

He bowed his head again but soon he was pulled to his feet by an angry Glorfindel and before the elf shook him forcefully, he could see Elladan looking at him with tears standing in his eyes. "You will not dare to allow Estel to go with the adan (humans). It will endanger him but most importantly you will lose him. He is your son, Elrond and what he needs is his father. Now let those brains of you work and go and get your Estel back."

Elrond was pushed out of the room roughly by Glorfindel as he protested loudly. "Estel will resent it when I get him back."

"No, he will not. You will lose everything else you love, Elrond. Now go and get him, less you wish for me to drag you down there. He loves you, Elrond and he needs his father." Glorfindel answer was stinging but Elrond hurried down the hallway in search of Estel. He found the boy in the healing wing talking with Halbarad.

They were currently speaking of human customs and Halbarad smiled at Elrond while he explained everything to Estel, careful off keeping his real parents out of the picture. Estel turned to face his father when Elrond walked in and Elrond could clearly see the enthusiasm on the boy's face. "Ada, Halbarad says I need to come and visit sometime when I get older. May I?"

Elrond swallowed his tears away and sat down before he asked. "Do you wish to visit your mother, Estel?" He received a blank stare from Estel before a smile broke it and the boy asked. "Can I really, Ada?"

"Yes, Estel, if you wish then you can." Elrond answered sadly. He watched as Halbarad seemed to settle on a conclusion but kept his mouth shut. "But when are you free then, Ada? So we can go together." Elrond was stunned when Estel spoke to him so and he was moved and before he could help himself, he had pulled Estel in his arms and asked, in a hoarse voice. "You do not wish to be parted from me?"

Estel shook his head with a confused look upon his face and said after giving his father a big hug. "No, Ada. I love you, remember." Only then gave Elrond way to tears as he gathered the boy he called son more closely.

**Hope you liked it. I am thinking about doing a story where Estel is told of his heritage so let me know if you want to see that. Please review and ideas are welcome. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. A girl likes Estel and Estel, being a seven year old boy, thinks them as icky. Let's begin. **

Estel sighed in annoyance when the giggling sound appeared again. He rubbed at his eyes before slipping inside, successfully hiding himself from the view of the "monsters". The group of young female Elflings giggled while one leaned over to whisper something within one the fairest ears. "He is not here, Miriel. He must still be busy."

Miriel's pretty face fell as she looked around to find the source of her crush. "Perhaps we can find him some other time. He may be the son of the lord but even he cannot hide every time. Least of all tonight at the feast, when I plan to make him mine." She shared a giggle with her friends before they disappeared again.

Estel was met by Elrond's confused gaze as the elven lord finally looked underneath his desk to what was the source of the movements that made his desk shake. He leaned over to pull the boy from underneath his desk and settled him upon his lap, asking. "Estel, what are you doing hiding underneath my desk?"

"Oh, nothing Ada. I am just hiding like you said." Estel absentminded fidgeted with his father's robe. "Estel?" Elrond asked again, this time his voice a little bit sterner and the next moment his son cried out. "Please do not send me to the feast, Ada. I do not wish to go."

Elrond was stunned, normally Estel would beg to go to whatever feast there was given at the time and this time his father had given him leave and the boy did not wish to do. He would never understand children. "Why do you not wish to go?"

"I do not wish to see Miriel." Elrond frowned at the answer. He knew the female Estel was talking about but she was nice as were most of the other children in Rivendell, why Estel did not wish to go because of her was quite beyond him. "Estel, you go to this feast. It is an order and you small make amends with this Miriel now hop along, I have work to do." With those words he pushed Estel off his lap and towards the door. The boy nodded sadly at him before he ran off.

That evening after dinner had been eaten by all, Elrond smiled at everybody before leading them towards the hall of fire where the dancing would be held. He noticed Estel seemed to be glued to Elladan's leg throughout most of the evening, he could not be coaxed into leaving the grown elf long enough and the boy looked around in fear. It had all been well until Elladan wished to dance himself with some of the maidens that were currently attending.

Elrond stepped closer to his two children when he noticed Estel did not wish to let go. "Estel, you have to let Elladan go dancing. He wishes to have a good time and as much fun as it is for you to be attached to his leg, he cannot enjoy himself so please let go." Elrond spoke sternly. He was not prepared when Estel instead attached himself to his chest and cried out softly. "No but Miriel will come and take me away."

Elrond frowned and said. "I thought I told you to apologize to her. Why did you not?" Estel stared at him with a blank expression on his face and a chuckling Elrohir stopped next to his father while the younger elf said. "They are not fighting, Atar. She likes Estel and he does not."

Elrond looked at his son incomprehensively and Elrohir's chuckles turned into full fledged laughter as he added. "She has a crush on Estel, father." Elrond still looked at him in wonder before the sentence sank in and the lord said. "Oh, oh, now I understand. But that is wonderful, Estel. Your first crush, I am so glad for you." He hugged the boy close to his chest and with a look of disgust Estel looked at his father.

"Glad! How can you possibly be glad? She is icky and wants to touch me and hug me all the time and what is even worse, she wants to kiss me. That is gross." Estel exclaimed in a loud voice. "There is nothing wrong with kissing, Estel." Elrohir told him gently as he touched the boy on top of the head.

"Well perhaps not for you and Dan but then again you stick your tongue in a girl's mouth and even into her shirt…." The next moment Elrohir clasped his hand over Estel's mouth and smiled an apology at his father, who sensed a headache coming on.

The younger elf opened his mouth to answer but Elrond shook his head as he spoke. "I do not want to hear it. Just leave it be, perhaps some later time." Elrohir managed a blushed grin at him and Elrond shook his head before settling Estel on the ground and telling the boy sternly not to attach himself to anybody anymore.

It was not long before a pretty elf maiden came forward shyly. Estel gave a groan and Elrond greeted the child happily. "Hello Miriel, my my, you look nice this evening. Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly at him and asked in a soft voice. "I was wondering if it would be okay for Estel to dance with me."

Elrond looked back at the young child standing by his side and he bent over to ask. "Estel, do you wish to dance with Miriel?"

"No!" Estel answered firmly. Elrond looked back at Miriel to see the young child beginning to tear up as she managed, "Please excuse me," and rushed into the gardens. Elrond turned back to his son with anger blazing in his eyes. "You have hurt her feelings. All you had to do was dance with her, what was so wrong with that? Now go after her and apologize."

Estel looked at him and asked with a look of pure misery on his face. "Must I, Ada?"

"Yes, now hurry up." And with those words and his father's final tone the boy hurried away after the wounded elven child. Estel sighed deep, how did he manage to get stuck in this? He followed the path that led out towards the pond and took a turn left when he could hear crying.

He followed the sound to find Miriel sitting on a rock crying her heart out. "Have you come to make matters worse?" She nearly screamed at him and Estel answered. "No, I just wanted to tell you I am sorry."

Her tears had disappeared and smiled at him while she asked. "One dance to make it up?" Estel fought the groan that threatened to overcome him and nodded, smiling. "Good, then let us go back and dance."

Estel stood still in shock. "Back? Why can we not dance in here?" She smiled at him sweetly before grabbing his hand and giggling softly. "Because, silly, there is nobody here to see us. Boys can be so dumb sometimes." A dumbfound Estel allow Miriel to guide him back to the halls and then eventually to the dance floor where she guided him in a slow dance.

The boy tried his best to ignore the urge to push her away from him and tried to be polite to her even as his brothers called out to him and whistled. He twirled her round and when the ending of the song came he gave her small peck on the cheek before she rushed off towards her friends, leaving a stunned Estel in her wake.

He made his way over to his brothers who gladly accepted him. They both smiled at him and Elladan patted him on the head. "I am very proud of you, Estel. You have done a good job." Estel nodded but then Miriel came to him once again with the request of another dance. Estel sighed before he accepted once more.

After they were done Miriel smiled at him and said. "I am sorry Estel but I am breaking our relationship off. We have had a fun time playing but I need somebody who is willing to love me for me and who can kiss me like a real elf can. I hope you do not feel all too bad." Then she walked away, leaving once again a stunned Estel in her wake.

The boy walked back to his brother and he asked. "When do you know when you have a relationship with a girl?" The grown elves shared a look before Elrohir lifted the boy up and settled him on his hip. "When you have both agreed to it. And when you love a girl and she loves you back. It has to be the same for you both but sometimes that can be hard."

"Well apparently I have just been dumped." The boy softly confessed, this earned him a hug from both of the twins. "Well, Estel, you will never ever understand a girl." And with those words the boy had to agree as he hugged his brothers back.

**I know it is short. hides for angry readers but please don't hurt me. I have officially run out of ideas so please send some. The story surrounded in love is up and that is about Estel being told of his in heritage, so please go check that out and review with what you think and review this chapter of course. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another chapter. Estel meets Gandalf for the first time and learn about the elven rings of power. Vilya is the name of the Ring of Air that Elrond carries. The only realm not protected by an elven ring is Mirkwood. Lorien is protected by Galadriel's ring and Rivendell by Elrond's ring. If I make a mistake please let me know. Let's begin. **

Estel looked around when the sound of horse hoofs sounded nearby. He could not detect the source of the sound so he made for the road. "Ai, watch out!" A booming voice cried before Estel covered up his head when the horse before him rallied. When there came no further sound Estel uncovered his eyes and looked up. Before him was a beautiful brown mare with an angry looking old man on top.

Estel swallowed thickly when he saw the scowl underneath the bushy eyebrows of the man. "That was a very dangerous thing you did there, boy. Are you not far out of your way? The nearest human settlement is at least 20 miles from here." The man eventually answered as he dismounted. Estel did his best not to stare at the man who was all dressed in grey including a big hat to match it.

The man crouched down in front of Estel as he spoke. "Do you understand me?" His speech was Westeron, something Estel had not really learned although he understood it perfectly. "Yes of course." He offered in elvish and watched as a strange expression overtook the old man's face. "You speak elvish, boy. Well in the Northern realms that is not so strange. Tell me; are you one of the Dunedan?"

Estel cocked his head to the side, he had heard his brothers use the term but he did not know precisely what it was. "I would not know, sir." He eventually replied. "Well it is too dangerous for a small boy like you to be outside. Shall I bring you home?"

Estel quickly shook his head, looking around into the wood in hopes of spotting one of the elves. "No, thank you. It is not that far, I can walk myself." He turned back to the man who by now looked surprised. "The nearest settlement is 20 miles out east surely you cannot walk that far before nightfall…" He would have continued if Estel did not interrupt him. "But the house is right there." The boy pointed in the direction of Elrond's house.

"Do you live with the elves?" The man asked. "In the house of Elrond?" Twice the boy nodded and the old man heaved a sigh of relief as he continued. "I am on my way to see Elrond. Do you wish to rise on my house so the journey shall go faster?" Estel nodded eagerly, most of the people who came to Rivendell were friends of his Ada so it was alright if he rode with the old man, as long as he did not fall off and hurt himself.

It was not long until they rode into the courtyard and Estel dismounted, smiling up at the old man as he said. "Thank you kindly sir." He turned when two strong hands gripped his shoulders tightly and he was turned to face an angry Glorfindel as the elven lord hissed. "This is the last time I shall say this, you are not to leave the woods and play on the road. Next time you will not slip away…"

Glorfindel was barely controlling himself as he shook Estel lightly, he could not tell the boy he had concerned about him for if anybody outside of Rivendell found out about Estel's true name and in heritage everything that they had worked for would be lost. Of course he cared about the boy as well, more then he dared to admit.

"My dear Glorfindel, please you will frighten the poor boy." The old man said and Glorfindel looked up in shock before he rose in a fluid motion and cried out. "Mithrandir, it has been too long. What brings you here, my friend?" Mithrandir smiled at him and winked at Estel before he stepped around the boy and embraced the golden warrior warmly.

"You know him, Glorfy?" Estel asked when they let go off each other and clasped each other on the back. Glorfindel smiled at Estel and placed his arm around the boy's shoulders, bringing him closer to them both. "Yes, dear one, I do. I have known him for along time and he has been a good friend of mine long before you were even born."

"Glorfy?" Mithrandir asked with a raised eyebrow but Glorfindel waved it away and asked. "You are here to see Elrond?" Mithrandir nodded and asked once more. "Glorfy?"

The blond elf shook his head as he lifted Estel off the ground and settled him upon his hip, guiding the way inside as he spoke. "He cannot pronounce it. The twin's names have been changed to Ro and Dan. Perhaps you should change your name as well?"

Estel's eyes peeked back at the old man and he smiled before Mithrandir answered. "Fine, my boy, you may call me Gandalf. It may be easier to remember." Glorfindel could see Estel was connecting the dots but he shook his head at the boy and watched as Estel smiled at him before looking back at Gandalf. "And what is your name, little one?"

"His name is Estel and he is my son." Elrond's voice called out. "Ada." Estel cried out and started wiggling so Glorfindel set him on his own to feet before the boy launched himself in Elrond's waiting arms. The half elf laughed as he lifted the boy high in the air and Estel's squeals of laughter erupted through the hallway. "I am glad that you found him, Glorfindel. Thank you." Elrond smiled at the seneschal before he settled Estel back on the ground.

Gandalf watched them with a smile and a knowing glance passed between him and Glorfindel. The last time they had seen Elrond this happy was when his wife's fair presence still graced these halls. "You knew of my coming, Elrond. We have much to discuss, but perhaps it would be wise for your son to be present." Gandalf's face was grim and Elrond nodded before he softly told Estel to go and play.

The boy shuffled his feet but then bounced off. "Perhaps we can talk later. I think you are in need of some food first, my friend." Elrond smiled at him and together they walked off, not looking back to see Estel slipped into Elrond's office and into the big closet while the boy whispered. "I want to know what is going on."

It was not long before both Elrond and Gandalf came walking into the room again, talking quietly among themselves. Elrond turned to close the door behind him before he sat down while Estel peeked through the crack in the door at them, hoping he would catch every word of what was being said.

"What is it that you fear Gandalf? It has been a long time since I have seen you so gloom, my friend." Elrond looked at the old man with growing concern as Gandalf spoke. "I fear that something is once again tainting Eryn Lasgalen. You know how those woods are called now, Mirkwood. The only place where darkness does not rule is where the elves of Thranduil still hold fast but for how long I dare not say. It is time we summon the white council and deal with this matter, there is something in those woods that does not belong there. The gathering darkness is too thick for it to be mere orcs or goblins. Have you felt anything?"

Elrond fingered something on his right hand and Estel narrowed his eyes to see well. It appeared for a moment to be some sort of golden band before it disappeared but Estel was sure he had seen it. "You are right. The northern lands are getting darker and it grows harder for me to hold the valley secure. Would I not had this power we would have been overrun or much like Thranduil's elves had to hide in the trees and carried arms wherever we went. Already my sons ride out as much as they can to fight this oncoming darkness but what is it, I cannot say."

"The One was not destroyed and I fear it has been found. I have heard rumours that Sauron is once again taking shape in Dol Guldur. His stronghold in Baradur is being rebuilt. Messages from Gondor are saying that they see fire coming from Mount Doom and whispers have it that old evil once more houses in Minas Morgul. The Nine have been enslaved long ago and of the Seven nearly all have been found. I have searched in vain. The Three are the only ones left of the Rings of Power." Gandalf spoke with growing urgency and Estel had a feeling he was not suppose to hear this.

He remembered the Rings of Power from his history lesson with Ada and Erestor, how they were made by an elf and Sauron and how Sauron had tricked that elf and slain him while gathering to him the Seven which belonged to the Dwarves and the Nine which belonged to Men. But the Three were given to the elves and Sauron had no hand in their making but he desired them above all else. In secret Sauron had made his own ring and thus the elves knew they had been tricked by Sauron and a war had erupted. A big battle in which his Ada had fought. But why that Ring was so important, Estel had no idea.

"If the One has been found we would know. I would have felt it through Vilya, even if I do not wear it openly but it is a part of me and I would be enslaved as well. As would others be, you know of whom I speak." Elrond once more fingered that thing on his hand and this time Estel did not only see a golden band but a large blue sapphire as well.

He gasped and realized his mistake when Elrond turned sharply to his closet. He had forgotten he was not supposed to make a sound and Elrond, even if he was a half elf, had the hearing of the elves and could hear him if he made a sound. Crawling back away from the crack he watched as Elrond got up and walked to the closet, the disappearing of the light was the only warning he got before Elrond opened the closet doors and looked down at him.

He expected to be shouted at or yelled at but when Elrond did not so thing Estel looked up at his father to see a unreadable expression on his face and one lone tear making it's way down Elrond's cheek. His father crouched down before opening his arms and Estel crawled in, too stunned by the tears in Elrond's eyes to say anything.

He felt himself being lifted by Elrond and placed his arms around the ancient's elf's neck. He wanted to apologize for eavesdropping but something kept him from saying those things. He buried his face in the space between Elrond's shoulder and neck and inhaled his Ada's unique scent. A scent of paper and ink and horses. For some reason today there were horses there as well.

He refused to look up even when Elrond sat down with him in his lap until Gandalf said. "Estel, please look at me." Estel could not meet Elrond's gaze and blurted out. "I am sorry, I know I am allowed to listen in but I just wanted to know what was going on. Please punish me but do not say you are disappointed in me." He shook with the force of his own words and felt Elrond gently rub his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"What you have heard today, Estel, you will hear more from in the future. We are not angry with you but you must promise us both to not tell a soul about this. For if you do it can endanger many people, including your Ada and your brothers and everybody that you care about." Gandalf's voice was stern but gentle and Estel nodded quickly before he took a deep breath and looked at his father.

He did not see a disappointing look but still the tears in his eyes but there was a sad smile and he leaned back against Elrond's chest, hearing the strong heartbeat of the ancient elf next to his ear. He felt sleepy all of a sudden as he asked. "Ada, what is that which you have on your right hand? I thought I could see a golden band and even a large sapphire there before it disappeared and now there is nothing there."

Through a haze of weariness he could hear his father saying. "That is a very special ring, Estel and I shall tell you about it when it is time for me to reveal my secrets. But you must forget about it and keep it hidden as you need to keep hidden what you have learned today. It is the only way for us to survive."

Estel nodded and said in a sleep filled voice before he drifted off. "I give you my word, Ada. I love you."

Elrond smiled sadly as he stroked his son's hair and whispered. "I love you as well, Estel."

"Much could have been lost today if you had not raised him the way you did. He will keep his word, Elrond. And he will always be your son, no matter what may happen. Do not let the future weight heavily on your heart, my friend, many happy years with your Estel are still before you before you must tell him who he really is. And in the end, he will still be your Aragorn." As if on cue the boy smiled in his sleep at that name and Elrond could not help but smile as well both at Gandalf's words and Estel's happy face.

**Hope you liked it. Please post some ideas. And review of course. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the long wait. Here is another chapter. Let's begin. **

"Ada, can we ride faster?" Elrond laughed as the question rose through the air while he urged his horse into a quicker step. He caught up with Estel who was on his pony. "Be careful my son." He called out, making sure to keep Estel in his sight.

"Ada, the river is coming up. Is it alright if I cross it?" The question floated through the air as Estel rounded the bend in the roadside that led to the river. Elrond barely had time to call out a no when Estel screamed. Elrond launched his horse into a full blown gallop and quickly rounded the bend as well.

What he saw there nearly made his heart stop. The spring rains had flooded the river and flooded over the road, the current running swiftly and even now Elrond had to rear in his horse to pull the frightened animal back. Estel stood in the middle, looking scared and crying out to him, calling for his Ada's help.

He forced himself to think, searching for the knowledge if the river was not too deep for him to stand. "Be still, child, I will try to come for you but you must not move, Estel, promise me this." Elrond was glad his voice did not sound as shaky as he was feeling. He could see Estel nodding before he stripped of his outer tunic, leaving it crumbled to the floor.

Proceeding slowly down the steep hill that led to the water edge he proceeded into the water. Taking one caution step at a time Elrond was soon waist deep in the water. Trying his best to keep his balance he preceded towards Estel, calling out and forcing a smile upon his lips he tried to calm Estel. "Do not worry, ion nin, soon I will have you safe."

He extended his arms when he reached Estel and the boy answered. "Ada, I cannot move. Please… help …me." The sentence came in hiccups and Elrond reached out with his mind to calm his youngest son, the current pulling at him strongly yet he fought it with all his might. He slowly made another step towards Estel until with one wrong step and a cry from Estel he felt his feet slip from beneath him and the current pulled him under.

With a barely audible noise his body hit the rocks lying underneath the water as Elrond struggled to surface, his body burning with the strain the stream put on him. He managed to break the surface long enough to draw breath before he was pulled down again. He saw his life flashing by but refused to give in, Estel needed him, his hope needed him and he was not going to be let down.

Breaking the surface yet again, Elrond pulled in another deep breath before willing himself to swim to the little isle Estel was on, the boy shouting at him. Fatigue fought to drag him back down but Elrond refused to surrender, he would do so when he was on land, safe. He hooked himself on the small isle, trying to get his breathing back in his body only Estel had disappeared.

Fear seized Elrond as the half elf looked around in search of his youngest son. He could not find him and despair clouded his mind, together with the fatigue. He fought hard against them until two screams made him look up. "Elrond!" Glorfindel was standing on the bank, holding a nearly hysterical and wet Estel. There were several warriors standing close by, some of them very wet while others held fast a rope, which was tossed to Elrond. Reaching out weakly Elrond fought the strong current, afraid to be swept away. He noticed his right arm seem to be unable to move, why he did not know.

He caught the rope with his left hand and while struggling to remain awake he allowed the warriors to pull him away from the isle, towards the bank they were standing on. He reminded himself to breathe in deeply but as his vision swam, darkness etched his vision and it was not all too soon until the darkness consumed everything and the world went black….

"Elrond? Elrond, wake please!" He recognized the voice as he struggled his way back to the light world. His body felt heavy and his right arm throbbed. Dark spots appeared in his vision as he opened his eyes and while he struggled to rise strong hands pressed him down. "Do not move, Elrond." Something was pressed against his lips and as he moved his right hand he nearly screamed when a soaring pain shot through his arm.

"Lay still. You need to recover." The voice came again and in his haze filled mind Elrond wondered who it was. "Estel?" He moaned softly and the voice added. "He is safe. He was quite worried about you, as were we all. Do not move your arm, it appears to be broken but we shall as soon as you are awake enough leave for Rivendell. Your sons have been warned and they shall take care of you."

With a start Elrond realized who was speaking to him and he opened his eyes to find himself looking in Glorfindel's eyes. "But how?" He stammered, watching as his friend cocked his head to the side as he removed his hand from Elrond's chest. "Your horse came back without you and we grew worried so we came to check it out and we heard Estel's screams. It was not long until we came to the river and saw Estel pointed towards you when you disappeared underneath the surface."

"Estel is truly safe?" Elrond asked, allowing Glorfindel to help him into a sitting position. He could see his right arm and hand were wrapped tightly in a cloak and pressed to his body so he could not injure himself more. Glorfindel moved away for Elrond to see one of his warriors holding the sleeping boy. "We had to sedate him else I fear he would have jumped in after you." Elrond mentioned for the warrior to bring Estel to him and was only content when he had assured himself Estel was safe.

He contently leaned back against Glorfindel's chest as the warrior took Estel back and Elrond was helped to his feet. He hissed when his body protested against the movements and his stomach chirmed before with a defeating sigh he leaned over to his right to throw up.

"Oh, Elrond!" He heard Glorfindel exclaim beside him before the golden elf helped him by giving him a hand to grasp and haul himself up. "I will send myself to bed the moment I set foot in Rivendell." He groaned before Glorfindel with a firm hand around his waist, which had not been there a moment ago, hauled him halfway in the air and pushed him up on his horse, mounting behind Elrond. Before Elrond had a change to protest Glorfindel had nudged the horse forward and Elrond brought a hand to his stomach to keep himself from throwing up again.

"You will not set foot in Rivendell as far as I am concerned. You do not have the strength to walk now or take care of yourself. In this case your sons shall be the healer and you shall be the patient and by the Valar I will chain you to the bed if it means having to keep you from moving." The elf behind him whispered in his ear, Elrond only nodding as his watchful eyes searching for his youngest son. He caught sight of the boy on the horse beside him and only then did he allow himself to relax. He felt Glorfindel's arm slip around his waist as the elf drew him back to rest comfortably against his chest and Elrond nodded off.

Sounds startled him and the sensation of being lifted off the horse and pressed into another pair of arms. He fought his way back to awareness and found himself staring into Elladan's eyes as Elrohir spoke with Glorfindel who was still standing behind him. Elladan had placed his hand on his chest and appeared to be listening to his heart. "How are you feeling, Atar?" His oldest eventually asked him.

"I will be well, Elladan. I simply need some rest." Elrond spoke quickly not realizing Glorfindel shook his head behind him. "He does need rest but he needs to be tended. His right arm is broken and he has lost conscious and complained about fatigue and he has lost conscious. You better make sure he is alright, I will take care of Estel for now."

Together the combined strength of the twins was much more then his own, even if Elrond was at all strength and they quickly took hold of him and helped him inside. Inside his own private chamber, thank the Valar for that, for he was sure they had been debating whether or not to put him in the healing wing, they pushed him down on the bed before Elrohir sat down beside him.

"Estel?" Elrond struggled to rise but Elrohir shook his head until a cup was placed against his lips and Elrond dutifully swallowed the bitter liquid that he had used so many times to numb patients. At once he felt the room dim and a warm and cosy haze seemed to spread through him, like it would be on a day if he could sleep in.

He felt no pain while they worked on his arm, only the love in which his sons surrounded him. After a moment Elladan's head appeared above him and he spoke. "It is done, Atar. Go sleep now, I will have food send for us." He felt Elrohir cover him with a blanket and he nearly drifted off to sleep until a cry came bursting through the door.

Both Elladan and Elrohir shot up to catch Estel as he launched himself to the bed. The boy had tears running down his cheeks as he once more cried out. "Ada!" His eyes were wide and Elrond could see the lingering effects of the sedatives he was given. The boy was not relaxed because he had been afraid when he was given the sedatives and Elrond pushed himself upwards.

He nodded at Elladan, telling him he was ready to receive Estel. He caught the boy in his arms and send out a calm thought to calm the boy. "It is alright, Estel. I am alright." It took Estel a moment to look him over before he appeared satisfied and said. "Are you really well, Ada? You have broken your arm."

Elrond merely nodded as Estel curled up to him and continued to ramble but all that Elrond knew was that Elladan and Elrohir curled up to him as well and he drifted off to sleep, feeling loved and protected.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter but with the twins. Let's begin. **

"Ro! Dan!" Crying out their names Estel came bursting through the door. Two dark heads rose as Elladan got to his feet to catch his younger brother around the waist and lifted him in the air, asking. "What is the matter, Estel?"

The boy shook his head as the younger twin got up as well while Estel choked out, seeing the distressed faces before him. "My nana wrote me a letter." Elladan shared a look with Elrohir while he put Estel back on his face, seeing the boy waved a piece of paper before his eye. "Let me see, Estel." He grasped the paper out of the air as it once again came flowing by and quickly read it. "Ada says she is coming to see me. Is it not great?" The smile on the boy's face was enough to make their hearts melt as they both nodded.

"Yes, Estel, it is very nice for you. But you must dress nicely to impress her." Elrohir smiled at him as he took Estel from Elladan. "Yes, your mother will like that." Estel made a face at both of them as Elladan shared an amused look with Elrohir. "Now hop along and go clean your room. If your mother is to come a week from now, you better start now. Else she will take you away from us because we do not teach you how to properly clean your room."

As Estel hopped out of the room Elladan paused in his writing to cast another look at Elrohir as he asked. "I do hope she comes. It would be good for Estel to see her." Elrohir met his gaze as he answered. "She was hurt deeply by Adar's and Halbarad's decision to rename Estel and quite frankly burry his past until he is of the right age to know it. I know it has been done for his safety but you must imagine her pain. First she loses her husband at a very young age and then she pretty much loses her only son. I can understand her decision to live out the remaining of her life with her people. She was heartbroken when she came here and I do not know if she can bear the sight of a boy who she has not seen since childhood."

"Yes, but it would be good for her and Estel both if they got to know each other." Elladan argued as Elrohir looked away thoughtful before he continued. "True perhaps but the only heritage she could have given him was the tales she could tell him about his father and his ancestors. Now those are gone. She cannot tell him any stories about his father for fear of him being killed if Estel is ever caught. He has worked his way into a family which is not her race, and for that alone, seeing him answer to us as our son and brother, while we are not his kin but we will leave the biggest mark on him, even if he ever gets in touch with his own people. Let alone raise them."

"I do not understand why you must be so gloom about this." Elladan answered, looking down at his notes again. "Think of it if we were to choose to stay behind when Ada sails. It must be the same how she feels. Her son is lost to her and it damn well hurts, Dan!" Elrohir snapped at him as his twin gazed at him with a thoughtful expression on his face until he reached out to touch him upon the shoulder. "It reminds you of Naneth, does it not? We will not allow Estel to be heartbroken because of this, Ro. I will not allow it to happen." He watched with satisfaction as Elrohir nodded before they both continued with their notes.

The week was slow for Estel's sake but soon the day dawned his mother was to arrive. He wondered what she looked like; all he knew about her was that her name was Gilrean. He was standing next to Elrond and was apparently nervous for his Ada placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and said. "Do not worry, Estel. Your mother shall arrive soon." The tall elven lord smiled down at him one last time and for a moment Estel was glad Elrond had decided that only himself, his two sons, Erestor and Glorfindel would be here to welcome his mother and her company.

He heard the clamper of hooves before the horses came into view. There were about 10 people riding in total but he had only eyes for the young looking woman sitting in the middle on a brown mare. She had dark brown hair with keen grey eyes; the same grey eyes as himself although in lighting they could sometimes flash silver. She looked to be young but there were lines in her face with spoke of great sorrow. He was vaguely aware of Elrond greeting Halbarad and the fellow Dunedan; he could only think how he felt himself.

It did not feel like this was his mother, he recognized her on some unknown level but he did not think he could ever call her Naneth. He did not smile when Elrond finally introduced him to her and she smiled at him, saying. "Estel, my son. You have grown to be such a big boy."

"Thank you…" He hesitated to search for something to call her and for a moment a true smile lid her face as she answered. "You may call me whatever you like, Estel." He simply nodded and accepted the hug he received from her. After Elrond led their guests inside he remained outside, breathing in deeply and trying to identify these feelings which were coursing through him.

After a while he turned away from the house and walked towards the old pond, until at last he broke into a run. He sank down on his knees and looked down at his hands when tears seemed to fall down upon them. He did not know what he had expected to feel. Love perhaps for this woman, all he felt was some kind of weird pain. It left him feeling numb inside to know this woman was his mother.

"Estel?" Two soft voices were calling him and he turned to find his two brothers standing behind him. He had no idea how much he needed them when with a heartbroken cry he swung himself in their arms as they knelt down to catch him. They did not murmur soft spoken words as he choked out. "She cannot be my nana. She simply cannot! I thought it would be so different, I thought she would be different and that she would love me and I would know her…."

Elrohir shifted Estel's weight some as he sat down while Elladan did the same thing. "I know not what to tell you, Estel. She does really love you but it is hard for her to finally see you after so many years. But perhaps you expected too much, do you not agree?" Elrohir looked him in the eye and after a moment Estel sought out Elladan's gaze.

"Perhaps. But I really thought she was my nana and not some stranger." Estel eventually sobbed as his brothers exchanged a broken look between them. "We know what you mean, Estel. You know our mother was tortured by orcs when we were adults, right? Well when she finally recovered we did not know our own Naneth anymore and we felt quite the same way. Our only hope was if she would sail west she could recover and become the mother we all loved and cherished. She was broken hearted as is your Naneth. I know not if you will ever know her the way a child knows their mother all their life." Elladan answered.

"Then why did she give me up? Why could she not keep me and love me, like other mothers do?" Estel was nearly screaming as the twins huddled together to give him comfort and answer his questions. "I know not, Estel. Perhaps it is too painful to ask that question." Elrohir quickly suggested.

"Did she not want me?" Estel asked with a broken sigh as Elladan exchanged another shocked look with his brother. "No, Estel, she wanted you, she truly did. But she could not. Ada asked her to leave for he could see she was fading simply by remaining here and seeing you. He thought it would be best for both your sakes."

"Then perhaps she should not have come here." Estel softly answered. "I think you need to come back inside with us and meet her. She is a very lovely lady, Estel." Elladan smiled at him while he gently took the young boy from Elrohir and rose easily.

They proceeded inside and into the private rooms Elrond had taken Gilrean. She was sitting on a comfortable couch while Elrond himself was sitting opposed her and both of them had a glass of wine in their hands. It seemed she was at ease as she spoke with Elrond but the moment Elladan stepped into the room she turned her attention to him and Estel and she seemed to positively glow. "Hello, Estel. Will you sit beside me on the couch?"

Estel cast a quick look at his Ada but found Elrond's eyes unreadable. He simply nodded and she made room for him to sit down. Estel seemed nervous to speak to her and after a moment she smiled again and asked. "So what are your hobbies, Estel? Are there any special things you like to do?"

"Uhm, yes, I like to read with Dan and Ro. Or go riding with Ada. And do things with my friends." Estel answered softly as she turned to him. This seemed to please her and as she continued to ask Estel questions Estel found it easier to speak to her as well.

At night however the dream returned. The nightmare he had before. About his father being killed and his mother blaming him for his death. He woke up nearly screaming and confused in his surroundings. Stumbling into the hallway he turned in search of anybody familiar. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he turned, frightened. "Estel, what is the matter?" Gilrean was standing behind him, looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

He tried to swallow away tears before he choked out. "Ada? I need Ada." She frowned at him and answered softly. "But I am here, Estel. I am your mother." There was grief evident in her voice and eyes and if Estel himself had not been so frightened he would have comforted her. "I know, but I want my Ada." She nodded and offered her hand for him to take, which he did.

"Then let us go in search of your Ada." She answered as she guided him along. Estel was nearly hysterical as he searched the many rooms for his Ada. Finally they came across Elrond's private study, where the light still burned bright from underneath the closed door. Without knocking or thinking about proper protocol Estel opened the door to find himself staring at both Elrond and Glorfindel who were having a glass of wine and discussing the events of the day.

Elrond's face bore an expression of worry when Estel simply launched himself at him and he dropped to one knee, after hurrying to get to his feet and caught the boy, asking softly. "What is the matter with you, ion nin? Why are you so upset?" A gasp sounded from the doorway as Gilrean stared at them both and Glorfindel hurried past them to catch her.

They both turned to her as she said. "It is true. He does not even know his own mother anymore. He is truly an elvish child; he is your child, Elrond. How long I longed to say these words to him and now you say them before me. Yet it lies in my own fault, for I left. For I could no longer bear the sight of him, to be reminded of a grim future. My grief runs deep but I know by giving my hope to you, I could keep no hope for myself but for other people. Estel they will need one day, and with your duty they shall receive it."

"I was never my intent to allow him to become a stranger to his own mother, Gilrean. I did it for the best, yet even the wise cannot foresee everything. I fear by doing what I thought was right, I must one day pay a price I would rather not pay." Elrond's voice was calm but it belied the storm of emotions ranging inside of him. "You are fading and yes, you are right, he is my son. He is a descendent of mine as surely as he is of yours. Yet your blood flows through his veins and I will say no more of the subject. For above all I desire to safe my Estel."

Elrond looked down at the little boy clenching his tunic. "He will decide for himself if he wishes to get to know you. But my main worry is if you can handle it." She seemed to pull herself together and answered almost fierce. "I know I can. You need not be worried about such things, Elrond."

She pulled away from Glorfindel and stepped closer to Elrond and Estel. A knock on the door sounded at the moment Gilrean asked. "Will you not come to your own mother, Estel?" Estel seemed to look lost as he gazed back and forth between the woman standing before him and his Ada crouching behind him. He could feel the elven lord's worry and love for him behind the seemingly calm eyes.

The door soon opened as Elrohir stepped inside, coming back from attending the wounded in the healing wing. He looked suspicious when he saw them both and understanding dawned on his face as Estel rushed to him. He watched as Gilrean's face belied sorrow as he easily picked the frightened boy up to calm him. Estel clung to him as tears once more made their way across the boy's pale skin.

"It is alright, Estel." He answered soothingly as his twin brother stepped into the room behind him. It seemed like the two parents were frozen as Glorfindel stopped beside them to whisper something in Elrohir's ear, at which the younger elf nodded and then proceeded out of the room, with Estel still safely tucked into his arms.

"You should not take him away now, Gilrean. He will be safe in Imlandris and Elrond has raised him well. If it is his wish to see you in the future it shall be honoured but for now, he is confused and does not wish for your presence, as much as it may hurt you. We will keep him safe until he is ready to venture out or until you are ready to see him and play a bigger role in his life. But for now, it is best he remain here. More lives are at stake then you realize." Glorfindel's words were soft as he placed a comforting hand on Gilrean's shoulder.

"I know. It was a foolish hope to believe I could simply come here and expect him to abandon everything he knows to come with a mother he does not remember. In the future you may be right, and then he will come to me when he is ready. I am sorry, Elrond, for nearly taking your son away from you." She breathed in deeply as to try not to drown in the grief inside of her.

"It is my fault for not allowing him to meet you before this. I am sorry as well, for taking your son away from you." Elrond said softly as she smiled a sad smile. "He is not my son since I left this haven. He has been your son ever since and it is where he belongs, whatever his destiny is, the base is good. I thank you." She bowed her head as Elrond grasped her hand to bring her to him as they shared their sorrow for their son.

Estel was taken care of as his brothers surrounded him with loving words and as many blankets as the boy wanted. All Estel really needed was them and when they tried to walk away, he called out to them. "No, please, do not leave me. Stay, please?" Elladan smiled as Elrohir walked back to pick the boy up, blankets and all before taking him with him and into a safer night for Estel.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the old question, Estel wants a pet dog. So this will not be a drama chapter, well at least not too much. It will be more humour. Let's begin. **

It had started following him about a while back. He realized it only after he had rounded the bent. He waited a while and soon it came into view again. It looks kind of shabby with long thick brown hair with knots into it. But the eyes were friendly and it barked once.

Estel blinked once and then patted his leg. "Come boy, come here." The dog came walking towards him and ran a pink tongue over his hand. "Why are you following me? Do you need a home?" The boy cocked his head to the side and barked again. "You seem sweet. I am sure Ada would not mind me giving you food."

Estel walked forward towards the house. "Estel!" The call soon rose in the air and Estel ran forward, hearing the soft thumping of four paws on the forest floor was all he needed. He beamed when he saw Erestor looking at him with relief as he saw the boy. "Are you coming in for lunch?" The elf asked as he turned around.

"Erestor?" Estel called as he shuffled his feet. "Yes?" The elf turned to him as the dog came to stand beside Estel. "Can I get some food for this here?" Estel gestured to the dog. "Estel, I am not sure it is such a good idea. He looks like a stray and if you feed them they keep coming back." Erestor held out his hand for Estel to take.

"But he looks hungry." Estel answered disappointed. "I will see what I can do." Erestor answered as he pulled Estel along, nobody seeing the dog walked after them. Estel skipped inside the room. There were only two places left and Estel sat down on the table, watching as Erestor sat opposed him. "Elrond is still busy and will take his lunch in his chamber. He asked if I wanted to have lunch with you. He promised he would have dinner with you, and your brothers are out hunting but they shall be back tonight."

Estel nodded as he took some bread. They had been eating for a while when Estel looked down as a soft howling beside him caught his attention. The dog was sitting beside his chair and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Erestor, I think the dog is hungry." Estel answered in between bites.

"Empty your mouth before you speak, Estel." The elf answered smoothly before looking up again. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" He smiled at the small boy before him. "I think the dog is hungry. Can I give him something?" Estel looked down at the dog beside his chair who barked happily.

"Not on the table. Take him down to the kitchen to get some meat and then you can feed him outside." Erestor answered, gathering the empty plates. Estel beamed at him and shot away from the table, hearing the dog running after him.

He walked into the kitchen and after some bribing with the cooks got some meat and walked outside. The dog followed him while sniffing his hand. Estel laughed as the wet nose came in contact with his skin. "Stop it!" He said softly. "Here you go. You need a name. I wonder what I should call you." After a moment of thinking the answer came to him and Estel happily exclaimed. "I am going to call you Draug."

When the dog cocked his head to the side, Estel explained. "It means wolf." The dog barked once and Estel petted him. "I wonder if Ada will allow me to keep you. But first you need a bath. Perhaps Glorfindel will help to make you pretty." Estel bounced back into the house, in search of Glorfindel.

He found the golden elf in his study. After a quick knock, Estel proceeded into the room. Glorfindel smiled at him for a moment until the fair elven face registered surprise and Glorfindel got to his feet. "Who is this, Estel?" The elf extended his hand to Draug and the dog sniffed at it before licking Glorfindel's hand.

"I do not know. He followed me back. I named him Draug." Estel turned to Glorfindel. The elf petted the dog for a moment and said. "It is a good name. Although he looks like a stray dog to me. Have you fed him?" At Estel's nod, Glorfindel looked at the animal closely who peered back at him.

"He needs a bath though, if you are going to show him to Elrond he needs to be clean." Glorfindel brushed his finger through the thick fur and Draug yelped when Glorfindel brushed through a knot. The dog growled briefly while Glorfindel petted him again. "I am sorry, Mellon nin." Glorfindel apologized softly.

"Can you help me with that, Glorfy?" Estel reverted back to the old nickname he had for the golden warrior. Glorfindel looked back at the papers he had been working on before he got to his feet. He walked back to the desk and after putting the scroll away he answered. "Sure. Although I cannot think of a good spot to wash a dog."

"Can we not use my bathing chamber?" Estel answered as Glorfindel chuckled and placed a fond hand upon the boy's head. "No, I am quite sure Erestor would kill us both very slowly. Perhaps we can use the one outside. You know the one the maidens use to fill the buckets with cold water. I will see if we have any shampoo we can use on a dog."

"Do we need a brush as well?" Estel asked, going after Glorfindel who walked inside his own bathing chamber. "Yes, that would be a wise idea, Estel. Good thinking. I have a spare one we can use." Glorfindel took all the things they needed before they proceeded outside.

While Glorfindel turned on the wheel to make the water run, Estel sank down on his knees in front of the dog. "Well Draug, we are going to wash you and make you all nice for my Ada." The dog gave Estel a lick at which the boy laughed. "Alright, Estel, I am ready."

Glorfindel produced a rope to tie around the dog's neck. At Estel's horrified expression the warrior quickly explained. "So he does not run away. Not all dogs like a bath and I am afraid I might hurt him when we pull a comb through his fur."

Together they guided Draug underneath the falling water. The dog resisted greatly and it nearly took all of Glorfindel's strength to pull him close without getting wet himself. The warrior congratulated himself on the fact that he had not yet gotten wet. The dog growled when they both rubbed the shampoo in.

"Look, Glorfy, he is white now." Estel soon exclaimed at which the poor animal gave a low howl. "Yes, Estel but let us continued. The dog does not like it all that much." Glorfindel poured some water over Draug. The poor thing looked drenched. After they had securely rubbed out all the filth, which was a lot and managed to get Draug to look clean, Glorfindel took out the comb.

The dog snarled at him and took a step backwards. While Glorfindel called out. "Hold him, Estel…" The dog attacked, pushing Glorfindel back underneath the falling water. The elf gave the dog a light shove and soon Draug landed roughly on Glorfindel's chest. "No, bad dog. Very bad dog." Estel cried out, pulling in vain on the rope.

The dog barked once before with a final source of strength he pulled himself loose and ran away; leaving watery steps everywhere he went. "Glorfy, are you alright?" Estel cried out softly as the now wet general shook himself and got to his feet. Shaking his wet hair out his eyes, Glorfindel nodded and asked, looking around. "Say Estel, where is Draug?"

"Oho, I think he ran back inside." Estel exclaimed, looking at the wet footprints. "Ai, may the Valar help us if Erestor finds the poor dog before we do. Let us go and find him." Glorfindel seemed to have forgotten he was wet. "You look downstairs and I shall look upstairs." Glorfindel gestured for Estel to go to the dining room.

Estel nodded and went in search of the wet dog. He looked everywhere and was about to go into the kitchen when angry voices were heard upstairs. Estel rushed into the hallway to see a sight the inhabitants of Rivendell did not see very often. Glorfindel, who was still wet, was being chased down the stairs by Erestor.

"First Estel brings a dog home and now this. I shall have your head, Glorfindel. I want that dog and you out of here right now." Erestor looked angry and Estel took a step back, until he bumped into somebody. "Say brother, it seems since we rode out this morning things have only gotten worse." Elrohir smiled down at him when Estel looked up.

"My dear Erestor, what is going on?" Elladan successfully stopped Erestor by asking that question. "Estel's dog managed to get into my room and found it a nice sleeping place." Erestor hissed, staring accusingly at Glorfindel. "What does this have to do with chasing Glorfindel down the stairs? And why are you wet, Glorfindel?"

"I was washing Estel's dog." Glorfindel answered, pulling himself together. "And where is the dog now?" Elladan asked. "I would not…." Erestor began when Elrond's voice interrupted them. "What in the name of the Valar is going on here?" The elven lord had just begun to walk down the stair with the said dog on his heels.

"Draug!" Estel called and rushed towards his new friend, causing Elrond to turn. "Too much, Elrond." Glorfindel answered with a smile. "Can I keep him, Ada?" Estel interrupted whatever answer Elrond was going to give. "I do not know…" Elrond began only to be interrupted himself when one of the guards came forward to say a strange event was taking place.

After picking Estel up, Elrond rushed outside where he was met by a pack of wild dog, or so it seemed. Draug gave a happy bark and rushed forward towards one of the larger animals who sniffed the little dog and then licked his nose, causing Draug to nuzzle in obvious affection. " Ada, who are they?" Estel asked, looking at his father.

In Elrond's eyes compassion and comprehends shown. "I think they are Draug's family, Estel." He explained gently. "Oh, so what does that mean?" Estel tried to keep the quiver out of his voice. "It means they have come to bring Draug home, gwador Nin." Elladan explained with a quick ruffled of Estel's hair.

"So he cannot stay." As Elrond shook his head, Estel asked to be set down. When Estel was on his own feet the boy walked forward. Glorfindel wanted to walk after him but a quick gesture from Elrond stopped him. "Goodbye Draug." Estel called as he waved to the disappearing pack.

As the assembled crowd began to disappear, still discussing the strange events Elrond walked forward to sit down upon the steps next to Estel. "He would not have made a good pet, Estel. Draug is a wild animal and they need to be free. If you really want a pet, I can ask one of the villagers to bring you a tame dog…."

"No, thank you Ada. But I do not think I would be very good at keeping a pet. I have too much things to do." Estel turned to his Ada as Elrond pulled him in his lap. "That is a very wise decision, Estel. I am proud of you." The boy only smiled as they both stared into the forest, each hoping to catch one last glimpse of Draug.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is an idea from on of the reviewers so here we go. Let's begin. **

"Ada, Ada!" Estel came storming into the room where Elrond was sitting. The boy rushed into his father's arms, holding an apple in his hand. "What is it, Estel?" Elrond forced himself to sound calm and reached out with his mind to calm the frantic child. "My tooth is loose, look!"

Frowning Elrond heaved a sigh of relief as he looked into at his son's face. The boy opened his mouth and showed Elrond his front tooth, which was indeed loose. "Am I going to loose my teeth like the old men in the villages?" The boy asked tearfully. Elrond stroked Estel's hair and said. "No, you are going to get grown up teeth now. It happens to all children."

"Even to the elves?" Estel asked, finally relaxing against Elrond. "Yes, to all children. Even to those of the elves." Elrond took the apple from Estel and continued. "If you wish to loose the tooth quickly you must eat a lot of apples and soon you shall have your tooth out. And if you put it underneath your pillow then I am sure you shall be rewarded."

"Like the winter solace and I got a pony, Ada?" Estel asked hopeful. "Well perhaps not such a big gift, Estel." Elrond said quickly, smiling at his youngest. "Can I go tell Dan and Ro?" At Elrond's nod the boy slid from Elrond's lap and hurried out of the door, leaving a chuckling Elrond behind. "Why are you laughing, Elrond?" Glorfindel stood in the doorway, regarding him with a curious gaze.

"It is Estel. He is switching teeth and thinks he shall get a gift for it." Elrond shook his head, still laughing. "And you did you have in mind to sneak into the boy's room at night to exchange the tooth for a price?" Glorfindel pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I do not know yet. But this reminds me of the time my own children had the same idea. Do you remember Arwen wanted a horse in exchange for her tooth?" Elrond grinned at the memory and Glorfindel laughed as well. "Aye, how could I forget? She drove us mad with asking for things she did not need. Like she would not simple get them for her begetting day."

"But it turned out alright in the end, as I am sure it will be the same with Estel." Glorfindel answered. "Yes, as long as his brothers do not drive him mad with ideas he does not need." Elrond agreed with a smile.

Estel was racing through the halls in search of Elladan and Elrohir. He wondered briefly if they were outside when a voice called out. "Estel, what are the rules about running in the house?" Erestor called out. Estel turned back to Erestor with a happy smile on his face as he bounced over to the chief councillor.

"Look, Erestor. My tooth is loose and Ada says I can exchange it for a present if I leave it underneath my pillow." The boy explained happily. "I see. Then you have just taken your first steps on the way to becoming a grown up, Estel. I am proud of you." Erestor replied softly, placing a hand on top of the boy's head.

"But it means that when I am a grown up like you and Ada, I must follow the rules, right? Or can I be like Glorfindel and still run through the house when you are not watching?" The boy peered up at Erestor who raised an eyebrow. "If there is an emergency then you can run through the halls and there are not nearly enough emergencies even for Glorfindel to account for the amount of running he is doing." Erestor answered swiftly.

"But this is an emergency because I have to find Dan and Ro and tell them about my tooth." The boy hoped Erestor would be swayed by his proposal. "Very well then. For this once I shall pretend I did not see it. But only once, Estel!" Erestor turned his back and Estel sped away, calling out. "Thank you, Erestor. I love you."

He found the twins on the archery fields where they were holding a contest with each other to see who the best archer was. They both turned when Estel called for them. Elrohir held a finger to his lips as Elladan turned to fire another arrow. Estel walked to Elrohir who pointed out the target to Estel and the boy turned to his older brother and said. "Look, Ro. My tooth has come loose when I at an apple."

The younger twin took Estel's chin in his hand to look closely at the first tooth as the boy opened his mouth and wiggled it with a finger. "Yes, I can pull it out for you if you wish." Elrohir grinned at him as the boy backed away. Estel shook his head quickly. "No, I do not want you to."

"What is going on?" Elladan asked as he stopped next to them and handed the bow to Elrohir. "Ro wants to pull out my loose tooth." Estel cried out as Elrohir smiled at his brother before taking his place to shoot the arrows. "It will fall out eventually and besides Elrohir was afraid when we changed teeth. He did not wish to eat any meat or apple and Ada got angry at him for not eating."

"Is that true?" Estel asked, inching closer to Elladan. "Oh yes, if you do not believe me then ask Ada." Elladan held out his arms to Estel and the boy hurried towards his eldest brother. "I shall protect you from Elrohir, do not worry." Elladan whispered in the boy's ear as he held Estel tightly.

"Will you also protect him when I wish to tickle him?" Elrohir asked, putting the bow away and advancing on Estel and Elladan. "No, for I shall help you with that." Elladan answered as together they descended upon Estel as the boy gave a loud shriek before running away, his brothers quickly giving chase.

They rushed into the house and as Estel came past Erestor he called out. "This is an emergency, Erestor, believe me." The boy hid behind the councillor' back as Erestor stood in the path as the twins collided with him. "Oops, we are sorry, Erestor. We did not mean to bump into you… actually we are looking for Estel?"

"Estel is not here and you know the rules. You cannot run in the house. What if I was one of your father's priceless and precious vases, what would happen then?" Erestor scowled them. "Then you would be a very pretty vase, Erestor. Be assured of that." Elladan smiled at him. "That was not the question." Erestor exploded softly.

"Very well. I would not know if you were priceless." Elrohir added, taking a step back and winking at his twin. "Elrohir and Elladan! You are impossible." Erestor growled, giving Estel the change to run away. The boy hurried away while Elrohir easily sidestepped Erestor and gave chase again, leaving Elladan to handle Erestor.

"Ada! Ada, help!" Estel rushed into Elrond's study for the second time that day and Glorfindel caught the boy. "Help me, Elrohir is chasing me." The boy hid his face in Glorfindel's tunic as Elrond rose. "What is the meaning of this, Elrohir?" Elrond demanded as Elrohir came running in.

"We were merely teasing Estel, father. We did not mean for him to become frightened." The adult elf crossed his arms behind his back as he looked at Estel before meeting his father's eyes. "Elrohir said he was going to pull my tooth out." The boy pointed out as Elrond turned back to his youngest twin son.

"Is this true, Elrohir?" Elrond asked. "Yes, but we did the same with Arwen and she became frightened as well. I am sorry, Ada, it shall not happen again." Estel had hopped out of Glorfindel's lap to take the apple still sitting on Elrond's desk.

He gave a cry when his tooth fell out as he took a bite. All elves turned to him as Elrohir picked up the blood white tooth to show it to Estel as Elrond took Estel into his arms. "See, Estel. It fell out. There is nothing for you to worry about." Glorfindel shook his head as Elladan and Erestor appeared in the doorway.

"But I am bleeding." Estel cried out. "Not much. You shall soon have another tooth and the rest shall fall out." Elrond bounced Estel lightly, laughing at him. "So I can get a present now if I put the tooth underneath my pillow?" The boy asked innocently as Elrond kissed the top of his head and said. "I would not know. But we shall see, alright, my little one?"

"But I am an adult now, Ada." Estel declared with arms flung out wide. "But you shall always be my little one, no matter how big you might get one day. Elrohir and Elladan are my little ones as well even if they are adults now." Elrond's gaze sought out the ones of his sons and they smiled at him.

"But that must mean you are getting old, Ada, if nearly all your children are adults already." Elrond blinked at little Estel as the assembled elves burst out laughing. "I need no reminder of my age, child." Elrond said sternly.

"How old are you then, Ada?" Estel gave his father a hug as Elrond's brow furred. "That is a very good question indeed, Estel. Allow me to count. I believe I am about 4 thousand years, give or take a century." Elrond watched as Estel's jaw dropped. "That is very old, Ada. Are you sure you can lift me then? I do not want you to suffer from back problems as the old man in the village has."

"Elves do not suffer from back problems, Estel…." Elrond bean as Glorfindel interrupted them with a wicked grin and a quick answer. "Come Estel, I am older then Elrond is but I am in a much better shape." The general easily took Estel from Elrond as the elven lord fumed at him.

"I can still easily beat you in a sparring contest, Glorfindel." Elrond finally answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps, but it has been nearly 3 thousand years since you last took up a sword to battle, Elrond. I think I can out best you in all weapons." Glorfindel winked at Estel.

"Is this a challenge, Glorfindel?" Elrond tapped with his knuckles on the desk behind him. "Yes, for the honour of Estel." Glorfindel called out as Elrond took two steps forward to face him.

Putting Estel on the ground Glorfindel faced Elrond as well. Estel looked from left to right as the golden and the dark haired elf faced each other, intend on defeating one another. The boy felt the powers coming from the both of them and after a moment he screamed out, catching them off guard. "No, please do not fight each other. I shall be good, I promise. I will not say such things again, I am sorry but please do not fight each other."

Both turned to him as they smiled and Elrond said. "It is just a friendly contest, Estel and it has nothing to do with you. Glorfindel is right, I am lacking in my weapon training and it is high time I pick it up again." Elrond held out his hand for the child to grasp as Estel quickly ran to him.

"It is good of Glorfindel to tease us like this for it keeps us sharp and we can keep each other safe. It is his duty to train us and I am glad he does not consider it to be something lightly." Elrond has once more secured Estel in his arms as Glorfindel came forward to tousle Estel's hair. "Elrond is right. I will never intentionally hurt you so you need not worry. It is my duty to keep you safe and I shall do whatever is within my power to ensure I carry that duty to the undying lands or my death."

"But you cannot die or leave me. I do not wish to be parted from you." Estel cried out, trying to reach Glorfindel as the seneschal shared an endearing look with Elrond before he accepted the child into his arms as Estel secured his arms around Glorfindel's neck. "You need not worry, Estel. I shall be here for however long you have need of me."

Glorfindel placed a hand upon Estel's back as the child took deep breaths to try and compose himself. "But what if I have need of you for the rest of my life?" Estel drew back to see Glorfindel look back at him with endless blue sad eyes. "To the very end, Estel. I shall be with you to the very end, no matter what the ending may be." Glorfindel promised softly, placing a gentle hand on Estel's chest.

"Then I shall promise to protect you with my life." The boy declared suddenly as Elrond drew in a shaky breath and Glorfindel's eyes moved to his lord as Elrond placed both his hands upon the desk to steady himself before the golden warrior said, as his eyes shifted back to Estel's. "That is not a promise made lightly, Estel. I hope you know what you are promising me?"

"Yes, I do. I will protect any of my family members and friends, no matter what." Estel nodded at Glorfindel. "Then we shall seal it. I will hold you to this promise Estel, but we shall alter it until you are old enough to swear such an oath. You will promise me to be good and to listen at all times to what your father, your brothers, Erestor or I say to you. Especially in times of danger, is that understood?"

Elrond seemed to breathe easier as he heard Glorfindel's solution. "Yes, I promise, Glorfy." The boy declared solemnly. "Then I am glad, Estel." Glorfindel accepted a hug from Estel as he smiled at Elrond, relief shining clearly in Elrond's face as he even if it was just a for a little while kept Estel safe.

**I was inspired by the last bit with the council of Elrond when Aragorn says he is going to protect Frodo by life or death. So please review and send some more ideas. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. One of my readers gave me the idea to use allergies. I have them myself. If I get things wrong please let me know. Let's begin. **

Estel sniffed as he ran back inside. Spring has finally come to Rivendell after a harsh winter and while everything bloomed and blossemed, Estel found himself sneezing every time he was outside. The elves spent most of their time outside now the weather was getting better and Estel knew he would soon have to join Glorfindel for his archery lessons.

At first he had thought is was a common cold but his head did not hurt nor did he have to cough. It simply seemed like every time a window was open he got teary eyed and his nose never seemed to stop running, if he could breathe through it at all. He tugged on the blankets he had placed on the floor to put them back on the bed.

He winced when Glorfindel's voice called him from downstairs and took a moment to compose an idea. The only way he was going to get out of if he was ill, but how to convince Glorfindel? He walked downstairs, dragging his feet as he realized it would never work. The general had known him for too long and would know whenever he was in pain or sick.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he beheld the boy. He reached out with one hand to ruffle the boy's hair and lead him outside. Estel did not speak when Glorfindel led him to the archery range. He knew what was expected of him and took a bow without question and made himself ready.

He blinked away the tears as he sniffled when a gust of wind came sweeping by. He held the bow close to his chest as he released the arrow. The arrow stopped when right before Estel released it he sneezed. He wiped at his nose and said. "I am sorry. I will try again." Glorfindel simply nodded.

This time Estel focussed as hard as he could. He tried to picture the arrow flying into the target and hoped he would soon have it embedded in the cloth covered the wooden target. He got ready to release the arrow when another sneeze escaped him. He waited another moment before once more taking up the stance. When another sneeze came Estel angrily threw down the bow at his feet.

He bowed his head to keep the tears from falling. _"Why are there no elves who sneeze every time they are outside? Why am I the only one?" _ He knew better then to think these thoughts but it all seemed too unfair. He hoped Glorfindel would not be mad at him for throwing down his bow but the next moment he heard the elf's footfall coming closer. He wiped at his nose with his sleeve.

He refused to look up even when Glorfindel crouched down in front of him. A gentle hand underneath his chin forced him to meet concerned blue eyes. "What is wrong, little one?" The gentle expression on Glorfindel's face made Estel blur out. "I hate it to be human and that it is spring."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Why then? Spring is the season of life. I thought you enjoyed watching the young sheet and goats that are around." Estel faced away from Glorfindel to say. "Yes but…"

"But what, Estel?" Glorfindel turned his head so he was looking at Estel once more. "I have to sneeze every time I get outside and do not like it." The boy turned back rather angrily at Glorfindel. "I know, Estel. Are you sure it is not a common cold?" As Estel shook his head and shuffled his feet he drew away from Glorfindel's hand. "No, I do not feel as bad as with a common cold."

The next moment Glorfindel has secured him in his arms once more. "I remember a man telling me once when it was spring time there were certain flowers which he could not be around. He likes those flowers but they made him sneeze and feel really bad. But I forgot how he called it."

Estel looked the blue eyes of his mentor and asked. "But it will pass right?" The boy swallowed away tears as Glorfindel placed a comforting hand upon his back. "I am sure, Estel. But why did you not say so before, Elrond has medicine to suppress it."

Estel drew away to stare at Glorfindel as he asked. "Really? Ada can really make me better?" He watched as Glorfindel laughed and said. "I do not know if he can cure you, Estel. But he can certainly make you feel better." The boy bounced slightly in the elf's arms as Glorfindel placed him back on the ground. "Shall we go see Elrond then?"

At the happy nod he received from Estel Glorfindel started to walk. Soon the young boy grabbed his hand as he hurried to catch up with the long strides of the elf. Glorfindel smiled down as he saw how exited Estel had become. It seemed such an improvement from a mere hour ago. He stopped when the boy once more wiped at his nose as the wind picked up again.

Soon they had reached indoors and Glorfindel followed Estel as the boy shot up to his father's study. When he got there he saw Estel waiting outside of the door, hoping to be allowed entrance. Glorfindel opened the door for him to see Elrond was deep in though contemplating one of his scrolls. "Elrond, I have a patient here for you." Glorfindel softly said as he watched Elrond look up.

"What is wrong with Estel then?" The boy cast a look at the open window as Elrond followed his gaze until he beckoned his son closer. Estel went willingly, throwing himself in the Eldar's arms. Elrond's keen eyes moved over the boy's face and body but could find no sign of injury. "He has allergies, Elrond." Glorfindel softly answered as he watched Elrond's eyes move back towards him.

"Ah, I see. What symptoms, could you answer me that Estel?" He peered back into the boy's face. "I have to sneeze every time I get outside and my nose runs all the time. And sometimes I get tears in my eyes." The child's voice was soft as he thought hard on how to describe these symptoms for his father.

"He cannot focus on his lessons, Elrond. He needs medicine to work properly." Glorfindel settled himself against the desk as he rested a hand on Estel's head. "Yes, but what dose? I cannot over drug him for they shall make him groggy." Elrond took a moment to think as he watched Estel.

"Aye and how are you going to give him the medicine? He cannot take the herbs for he is too small for such a high dose. Perhaps you can make a tea for him to drink." Elrond did not answer as Glorfindel continued. "He cannot be too groggy for else he shall be wounded when we train him with the sword and the bow."

"Yes, I realize that. I will need to work out the dose for you, Estel. Do you think you can drink a cup of tea with herbs every morning? It shall make you feel a lot better, ion nin. It has a vile taste through." Elrond's eyes peered back at his son.

When Estel nodded, Elrond smiled. "I will have it ready for you in about an hour. Until then you have to stay indoors. I heard Elrohir and Elladan are in their rooms working. Perhaps you would like to keep them company while I work on the tea." The boy hopped out of his lap only to wave and throw a suspicious glance at the window.

He walked into the room where his brothers were working only to stop to stare as their window was open as well. The wind gentle blew against the curtains and Estel felt another sneeze coming on. He did not respond when Elladan called to him before he once more rubbed the tears from his eyes and sneezed loudly.

He took a step forward until he found himself swung high in the air by Elladan as the elf exchanged a concerned look with his brother. "Estel, what is the matter with you?" He was soon settled upon the eldest twin's hip as he answered. "Ada says I have aller… I do not remember what they were called."

"Do you mean allergies, Estel?" Elrohir asked gently, placing a hand upon his cheek. At Estel's nod the young twin quickly closed the window. Estel was taken to the bed where the twins spoke to him. Hoping to keep him from suffering until Glorfindel came to collect Estel.

The boy waited patiently and drank the tea offered to him. He tried not to grimace at the vile taste it left in his mouth, causing Elrond to laugh lightly. "It will not work immediately, Estel, but soon enough so you might need to be patient." As the boy nodded, Elrond smiled and soon Estel could go outside and play once more, without his allergies bothering him.

**Hope you liked it. Please post some ideas for a drama chapter. Please, I need them really bad. Review of course. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the great reviews and the ideas. Let's begin. **

"Estel!" Elrohir's scream grabbed Elladan's attention as the oldest twin turned his horse only to see little Estel sliding off his horse and onto the forest floor. Elrohir had already turned his horse and sped back towards their fallen brother.

Elrohir reached Estel first and the twin quickly dismounted to cradle the little boy close in his arms. Estel opened blurry eyes and Elrohir gazed down, quickly asking. "Little one, what is wrong with you?" Estel simply looked back at him when Elladan dropped down on his knees next to them.

It had been a sunny and hot day when the twins took 7 year old Estel out to go camping within the woods. After a while the boy started complaining about headaches and nausea while he threw up everything he had eaten. They were on their way back when Estel eventually slid off the horse.

"I am so hot…" The boy whispered while Elrohir shot Elladan a questioning look. Elladan began to feel frantic when he heard Estel say those words. "Is he sweating?" Elrohir looked at him and Elladan quickly grabbed hold of Estel, turning the boy. "Not any more then usual, Dan, but why do you ask?"

"We are more then a day's riding from Rivendell. He cannot remain in the sun, Ro. What he has is called a heatstroke and it means he is too hot while his body cannot rid itself of the heat. One of us needs to ride to Rivendell as quickly as possible. Else Estel will die. This can be deadly to mortals, especially to one so small."

Elrohir's head snapped up as the younger elf rose to his feet and cried out. "I will go. Estel needs your skill, brother. Wait and look out for my return. If you must continue to move then follow the same path and I will see you." Elrohir swung himself up on his horse and Elladan only nodded as Estel gave a weak cried.

"Hush, Ro will come back, little one. Come, we shall ride as well." Taking the water jug out of his pack, Elladan poured some water over a cloth which he ran over Estel's face, sending his prayers with his brother and that speed may guide his journey. He then placed Estel on the horse before he swung himself up behind the boy.

Both horses sped towards their home, one slower then the other. Elladan kept an eye upon Estel's condition, even as the boy slipped into feverish dreams. He only stopped briefly to supply himself, Estel and the horse with water before they continued once more. He felt the heat pouring out of the boy but it did not seem enough, Estel was only getting weaker and unless Elladan could get the boy within the safe and cool shades of the house, Estel could easily die.

He blinked as his vision blurred from the exhaustion he was feeling. The next moment he sat up when he heard horses coming closer. He nearly fell off his horse but strong arms grabbed him and he was hauled to another as he was drawn back to rest against somebody's chest. He blinked when Glorfindel took Estel on his horse and with a last worried look at Elladan, he waited for order. "Get Estel to Adar, only then will he be well. Tell father Estel suffers from a heat stroke." Elladan managed weakly as he allowed his eyes to fall closed as Glorfindel spurred his horse into action and onwards to Rivendell.

Everything happened in a blur for Estel as he was once more jostled awake. He realized he was on a horse quickly enough as the landscape flew by. He cried out when the headache he had been having before came back to him. A cool hand was laid on his brow and words spoken in the high tongue made him drowsy and soon he was asleep once more.

Glorfindel gave a sigh of relief when he saw the gates of Rivendell fly by as he pulled his damping horse to a stop in the courtyard. The next moment Elrond rushed down in a tunic and breeches, shedding his robe on the stairs and a look of pure fear on his face. "He still lives." Glorfindel gasped as he passed Estel into his lord's arms. The eyes that shone up to him in gratitude was more then words as Elrond ran back inside with Estel pressed against his own body.

The healer's hand quickly flew up and down his son's body as he frowned when he encountered no wound. The door opened and Glorfindel stumbled in, followed by an annoyed looking Erestor who said. "I wanted to take him to his rooms but he escaped and insisted to talk to you." Elrond's eyes moved to Glorfindel as the elf lord spoke dreaded words. "He suffers from heatstroke."

Elrond at once turned back to look at his youngest while his heart sank to his stomach. "Erestor, forget Glorfindel and draw me up a cold bath." When Erestor was about to protest Elrond shouted. "Now! His life is depending on it."

The councillor hurried inside as Elrond saw elves pass quickly with Elladan between them. He turned back indecisive to Estel as Glorfindel said. "Go, see to your son. I will remain with Estel. What is it that you want me to do when the bath is drawn up?"

"Put him into the water to cool him. Stay with him and do not allow him to drown." With those words Elrond hurried out of the room. Soon Erestor's voice called from within the bathing chamber and Glorfindel took Estel to rush inside.

Together they undressed Estel even when the boy opened his eyes and looked at them with a dull look. Glorfindel simply stepped into the water and could hardly suppress a groan as he accepted Estel from Erestor and lowered the boy into the water. "How does that feel?" He softly asked as Estel gave a sigh of relied.

"Better. But my headache is getting worse." The boy eventually whispered as he once more dosed off against Glorfindel's chest. "I will get you a pair of fresh clothes." Erestor said with a fond smile at Estel. Glorfindel only nodded as he looked down at Estel. When he noticed the boy began to pale suddenly he hastily climbed out of the water and cried out for Elrond.

The hurried footsteps in the hallways told him the elven lord was coming as Glorfindel placed Estel on the bed. "What is the matter?" Elrond asked as he sank down besides the wet figure of Estel. "He was complaining his headache was getting worse and he paled suddenly."

"He has cooled too quickly. Oh Estel, what is the matter with you?" Elrond cried out frustrated as he began to remove Estel's clothing.

The next hours dragged by as Estel was now in a deep unconscious state where not even Elrond could reach him. His foster father sat broken by his side as a fever now raged within the small child's body. He felt rather then saw his two sons sink beside him as Elladan simply stared at his small brother. "I should have come back sooner when he first began to have symptoms."

Elrond drew his eldest to him to say. "It was not your fault, Dan. This was nobody's fault. It is out of our hands now and we can only pray to the Valar to help Estel." Elrond found his voice deserted him after this and Elladan and Elrohir both hugged him close.

"I am sure they will come to our aid." Elrohir whispered brokenly as he looked back at Estel. When the boy let out a choked sob at that Elrond rushed to his feet to draw the now waking Estel into his arms. "Ada, Ada?" The boy nearly wordlessly called for his father in a way that made the elven heart break.

"I am here. You will be safe and well again, ion nin." Elrond rocked back and forth to calm the fearful child. "My throat hurts, Ada, make it go away." Elrond closed his eyes as tears leaking down his cheeks to say. "I cannot, Estel. I cannot put you to sleep for else you may never wake again. I am sorry, my son."

When Estel clung to him Elrond allowed himself to be comforted by the small presence. "We came so close to losing you, little one. Too close. I am sorry for not being there…" Two hands clasped over his mouth and Elrond opened his eyes to stare into both his sons' faces. "Do not say so, Ada. You were there for Estel when he had need of you and that is all we needed."

The next moment they gently helped manoeuvre him onto the bed and Elrond willingly allowed them to draw a blanket over both him and Estel as the child took great comfort from his father. "Go to sleep, we will keep watch." He only heard Elladan say as he relaxed as Estel did the same, to know the boy was safe within his arms once more.

**Hope you liked it and I did not scare you all too much. Please review and ideas are always welcome. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will not be directly about Estel but about Glorfindel. Let's begin. **

Glorfindel rubbed at his forehead with his hand and he sighed when Erestor launched into another story. He fought the urge to drop his head in his hands and tried to keep his face blank while listening. He allowed his thoughts to drift as he closed his eyes against the light that shone into the room.

The next moment when he opened his eyes he felt a cool hand was laid against his forehead. He fought the urge to knock the hand away and looked up. Elrond peered down at him as he spoke softly to Erestor. "How are you feeling, Glorfindel?" The elven lord asked eventually.

"I am fine." Glorfindel found himself saying. He tried to rise but as the room started to spin and his headache crushed down upon him, he found Elrond and Erestor easily pressing him back down. "You are not well. Is it the same thing again?" Glorfindel only nodded as he once more closed his eyes.

"Very well, then remain here. Erestor, cancel all of Glorfindel's lessons with Estel. Glorfindel will remain here in my study." Elrond gently helped Glorfindel to lie down and the elven warrior smiled gratefully at his lord.

"I will blind the windows so the light will not bother you." Elrond began to draw at the curtains and Glorfindel kicked off his boots. "Thank you, Elrond." Glorfindel eventually whispered as he closed his eyes. He felt the brief touch of Elrond's hand upon his head and for a moment the headache disappeared and Glorfindel sighed in relaxation as he felt asleep.

He tensed in his sleep as he heard the door open and Estel's soft voice asked. "Ada?" Estel peered around in search of his father. Glorfindel opened his eyes as Estel's eyes settled upon him. The boy took a soft step forward as he closed the door behind him. Glorfindel raised himself up slightly but gave a quick groan as his headache came rushing back.

"Glorfy?" Estel's distressed voice called as he rushed to the golden warrior. Glorfindel took a couple of deep breaths to try and steady himself. He let out another groan as he shot up when his stomach chirmed unsettling. With quick steps he rushed around Estel and into the washing room.

He sank down upon his knees as he retched over the basin standing in the corner. He felt Estel's gentle hands upon his back as the boy drew back the golden hair. After a moment Glorfindel softly asked. "Estel, please get me a cup of water."

The young one obeyed immediately as Glorfindel sank back against the wall and held his head in both his hands. He accepted the glass of water as Estel shuffled his feet and stared at the ground before asking. "Do you want me to get Ada?"

"No, thank you, Estel. I am going to go back to the couch in a moment." Glorfindel forced a smile at the boy as he rose uneasy. He soon felt Estel's hand upon his leg as the boy helped him and Glorfindel felt love for the boy cloud his mind.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he lay down again. He opened his eyes again when he felt Estel draw a found blanket over his shoulders. "Thank you, Estel." He closed his eyes again but the next moment opened them again when the boy kept standing close by. "Is there anything you need, Estel?" He asked a little bit hasty for he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Can I lie down on the couch as well? I can help you if you are ill again and if you are in pain you can just tell me and I will help you then." The honest look of worry in the boy's eyes made Glorfindel smile.

He threw back the blanket and the boy crawled on the couch. He tucked his arm around Estel as the boy cuddled up against his chest. "Glorfy?" Estel asked softly as Glorfindel gave a soft hum. "Why are you ill?" He could hear a layer of panic in the boy's voice.

"It is an old wound that sometimes plagues me. I was leading a party from Rivendell when we were attacked. I was hit on the head with the blunt side of the sword. I woke up two days later in the healing wing with a headache the size of Gondor's army. From time to time I suffer from headaches like these. I am sensitive to light and sound."

"I will be silent then. Are you feeling better, through?" Estel said softly after a moment. "Yes, I am feeling better now. I was cold actually but now that you are laying this close to me, I don't think I will be cold again." Glorfindel closed his eyes again as he felt Estel relax against him.

"I will keep watch. Good night." The boy declared suddenly as Glorfindel bit back laughter before sinking into the comfort embrace of darkness without dreams. Estel lay still, thinking about the story Glorfindel had told him. He had become really concerned when Erestor had said Glorfindel could not make it to the lessons. When he walked into his father's office and found Glorfindel lying on the couch, he had first though his friend was really sick.

He cuddled closer to the golden warrior's chest, wondering if he could turn. He cast a look at the serene pale face lying close to his and he decided against it. Closing his own eyes Estel gave into a brief nap as well.

"Estel? Come." His father's voice whispered in his ear, gentle hands trying to pull him away from Glorfindel. Estel opened his eyes to focus upon his father's face. "What is wrong, Ada?" Estel shifted slightly as Elrond sought to get him into his own arms. "Come, I do not want for you to disturb Glorfindel."

Estel gently untangled himself from Glorfindel and he slipped right from the easy grip the warrior had held him in. Elrond gently picked him up and walked quickly out of the room. "Elrond?" Glorfindel's voice came.

"Yes, Mellon Nin?" Elrond turned as Estel crawled up against his shoulder. "You can leave Estel here, he does not disturb me. He has been sleeping patiently by my side. If you have to work do not let me keep you from it." Glorfindel looked back and Elrond could easily see the weariness in the other elf's face.

"My work can wait. You need your rest and it is best we do not move you. Just rest. I will come and check upon you later. Is there you something you required?" Elrond looked once to Estel and the boy sat still. "Some tea please. I am starting to feel better actually." Glorfindel gave him a gentle smile.

"I will bring you your tea very soon. Allow me to give Estel something to do first." Elrond had opened the door as Glorfindel said. "Tell him to remain here while you go get the tea. I feel better when he is around." The unusual request made Elrond smile as he walked back into the room.

"Very well." Elrond settled Estel down again and the young boy hurried to Glorfindel's side. The elf on the couch had turned on his back while Elrond closed the door behind him. "Glorfy?" Estel asked softly as the warrior turned to him. "Yes, Estel?" Glorfindel asked, placing a hand upon the boy's head.

"You will not die, now will you?" The unexpected question caught Glorfindel off guard and he shot up. For a moment he cursed his headache as he regarded Estel and asked. "Why do you think this, Estel?"

Estel shuffled his feet self conscious as he answered. "Because elves never get sick and you were sick. Ada says elves only get sick if they are poisoned and if you are, then you might die." Glorfindel reached out to gather Estel to him and placed the boy in front of him on the couch as he said. "I am not going to die, Estel."

"How can you know that?" Estel cried out. "Because my heart continued to beat and because I have already died once. I can assure you, you will know when you die. Besides, I cannot leave you and Elrond. Or the twins." Glorfindel gently held Estel in a hug as the distressed child cried out. "So you will not leave me like my real parents?"

The ancient warrior's heart nearly broke when he heard those words. "No, I will never leave you, Estel." The boy cuddle closer and he placed his head upon Glorfindel's chest. Glorfindel stroke the child's hair gently as he settled himself a little bit better. "Do you hear my heart beating?" Glorfindel asked after a while as Estel calmed down.

"Yes." The boy whispered softly. The door opened and Elrond walked in. The elven lord looked faintly alarmed as he saw Estel sitting near Glorfindel. He placed the tea upon the desk and took Estel from Glorfindel. "Is everything alright?" He softly asked, placing the tea in Glorfindel's hand.

Glorfindel only gave a tired nod as he sipped his tea. After a moment he answered. "Estel was afraid I was going to die." Estel tugged at Elrond's robe at that moment and the elven lord gently lifted the boy onto his hip. "Why did you think Glorfindel was going to die?" Elrond asked gently of his son.

"Because when humans are sick they can die. And elves do not get sick unless they are poisoned and Glorfindel was sick." Estel hiccupped. "Some get sick, Estel. But Glorfindel is not going to die." Elrond gently explained. Estel only nodded as he rested his head wearily against Elrond's shoulder.

"You should get some more sleep, Glorfindel. I will take Estel with me." Elrond eventually said as he walked towards the door. Only a satisfying thump was heard as Glorfindel lay down.

The next day a happy Estel was rewarded as Glorfindel once more appeared for lessons and Estel simply flung himself into his teacher's arms, cuddling closer to his beloved friend.

**Hope you liked it. I need ideas as usual. Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter, let's begin. **

Elrond sighed and looked up from his work when Estel came walking in. The boy looked red eyed and for a moment his healer instincts were higher then his annoyance but it was only a moment as he stared once more at the pile of paper work in front of him. " Ada, my ear hurts." Estel's soft voice came and Elrond gestured with his hand for Estel to come to him.

The boy stopped just short of him and Elrond brushed Estel's hair away from his face. "You have no fever, ion Nin. Is this a trick to get out of your lessons, Estel?" He looked down sternly, remembering the last time Estel had done this.

"No, Ada, I swear." Estel answered, wide eyed. The boy backed away slowly but Elrond's firm hand upon his shoulder kept him from it. Estel turned his gaze down and for a moment Elrond softened up. He hooked long fingers underneath the boy's chin to force him to look up. "Go to your lessons, Estel. I will give you something tonight so you will feel better. Now allow me to get back to work."

When Estel only nodded Elrond dismissed him with a wave of his hand. If the lord had taken the time he would have seen Estel was not lying. But instead Elrond went back to his work without a second thought.

Estel walked outside at a slow pace and into the courtyard where he was to meet Glorfindel for his lessons. He rubbed at his ear and tears once more sprang to his eyes as he remembered his father's words. He was not truly to get out from his lessons but his ear really did hurt. It had started since the cold he had last week gone away.

He found he did not hear as well as he normally did. It seemed like all sounds were muffled and there was an unpleasant pressure in his ear which made his head ache slightly. It also made him nearly unable to sleep at night.

He shuffled his feet and waited for Glorfindel but startled when an arm touched him on the shoulder. He turned to find himself looked at Elrohir who smiled at him. "Hello, Estel. Come, we will take you to Glorfindel for Dan and I have decided to train with you and Glorfindel. Would you like that?" Estel merely gave a nod as Elrohir extended his hand to him and he grasped it.

Together they walked to the training fields where they found Glorfindel and Elladan had already started sparring. They stopped the moment they became aware Estel and Elrohir had arrived. Throwing his brother a sword, Elladan smiled at Estel before the twins began the ancient dance that had been taught since the beginning of time.

Glorfindel eyed them for a moment before walking over to Estel to hand him a wooden sword. "Let us begin slowly, Estel." The warrior said friendly at which the child nodded.

Circling around Estel slowly, Glorfindel attacked suddenly, the boy blocking it quickly. He cringed when the sound made his ears ring. They sparred like this for a few moments as Estel's ear rang worse each time the swords struck each other, especially the metal ones.

Glorfindel stopped suddenly when he noticed how Estel seemed to recoil every time Elrohir's sword hit Elladan's. "Estel focus upon me!" He said as the boy's attention turned back to his. "Yes, Glorfindel." Estel said as they once more began.

When a couple of elven warriors came rushing past, their chain mails grinding together as they ran, Estel gave a low cry and brought his hands to his ears. The sound hurt him as it cut through his head as well, making the headache only get worse. The next moment Glorfindel was on his knees beside him, asking him what was wrong. The only sensible thing to do was to throw himself into Glorfindel's arms and burry his head in the soft clothing of the elder.

He did not care what Glorfindel was asking, only feeling better as the elven arms closed around him in a gesture of protection as he willed the pain to go away. He cried against the soft cloth as Glorfindel pulled away. "What is the matter, Estel?" The warrior asked worried.

"My head and ears are hurting really bad." The boy managed to choke out. He felt Glorfindel's hand upon his forehead. "You have a small fever. Have you seen Elrond with these symptoms?" At Estel's nod, Glorfindel frowned until he realized Elladan and Elrohir had joined them. Elrohir gently took Estel as Elladan questioned Glorfindel. The warrior frowned once more and focussed upon the younger elf to hear his questions.

"He said he has seen Elrond but apparently Elrond did not think he was ill." Glorfindel slowly spoke as Elrohir glanced down at Estel who once more buried his head in Elrohir's chest. "Well he is sick now. It could be a side affect of his cold." Elladan spoke slowly and he dropped his voice to a gentle whisper as he stroked the dark head.

"Where does it hurt, Estel?" Elladan then asked. "My ears are hurting really bad and Ada thought I was not sick and that I did not wish to go to my lessons." Estel turned teary eyes at his eldest brother. Elladan exchanged a look with Glorfindel as Elrohir comforted Estel. " Ada has been very busy, Estel. He probably did not have the time to look at you closely."

"Come, we shall take you to bed." Elrohir said as he rose. Estel hung onto his brother limply as he swallowed thickly. Tears were still standing in his eyes and Elladan said. "You take him up then, Elrohir. I need to have a word with father."

"Do not!" Estel spoke softly as the older twin stepped closer. "Do not be mad at Ada, it is not his fault." The boy turned to look at Elladan and the elf nodded. "I will not, Estel. Do not worry." He gave the child a relieved smile and soon Elrohir had carried Estel away and only Glorfindel and Elladan made their way to Elrond's study.

After they had knocked Elrond's tired voice soon came and bade them to enter. Elrond frowned when he saw Glorfindel enter. "I thought you were teaching Estel swordplay?" He asked, returning his attention to the paperwork in front of him. "Aye, I was until he cried out when the sounds became too much for him."

"How is that possible? He has the hearing of a mortal." Elrond looked up again and Elladan said. "Apparently when a mortal has an ear infection he can hear the low tones but not the high ones. And a sudden sound can startle him then. He also has a fever, Ada." His oldest son sank down into the chair which was not pilled up with paperwork.

Elrond sighed once more and looked around the room which was filled with various stacks of papers. Grey eyes then rose up to meet Elladan's. "I did not take the time to look at Estel properly. I was too busy with my work to think about my child. My sick child, I feel like the worst father ever." There was guilt written in the dark eyes and Elladan leaned forward. "Estel needs you now, Ada. Go to him, I will finish the work here."

Elrond looked down indecisively. "Elrond, you are the greatest healer in Middle Earth. Estel is not dying but he is a child who is in pain and in need of his father." Glorfindel leaned on the desk next to his lord and Elrond looked up as the Balrog slayer continued. "Let us be the leaders of Rivendell for now. Be the father that you have been for nearly all your life and go to your son."

It seemed to be all the reasoning Elrond needed as the elven lord rose and nodded at them, smiling in relief. The next moment the healer had walking out of the room. He only stopped briefly to gather some supplies and it was not long until he knocked on Estel's door.

The voice that bade him to enter was not Estel's but Elrohir's. Walking inside, Elrond closed the door with his foot. He dumped the supplies on the bed as Estel looked up at him with dull eyes. Dull eyes flushed with fever and Elrond had to fight all his urges as a healer and to stand where he was and say. "I am sorry, Estel, for not believing you this morning. I am sorry I did not take the time for you…"

His voice failed him and he sat down on the bed, facing Estel as the boy crawled to him. Finally settling in his lap, Estel buried his head against Elrond's shoulder and said softly. "My ear hurts, Ada, please help me." Holding his son to him with one arm, he reached behind to take the medication he needs to help Estel.

Putting a liquid on a cotton ball, he gently pulled Estel away from his chest and said softly. "This might hurt, Estel, but it will help your pain. I am going to place this in your ear but you must not touch it or take it out." The boy looked at him frightened and then said. "But what if it gets stuck in there and you cannot get it out again?"

Laughing softly, Elrond answered. "It will not. It is too big to get stuck. Now come here." Soon Estel was laid on the bed once more as the boy turned to his side, staring and smiling at his father as Elrond laid himself down. When Elrohir asked the healer simply answered. "Elladan and Glorfindel are looking after Rivendell and finishing my work. I might as well take advantage of it and try to get some sleep while watching over Estel." He gave Estel a wink as the boy yawned and crawled against him.

Elrohir only smiled as he exited the room, intending on helping his brother ruling Rivendell while his father watched over Estel for soon enough Elrond would once more be too engrossed in his work to take an afternoon off again. But Elrond would forget a sick child again.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have never smoked so I do not know this from experience but anyway. Humour chapter, so please do not eat or drink while reading this. Let's begin. **

"Estel?" The soft and commanding voice of his father came as Estel walked by the office of the ancient elf. Cursing softly to himself, Estel backtracked while putting the object in his pocket, praying to every Valar that his father would not look him over, since the bulge in his trousers would be very obvious.

"Yes, Ada?" He asked as he padded inside and waited in the doorway.

"Where are you going, ion nin?" The lord of Rivendell eventually asked as he looked up from the paperwork to the young teenager standing in the doorway. In the last year twelve year old Estel had grown tall, betraying his ancestors were the Rangers. He would probably grow more but for now he still had the graceful awkwardness of one who had grown considerably in a short period of time and did not yet know how to work the now bigger and longer limbs.

"I am going outside and yes I finished all my lessons for today. Mithrandir said I had done some good work so I think I am going to practise my archery." Estel smiled at the elder elf.

Elrond raised his eyebrows as he shuddered. He instinctively knew Estel was up to something but he could not put his finger on it. "Very well then. Make sure not to shoot anybody." The elven lord eventually said as Estel grimaced, remembering the time he shot Glorfindel. As Elrond watched Estel walk away, he blamed feeling this way on his parenting skills and for raising his twins, but finally dismissed it with a wave of his hand and went back to the papers lying in front of him.

Estel suppressed a smile as he walked outside before finding a place where he would have solitude. He placed a cautious hand upon the small treasure in his pocked and prayed he would not run into anybody.

He soon found his spot and walked towards the secluded area hidden by trees. He pushed the vines away and finally sat down after carefully checking to see if there were no elves nearby. He looked up the tree and around the tree and when he was finally sure that he was alone he took out his treasures.

He laid them before his crossed legs and inspected them closely. There was a small wooden pipe, some Shire pipe weed which was a courtesy of Gandalf as was the pipe and a set of matched he had taken from the hall of fire.

He smiled and frowned as he remembered how Gandalf had done this. A yes, he had to stuff the pipe weed into the pipe and then light the whole thing, or something like that. He could not pay too much attention to the conversation Gandalf had with Elrond last night about the merits of smoking, which his father did not see at all, else Elrond would know that something was up.

Staring at the objects lying in front of him, Estel then took the pipe weed out of its leaf wrapping and put a small amount in the pipe, making sure there was not too much in it. He then placed the pipe in his mouth and took out one of the matched with his free hands.

He lid the match and eventually lid the pipe. Taking a deep breath, Estel felt the smoke enter his mouth. He inhaled and had to take the pipe out of his mouth as a coughing fit overtook him.

When the couching fit had passed, he looked back at the pipe. Perhaps he should not have inhaled and he once more placed the pipe at his mouth and smiled around it.

Elrond was finally done with his work as he stretched back happily in his chair, pushing it away from his desk. All the papers were signed, all reports filled out and looked over, all letters written and it was not even mid afternoon yet. His sharp mind then went back to the behaviour of his youngest.

It was puzzling but he could still not shake the feeling that Estel was up to something and that Gandalf had something to do with it. He had in fact noticed how Estel seemed so occupied in reading a book. It was just too bad since it would have convinced him if the book had not been turned upside down and still Estel did not seem to notice.

He walked to the balcony to enjoy the sunlight that still streamed onto the balcony. He looked around Rivendell with a prideful gleam in his eyes. He frowned when he noticed one of the trees seemed to be smoking. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more and looking back at the tree. The tree was still smoking.

He quickly shed his robes, fighting his instincts he did not shout out for help. First it would be best to see what the cause of the smoking tree was. He leaped from the balcony into the tall oak tree that stood there and went towards, balancing on the thick branches of the trees, towards the smoking weeping willow.

Estel frowned when he heard a twig snap overhead somewhere and quickly pushed the pipe away from his mouth. He had learned in all the years that he had lived here, while he could not actually hear them coming he knew what signs to watch for. The tree he was leaning against was shaking silently in responds to one of the fair race and he quickly tried to douse the pipe.

The small clearing he was in was filled with smoke and Estel knew he could not make it go away. He looked down at the pipe in his hands, if Elrond would find him with this there would be a severe punishment so instead he quickly shoved it under a pile of leaves and just in time too as he heard a gentle "ahum" above him.

He looked up to see Elrond crouching down on a thick branch, looking down at him. Estel forced a smile to his lips and called out. "Ah, hello, Ada, what a nice day, is it not?" The frown he received was enough for him as he got to his feet and Elrond jumped down next to him.

"Pray do tell, Estel, why is this clearing filled with smoke?" The elven lord asked immediately.

"I would not know, Ada. I was walking in the woods, enjoying the beautiful weather and scenery when I noticed there was smoke coming out of the tree." Estel answered, trying not to look at his father.

"I thought you were practising your archery? Besides, the archery fields are not really close." Elrond raised an inquiring eyebrow as Estel inwardly groaned.

"I mean I was practising my archery but I grew weary with it and decided to take a walk for I had much to think about. I did not realize where I was going until I smelled smoke and then I found this tree." Estel quickly said.

"Ah, I believe I see the source of all this smoke. Look, this pile of leaves is on fire. Although I cannot imagine how this came to be. It seems somebody left a pair of matches here." To Estel's horror Elrond bent down to retrieve the matches and after that his father stomped on the leaves with his boot a few times to douse the small flames.

"Ada, you really should not….you might hurt yourself…." Estel began as Elrond began to shuffle through the leaves, intend on finding the thing which had caused this. The words died on his lips as Elrond straightened himself and held the pipe in his hands.

He began to walk backwards slowly as the elf sniffed the pipe before turning around and looking at him. "It is a funny thing that I find a pipe here, and a set of matches and you. Care to explain?"

"I was merely taking a walk, Ada, I have no idea how this pipe came here and those matches." Estel cried out as he stood still, perhaps realizing for the first time how guilty he really looked.

"Well, then we should return to the house and find Gandalf. I am sure he can explain how his pipe and pipe weed came to be here." Elrond rumbled and with a firm hand on Estel's shoulder led the young youth back to the house.

When they arrived at the cool shade of the house they were met by Glorfindel. The warrior took one look at the both of them before stepping out of the way; he did not wish to be in Elrond's way right now. "Send Gandalf to my study, please." The responds was short and brief and Glorfindel hurried away, pity for Estel stirring in his heart.

In the mean time Estel and Elrond had reached Elrond's study where the elf pushed the boy down in a chair before settling down opposed him and closing his eyes, fighting for composure. When he was sure he had himself under control again, he fixed Estel with his best father glare. "Tell me again how this pipe came to be here."

Estel stopped fidgeting with his hands long enough to look at his father. "I told you before, I was merely walking."

"Estel, which does not explain why that pipe came to be there and why the pile of leaves was on fire." Elrond would find it amusing to watch his youngest trying to get out from underneath this.

"Well, I have no explanation, Atar. I do not know how this pipe came there; it was not like I was smoking or something like that." Too late Estel realized his mistake as Elrond raised his eyebrows at him.

"Smoking?" The elf stuttered, at this moment too stunned to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Estel decided to take the plunge and said. "Well really it was all Gandalf's fault. He came here with a bag full of pipe weed, intended for his own use and I merely asked why somebody would smoke a pipe. He then, being the wise wizard that he was, said how I, a child of men, could ask such a question when every man he has ever met had smoke a pipe at least once in his life. Thus he gave me a pipe and some pipe weed and trusted on my own good conscious."

"And what was the reason you were smoking? Merely because your ancestors do so or other humans. If all humans jumped off a cliff, would you follow them?" Elrond asked, slightly baffled.

"Of course not. I am not stupid." Estel sighed with a look Elrond sometimes used himself when things did not go as planned.

The next moment a door was being slammed and hurried footsteps came rushing by. They both held their breath but the footsteps continued. "Anyway…." Elrond continued as the door opened and Gandalf burst in.

"Aha, there is my pipe." The wizard exclaimed, grabbing the pipe from Elrond's desk and lighting it quickly. He gave a sigh of relief as he sank down in an empty chair.

"Mithrandir, please explain why Estel was smoking." Elrond turned to the grey wizard.

"Well, my boy…" Gandalf began and send a smile Elrond's way as the elven lord realized he was called my boy by a wizard. "….there are some things not even you can teach him. Such as the basic need for men to smoke. So I took it upon myself to educate him in the ways of the smoking of pipes."

"And how, pray tell, would that benefit Estel in the future?" Elrond asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Well because when one is sitting within an enemy camp and they expect you to smoke a pipe and Estel does not know how, well then there is no hope anymore for Estel." Gandalf answered.

"I do not see how this would aid Estel…" Elrond began only to be cut off by Gandalf.

"Well then pray we never find out." Gandalf gestured with his hand behind his chair to Estel. The young male looked at the gesture before he rose silently as Gandalf still held Elrond's attention.

He tiptoeed to the door but his father's voice made him freeze. "Where are you going, Estel?"

He turned and said. "To punish myself. I will get the whip ready." Elrond looked unbelievable as he asked. "I do not intend to use a whip, Estel. I do not even own one."

"Then perhaps it would be a wise investment. I take it you never whipped your twin sons?" Gandalf asked serenely.

Elrond felt all colour drain from his face as he hissed. "Of course not. I am not a barbaric." He watched as Gandalf shook his head sadly and said, at which Elrond exploded and Estel took his change to escape. "And you wonder why they are such pains in the behind."

"My sons are not pain in the…." Was all Estel heard as the door closed behind him and he rushed away, colliding straight into Glorfindel. "Estel, why do you smell like smoke?" The Balrog slayer asked, straightening himself.

"That, Glorfindel, is a very long story and one Elrond is keen on telling. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go straight to Lorien for by the time Ada catches me, I think even Sauron would fear his anger." Estel called out as he rushed away.

Not before long Elrond emerged from the room, holding his sides in laughter. When Glorfindel opened his mouth to ask something, Elrond merely waved it away and stumbled towards his private chamber while Glorfindel cast a look inside the elven lord's study. Seated there was a dazed looking Gandalf who merely shuddered. "I think I do not understand elves."

"It is merely Elrond, my friend, merely Elrond who is strange." Glorfindel smiled as he helped the wizard up before they both went about their business, both wondering about strange half elves.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send ideas. Merry Christmas and a happy new-year. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas. Estel gets drunk for the first time when he is 14 and his brothers find him. Let's begin. **

"Boy, should you not stop drinking? This will be your 5th glass already." The innkeeper took the glass away but Estel reached for it again as he shot the man a slightly looped grin.

"Oh, come on, one more glass. I can surely…oh…." Estel slid off the stool. The world spun for a moment but Estel only tightened his grip upon the stool.

He had gone with Elladan and Elrohir to the nearby human settlement to buy some herbs and meat before the winter began. He had of course had to promise Ada not to get in any problems. Little did Elrond know Estel had seized the nearest change after they had eaten lunch in the town's inn, Estel has stayed behind to watch their bags and try out some drinks.

He had not meant to get drunk but merely wanted to try the ale, and the wine and some other strong drinks he really should not have tried. He shot a grin at the innkeeper again before he managed to walk back over to bench and sat down. His head fell forward on the table and Estel fell in a dark abyss.

Light shaking woke him up and he gave a soft moan when his stomach protested dangerously against the sudden movement. He blinked up into the strong light of a lamp held by Elrohir. His brother had a hand resting on his shoulder and sharp grey eyes were peering in his own.

He tried to smile but at that moment his stomach chose to rebel and he shot past Elrohir and outside. Elrohir took a moment to gather their bags while Elladan paid the innkeeper and thanked him for taking care of their younger brother before they both proceeded outside.

They found Estel leaning against the side of the house, trying to wipe the sweat and vomit of his face. After a few moment Estel turned back to them and Elladan could clearly see he was waking up and the alcohol was leaving his system, leaving Estel shuddering and in pain.

"I am not going to give you this lecture now about having the stupidity to drink so much and fall asleep in an inn." Elladan shook his head sternly while Elrohir regarded them both. "Come, we should be on our way. I do wish to be home before darkness fall and I wish not for Ada to see Estel like this." Elladan turned and gestured for Elrohir to go forward while he waited for Estel.

The boy soon walked next to him and Elladan placed a comforting arm around his waist to draw his younger brother to him. He realized Estel was shivered and pulled his cloak closer around the younger male. "I want you to ride with me, Estel. You are in no condition to ride on a horse yourself. I am afraid you might fall off and split open your head."

Estel managed a weak nod as he softly said. "I am sorry, Dan. I merely wished to see what it is like to taste ale. I have seen the elves drink it but they never seem to throw up or fall asleep."

"Because elves can keep their drinks down, they do not suffer from hangovers as humans do. Besides, elves can fall asleep when they drink the wine of the woodland realm. But come, my anger will be nothing compared to what Ada is going to do when he sees you like this."

He waited until Elladan mounted his horse before he was pulling up behind the elf and they sat off at a steady pace towards Rivendell. Estel tried to keep his eyes open as a headache began to make itself known to him.

He rested his head for a moment against Elladan's shoulder blades before jerking upright once more. The next moment he felt Elladan pull his arms around the elf's waist and he leaned forward once more. He rested his chin upon the elf's shoulder so he could see the road ahead.

The gates of Rivendell sped past when the shadows began to lengthen. Elrohir went ahead to the courtyard while Elladan took a different route. The elf eventually stopped his horse underneath Estel's balcony. "This is the best place for me to let you off. I will tell Ada you were very tired and went straight to bed. I will come to you after dinner so we can talk."

Estel only gave a quick nod before he frowned and looked up at the balcony. Normally it would be no problem but now. He gave a quick shudder before climbing into the tree and hopping with some difficulty onto the balcony.

His head swam with the force of the headache and the very fading light hurt his eyes as he finally drew the curtains shut. He gave a tired sigh before walking into the bathing chamber to look into the reflecting glass as he washed his face.

He looked pale and his eyes were filled with pain. It was not wonder Elladan did not wish for Elrond to see him else Elrond would surely know and both he and the twins would be punished for his deed.

Gently closing the door behind him, he then climbed underneath the thick covers and pulled them all the way up, over his face and closed his eyes. A soft and gentle knock on the door had him waking up slightly as he called out with a thick tongue. "Yes?"

The door opening and closing and soft footsteps made their way to the bed. "It is I." Glorfindel's soft voice came. Estel lifted the blanket slightly off as he felt the bed dip when the ancient warrior sat down. "Elrond send me to check up upon you when the twins were adamant for Elrond to remain downstairs at supper. Do you not need to eat, little one? Did something happen?"

Sitting up, Estel drew the blanket away so he could look at Glorfindel. The blue eyes that peered back at his own were kind and Estel gave a soft sigh as he answered. "I am not hungry, Glorfindel."

"Did something happen?" Glorfindel reached out with one hand to brush Estel's hair away from his forehead and Estel pulled away slightly, giving a low groan as the headache came rolling back in.

"No, nothing, the trip went well." He lied as he saw Glorfindel's face harden. "Do not lie to me, young one! I am not fooled so easily." The elf's voice was still soft but Estel flinched.

"I got drunk." He eventually answered, looking down at the covers. "I got drunk in the inn and I fell asleep and now I suffer from the affects from it. We did not want Elrond to know."

He could hear a soft chuckle coming from Glorfindel and he looked up again. "No, it is wise not to let Elrond know. He will probably ground you until you are old enough to marry. If you wanted to drink, you could have just told us and we could have allowed you to taste some wine. Did you do this on purpose?"

"Nay, I did not mean for it to happen. I just wanted to have a taste and it proved too much for me to bear." He gave a soft laugh as well. The next moment a loud cry interrupted them both. "Estel!"

Estel's eyes grew wide as he realized it had been his father who had uttered that cry. "It seems Elrond had discovered your secret. You would do well to run out into the garden, perhaps if change has it, you might not get caught by him."

Estel shook his head and answered. "I do not think I can outrun Ada. He is a warrior and an elf. Unless I manage to cross the river will I be save." He did get out of bed and quickly straightened out his clothing before he braced himself as Elrond came in.

There was one thing to be said about lord Elrond of Rivendell, no matter what situation, whether his sons being brought in half conscious or being faced with Sauron's armies, he never lost his composure of dignity. He stopped in front of his youngest son and Estel gulped.

"Glorfindel, do you mind leaving us alone please? I need to have a word with my son in private." Elrond's voice had lost the old warmth and was now the cold voice of a seasoned warrior when dealing with a threat.

Glorfindel threw Estel a last fleeting look before doing exactly as his lord asked and left the room. Elrond regarded Estel with a look before gesturing to the bench on the balcony.

Sitting down Estel waited as Elrond paced the floor a couple of times taking deep breaths before turning to him and saying. "I seem to have forgotten how foolish teenagers could be. Would you care to explain?"

"There is nothing to explain, Ada. I did not do it to spite you not did I plan it. I was merely wondering how the drinks would taste and before I knew it, I had drunk too much and fell asleep. Elladan and Elrohir knew nothing about this and they should not be punished for something I have done. I know it was irresponsible and I wish to apologize." Estel cast his gaze to the floor.

The next moment Elrond drew his robes around him and sat down beside him, resting a hand upon his knee. "It is not the fact that you were drunk is what is upsetting me, although I am not pleased about that either, but the fact that you fell asleep in a tavern where anybody could have hurt you. You are not immortal, Estel. You could have been kidnapped or worse, ion nin, not everybody wishes you well."

Estel looked to his father to see pain in those normally calm eyes. "Does it have something to do with who my parents were?" He asked, slightly frightened.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you more, ion nin. You and I both are not ready. You are too young and you know you are a child of men and on account of your ancestors people could try to hurt you. And even on the account that you were raised by me. It is easy to hurt a parent by hurting the child for it is the greatest pain that one can bear. I would rather die myself then to see any of my children ever being hurt even as I know that I cannot protect you from it." Elrond raised his hand to Estel's cheek.

"I am sorry, Ada, for betraying your trust like that." Estel cried out, betraying his youth as his father smiled.

"You are forgiven. Any punishment given by me cannot account on what you are feeling right now. Or the pain in your head which I am not going to give you anything for since it will remind you of your foolish idea." The elven lord smiled as Estel turned to pull his father in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Ada." He whispered in his father's ear as the elven lord tightened his grip and answered. "I love you as well, my Estel."

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas then please send them, Let's begin. Drama up ahead, This is AU warning by the way. **

"You do not understand me so do not claim to tell me what to do! You are not even my real father." Estel screamed while Elrond stood frozen to the ground. The healer knew about pain and how to treat it but how to help a child who has just lost a parent and was angry and hurt, that he did not know how to cure.

"Leave me alone!" The young teenager hissed to Elladan as the elf reached out to touch him. "None of you know the pain…" He hiccupped before turning around and fleeing the room.

Elladan looked at his younger brother's retreating form with an unreadable expression on his face while Elrohir asked. "Ada?"

The younger twin went towards the elven lord as Elrond's eyes shifted to his son. There was such pain in them that for a moment Elrohir considered stepping back. "Yes, Elrohir?" Elrond asked, his voice weighted down by years.

"Estel did not mean it, Ada. He is just confused and hurt…" The younger twin began as Elrond held up his hand.

"He meant it, Elrohir but he just does not realize how wrong he is. I know this pain because I too have lost my parents. I hate that I cannot tell him I do understand. I just wish I could make it a little better for him. To make the pain go away," Elrond could not stop the tears that fell down his cheeks as Elrohir embraced him.

"It will be alright, Atar. Estel will come around and he will apologize and everything will be well again." The younger elf said soothingly.

"Nay, Ro, it will not be alright for Estel. He has lost his mother today and no matter what we give him, he cannot get her back. He has lost a part of his legacy today without even knowing what that legacy was." Elrond gently released Elrohir.

"But Estel should not be so angry…" Elladan spoke up for the first time. "He shouts at father and then he storms off. This is unacceptable."

"And how did you react when your mother sailed West? You were angry as well, Elladan. You cannot forget that Estel is young and has been through much. Losing a parent is always hurtful, no matter the relationship between you." Elrond answered softly as Glorfindel answered.

The warrior took in the scene as he said. "I just watched Estel shoot past me with a horse. He looked to be grief stricken. I do not know what happened but I think he needs his family now."

The three elves stood still as Elrohir looked to the floor, unsure of what to do. "Word came that Gilrean died." Elrond said softly as Glorfindel's gaze shifted to his own as the elven lord continued. "He did not take the news as well as we hoped. He screamed when I tried to console him and ran away. He said that I could not tell him what to do because I was not his real father."

Glorfindel looked to the two younger elves but both refused to meet his gaze as the seneschal stepped forward to grasp Elrond's hand. "Estel has much love and respect for you, Elrond. He needs you now, no matter what words he has spoken in hurt and anger. Go to him."

"We shall go as well…." Elladan said immediately as Elrond shook his head sadly, smiling at his eldest. "I think I need to do this alone, Elladan. I need to speak to my son without there being anybody else present."

"But what if Estel says those things to you again or worse things even. We cannot allow you to do this on your own, Ada." The eldest twin said a bit heated.

"Then it shall be so. Estel is confused and lonely and if he lashed out at me then I will bear it willingly. You have said worse things to me, Elladan and Estel is right, I am not his real father." Elrond gently pressed Elladan's hand.

"But you have been like a father to Estel and now he repays you by saying this…"Elladan wanted to continue as Elrond said. "Enough! Estel is not himself now because he is consumed with grief. I alone will go to him and if need be I will send for you, do I make myself clear?" There was a cold edge to Elrond's tone as the lord finally lost all of his patients and Elladan nodded, swallowing thickly as with quick strides Elrond left the room.

The elven lord walking with more confident then he felt as he felt doubt stir in his heart. What if Elladan was right and Estel would call him something worse then not saying Elrond was not his real father? He reminded himself Estel was confused and hoped he needed his father. He walked towards the stables and soon found his horse, a beautiful white stallion.

"I have a task for you, Mellon Nin and it is a task of great urgency. I need to find my son who is out in this weather and find a way to bring him home. Help me, please?" A gentle nudge was all his received from the horse as he smiled and opened the stable to flung himself on the broad back, not caring to ride with a saddle.

"Ride swiftly, Mellon nin, for me." He whispered, holding onto the manes as the horse sat off at a fast pace.

The woods rushed by at a neck breaking speed as Elrond used all his skills to find Estel. He wondered if the youngster had crossed the river because then he would not be able to find Estel any longer since it was the boarder of his lands and his power.

He opened his mind to Vilya and allowed the powerful ring to send out a stronger call to find Estel. He was not aware of his own body anymore as the ring moved in time with his own heartbeat in calling his child home.

A few moments later he heard a soft cry and he realized Estel was crying out to him, even when he was no consciously doing so. He stopped his horse and closed his mind, allowing himself to get back into his body. Breathing in deeply he dismounting, a bit shakily as Vilya kept humming wildly. He firmly told the ring to obey him and then turned his mind from it.

He walked through the underbrush, towards the river and soon he heard a gentle song reach his ears. Sung with a new sad undertone as a young teenager sang it while normally it would have reflected the sorrow of the elves, but now it reflected the broken heart of a young child just wanted his parents, whatever parents those were.

His breathing hitched in his throat as he stepped forward, finally coming to stand next to Estel. The boy did not acknowledge his presence but finished the song, the tears on his face brought Elrond close to weeping himself. "How many others are there hiding in this wood? Does it bring them sadness to see a mortal weeping?"

"It always brings us sadness, Estel. Even when we see the decline of our own race and the dying of things that should blossom, But especially if one so young has so much grief that I would want nothing more then to take it away. I would take you in my lap and rock you in my arms as I did when you were a small child and you were hurt, but it is not enough now." Elrond looked down at the bowed head beside him.

"And that is why you will not do it?" Estel's voice broke as he asked the next question.

"I would do it in an instance, Estel. But I am not sure if it is welcome." Elrond answered as he lowered himself to sit beside the youngster. "If I could somehow lessen your grief with kind words or an embrace, I would do so. But I thought you wanted to be alone because I could not understand the pain you are feeling."

"I do not know what can lesson it, Ada. It feels like I am drowning and I am not sure what might help me." The young male hiccupped, trying to keep the sobs inside.

Carefully placing one arm around Estel's shoulders, Elrond drew him against him. "I too have lost my parents. It was over 4000 years ago and I was still young then, younger then you are now. I know I will see them again one day because they choice to live as the elves. They live in Valinor and my father sails the night skies each day so all I have to do is look up to be comforted. You look in the mirror and you see your father resembled in your face. Your mother's courage in your soul and more, you are more like your parents then you think."

"How do you know?" Estel sniffled, his voice hoarse from keeping the sobs inside.

"Because I knew them and I know you. I see them in you every day and I know they are proud, wherever they are." Elrond answered soothingly, smiling.

"But Naneth did not wish to see me, even when she was alive. How do you know that she was proud of me when she could not stand to look upon me?" There was a hard edge to Estel's voice and Elrond drew his child against him more firmly.

"Because it hurt her to see beloved husband in you, Estel, Sometimes it hurts too much and she could not stand it. So she did the one thing that she could do, even when her heart broke, she left. She was fading from when she lost him and now I think she is reunited with him." Elrond swallowed thickly.

"But why could she not remain with me? I need her as well." Estel lost all composure then. Thick tears fell from his eyes as he finally gave way to the consuming grief. His shoulders shook and his breathing came in shorter gasp as the sobs overcame him.

Undoing his robe with one hand, Elrond dropped it around Estel to draw the young male against him. "I do not know why people die, Estel. But it was not her choice to die; it is hardly every anybodies choice to die." Elrond rocked a little, hoping to console Estel in this way.

"I did…not mean…what I …said…Ada…" Estel hiccupped as Elrond answered. "Hush, do not try to speak. Just let it out, ion nin."

He held fast to his father as Elrond rocked him, allowing him to let the grief out. No words were spoken as Elrond found his own tears falling in time with Estel's as the boy sought to escape the pain he was feeling.

It was irony to hold a child, a descendent of his brother Elros when Elrond had cried the same tears Estel was crying over the death of his twin. To know his beloved brother had passed utterly beyond his grasp and he would never see him again until the world ended.

But it also hurt to know that one day this child would pass utterly beyond his grasp and perhaps one of his other children as well when they made the choice to become mortal. He knew that he hoped he would not have to be here to see that day come because he might follow them and then he would never see his wife again.

When that day ever came, Elrond knew there was no comfort for him but he could do his best to comfort Estel for now. Knowing the boy would always carry the grief with him through it would lessen with time and the next days would be hard for all of them.

It was sure to be expected that Estel would lash out at them and in return the twins would be angry and there would be fights in his family. But he also knew that there would be nights when the twins would join Estel in his bed as the buy cried for his mother. He knew he would stand in the doorway and look at them as they had all fallen asleep on the same bed and he would smile in relief before tucking all of his children in.

And as Elrond rocked Estel once more, he also knew when they would come out of this; their bond would only be stronger because of it.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. This story is quite long since it did start from a one shot. But I love this story so much so I don't think I will end it just yet. Let's begin. This will take place where the last chapter has left off. Hurt of Estel in this. Meleth used in this form is used as a form as endearment like a father calling his child sweetheart. **

"Mother!" The scream tore through the peaceful Rivendell, pulling many of the sleeping inhabitants from their restful slumber. The lord's eyes snapped open as well as he sighed in sympathy. It was to be expected that Estel would have a nightmare today.

He had brought Estel back only hours ago, keeping a comforting hand upon the boy's shoulders as they weighed down with grief. He nearly forced Estel to eat but by the time he had brought back the desired meal, Estel had fallen into a deep exhaustion.

Elrond had then gone to his own rest, not realizing quite how exhausted he was until now as he opened his eyes. He hardly ever slept with his eyes closed only when wounded or purely exhausted so it said something about his state of mind. He felt numb at this moment, numb with the grief that weighted his youngest down and with the knowledge that he had to go to Estel again.

He swung his legs over the bed and quickly pulled on a robe over his night clothes. He then opened the door and proceeded towards his youngest room, hoping to be there in time. He frowned when he saw that the door was open and all but ran in the room until soft voices caught his attention.

He peered inside as he saw Estel sitting, shoulder shaking with sobs once more as the boy faced the reality. The boy's head was buried in one of his sons' lap but he could not tell which one.

"I know it hurts, Estel, just let it out." The soft timbre of the voice made him realize it was Elladan who was speaking to Estel. He could only imagine the pain of his eldest son's face as his own child remembered the news when his mother passed west.

Gentle hands ran through dark wavy hair as Elrond drew back. He took a few steps from the room and nearly collapsed against the wall. To see his child in such a pain was nearly too much to bear, even when he could do nothing to ease that pain.

"Adar?" A soft voice spoke his name and Elrond looked back up. Elrohir was looking at him with concerned eyes as he raised a hand to brush the tears away that fell from Elrond's eyes. The other hand held a cup of steaming tea and Elrond knew they had been keeping a vigil by Estel's bedside.

"Just give me a moment, Elrohir and then I will join you." He tried to force a smile to his lips but he failed miserably.

"No, we can stay with Estel. It is no problem, really. I think it would not be wise for you to come in now…" His sensitive child fell silent and Elrond asked softly. "Why not, Elrohir?"

"You are weary, Ada. I saw it when you came back. We can take care of Estel's needs for now. You should rest and then you can help us take care of him in the morning." Elrohir eventually spoke.

"You know that this might be a heavy night for the both of you. Estel can lash out in anger." Elrond found the need to let his children know this. Just so they would not get hurt when Estel would say things he did not mean.

"He already did. He asked why we did not put him out of his misery because as a mortal he is only likely to get hurt more…" Elrohir swallowed thickly and Elrond could see the tears were shimmering just beneath the surface. He moved to embrace his son and Elrohir melted against him, drawing strength for what was to come until the younger elf pulled away.

"I am going to give Estel this tea. It should probably relax him just a little bit. He was pretty upset. Go to bed, Ada. We will call for you when there is need." Elrohir gave him a slight smile and Elrond felt like he was being dismissed. He nodded as he watched Elrohir walk back into the room and closing the door behind him.

Elrohir took a moment to lean against the door, noticing how long it took until he heard his father's unusual heavy footfall die away. He then turned back to his brothers on the bed. With a slight start he noticed Elladan's eyes were slightly red as his twin held the human currently buried in his lap.

He did not know if it was grief for lady Gilrean or Estel which was currently breaking his twin apart. There were red marks on Elladan's face as if Estel had clawed at him and Elrohir frowned. "Dan, what happened?" He softly asked, remembering his twin had been getting a blanket for Estel.

Tapping Estel on the shoulder, Elladan turned to him, saying in a rasp voice. "Estel tried to hurt himself with a knife. When I pulled the knife away he clawed at me before collapsing."

Estel had sat up in the time being and regarded both his foster brothers with an unusual blank look. The boy held a blanket fast in his hands and he was slightly pale. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and Elladan looked numb.

Elrohir settled himself on the bed and held the tea out of Estel to take. "Here, peneth, take it. You will feel more energized if you drink this." He forced a smile to his lips to calm Estel.

The boy still regarded him in silence until Elladan leaned forward to take the tea and said in a firm voice. "Estel, take it!"

The boy stared at him as he shook his head but still said nothing. His eyes seemed to register nothing until Elrohir frowned as he saw a hint of pain in them as Estel bowed his head. He moved to pull the blanket out of Estel's hands so Elladan could place the tea within them.

The boy did not make a move as Elrohir pulled the blanket away. Both brothers gasped and Elladan swore as he quickly settled the tea aside. Large cuts were welling up with blood as Estel had cut the inside of his hands, hiding them in the folds of the blanket. There was even a minor cut in Estel's arm that would have been a lot larger had Elladan not pulled the knife away.

Elrohir grasped Estel's hands as Elladan quickly shot into the bathroom to get a bowl of water and some fresh clothes to bade the wounds. "Estel, why?" Was all the younger twin could force out as Estel looked up at him.

There was no blank look in Estel's eyes anymore as they came alive with fresh pain and tears. "To make the hurt go away. It hurts so much, Ro. Please make it go away." There was a soft pleading tone within the soft voice as Elrohir felt his own eyes tear up.

"I cannot, Estel. This is the one pain I cannot heal." The twin spoke as Elladan settled down next to him.

"I am sorry, Dan. I can understand why you are angry with me. I should not have done it but I could not help myself. The pain was too much…I am sorry…" New sobs overcame Estel as he pleaded with his oldest brother for understanding.

Elladan did not say anything but Elrohir could see by the tensing of the muscles in his brother's face how hard this was for him. When Elladan slowly began to dab at the wounds with a fresh clothe, Estel placed a hand atop Elladan's smooth one. Elrohir stared at the blood stained hands of his younger brother atop the white one of his older brother.

Elladan raised startled eyes to Estel's face as the boy said. "I really did not mean for it but the pain was so intense…I could not take it anymore….I know you are disappointed and angry and hurt because of me…"

New sobs threatened to overcome Estel but the boy swallowed them away. "I will do anything in my power…to make…you forgive me. I know I am not perfect and I will try harder… I did not mean to hurt you…really…I did not…I am not an elf….and I am sorry I am not as strong as you would like me to be."

"This has nothing to do with being strong, Estel, or with being an elf…" Elladan struggled hard to keep his voice as even as he could as he dropped the clothe to turn Elrohir to him. "When our mother sailed west, I could not take the grief; instead of wounding myself I wounded the one closest to me."

He gave Estel a gentle smile as he quickly unbuttoned his twin's tunic so he could show Estel a slight scar on the shoulder. He then bowed his head, feeling the guilt and the pain all over again from those centuries ago. Thick tears fell from his eyes as he said. "In a rage I struck Elrohir down. I wounded him bodily but the biggest wound was to his soul. My anger was not towards him and when he lay there unconscious, bleeding from that wound, I screamed. I was so afraid I hurt the one most precious to me. The one being who understood me above everyone else. I thought Elrohir did not feel the pain like I did but I was wrong. He just expressed it differently."

He met his brothers' eyes again. One filled with awe and understand and the other one with a gentle acceptance. Both burned with love for him. "So you see, Estel, I understand perfectly. My love for you does not lessen because of the fact that you are consumed with grief, meleth. These wounds are not so deep but I will dress them with bandages and we let Ada take a look in the morning."

Estel settled into a more comfortable position as Elladan continued to bathe the wounds. Elrohir looked from one brother to the other and found himself laughing all of a sudden. Both brothers looked him with raised brows and Elrohir only laughed harder. "We are going to be alright." He hiccupped.

Estel turned back to Elladan to ask. "Has Elrohir gone mad?"

"Nay, Estel. This is a way for Elrohir to deal with the grief and the pain. He sometimes burst out laughing for absolutely no reason and then continues to laugh until he is crying. He cannot stop laughing then. Although he seems to have sobered some." Elladan smiled back at his twin to watch as the elf regarded them both with a fond smile.

The next moment Elrohir threw himself at them to catch them both in a bone crushing hug. Estel buried his face in the soft hair of the elf as Elrohir's arm came around his shoulders. "We will all be alright. The pain will lessen in time, Estel, even when you think it might never do so."

When Elrohir let go, Elladan continued to hold onto his brother. Pulling his twin closer to him the older elf choked out. "I hope you can forgive me for hurting you like this." Elrohir petted him on the shoulder, winking at Estel.

"Yes, Dan. As I told a dozen times already, I have _forgiven _you." Elrohir nuzzled his brother's cheek.

Gentle hands touched the wounds on his hands and Estel's head snapped to the right. He bowed his head but a firm hand underneath his chin forced him to meet haunted eyes. A gentle smile touched curved lips as Estel felt his father's love pour into him. There was no strength because Estel could clearly see Elrond was exhausted.

The twins were watching with interest as Elrond gently wrapped clean bandages around Estel's hands after cleaning the wounds. "Get some sleep." Elrond said eventually as he moved to slid of the bed.

Estel's hand caught his arm and the lord turned back in a wearied way. "Stay with me and sleep, Ada." Estel asked softly.

"I cannot stay, Estel, I am too tired myself." Elrond turned back as Elladan said. "It is not what Estel meant, Ada. He meant for you to sleep here, by our side." Elrond froze for a moment, hearing the unspoken words in his son's mind. _"Allow us to watch over you." _

It was tempting to go back to his room and sleep, to be alone with his grief. To separate himself from his family as he had done when Celebrian sailed and none could understand the pain. He looked back at his children sitting on the bed, all three looking at him, all three so different yet all his children, whether by choice or by blood.

He could ease his mind and theirs by sharing their bed. He felt the fatigue settle in his limbs as he tried to clear his minds. Gentle hands were manoeuvring him onto the bed and for a moment he contemplated fighting them, but he was too tired really.

He felt somebody drawing the blankets over him and the next moment a head came to rest upon his chest. One hand was laid over his heart and he realized it was Estel's. He covered it with his own, squeezing gently not once taking it away for it would frighten the young one. "I think we all could do with some rest." He softly said as the bed dipped once more as both his other sons curled up to them.

One of his side and the other around Estel. Elrond raised his head to see that Estel had already given into the darkness, his face relaxed now his family was near. Elrohir's was lying on his other side and the younger elf's eyes were glazed over in the elven sleep. Elladan winked one last time at him before wrapping his arms around Estel. Keeping the boy warm and safe.

Elrond then closed his own eyes, content to be with his family and knowing now that this healed his grief more then being alone. He was glad his children were as stubborn as he was and then he relaxed completely, allowing them to heal him and he smiled even as he fell asleep, feeling whole and loved by his family.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be another drama chapter that follows in the last 2 chapters only this time the little family remembers Celebrian. Let's begin. **

Elrond could see how the branches swayed in the autumn storm that threaded to break loose. He knew it had been in the air for days as Estel had grown restless with the oncoming storm. Yet the boy was always restless these days. He did not have the patients to sit and talk and he would hardly speak to anybody.

He embraced his lessons with a new vigour that had both surprised and worried Glorfindel immensely. The feriousity and anger which Estel had attacked and blocked Glorfindel's sword the last time had left the stronger elf reeling. They had sparred for an hour before Glorfindel called for a halt and send Estel up to his room to bade and get some fresh clothes.

Elrond had stood watching from the window as Glorfindel made his way over to him and told him that this was not how the normally gentle should be. Elrond had merely sighed and said it was to be expected, the boy was still dealing with the grief even when there had been no signs of the nightmares anymore.

Yet Elrond had seen the boy with dark circles beneath his eyes and had sooner realized Estel was hiding the nightmares. The boy was still not sleeping well and last night to his shame, he had drugged Estel's drink to give his child some piece of mind and a good night sleep.

It seemed like it was harder for Estel when darkness fell. The boy disappeared into his room not saying a word and when Elrond walked past the open door, the child would look up at him with red eyes. He wished he could comfort Estel but every time he tried to get closer to the boy, Estel etched away.

In truth Elrond had no comfort for the boy. Thoughts of Celebrian and her passing came into his head more and more. He remembered flashes of the twins and Arwen and how grief stricken they looked. He hardly remembered those times himself because everything had happened through a blur. Now he was confident that she was save in Valinor with her family and one day he would see her again, restored to light.

He blinked as he realized he had been lost in thought. He sighed as he turned away from the darkening window and towards the fire. Holding his hands over the flames, he allowed them to warm him even when the warmth did not reach his heart.

He walked to his bedside table and took out a picture drawn by Elladan showing Celebrian and him walking hand in hand through the gardens. It was a wonder it had stayed so well preserved in all this time.

Settling down near the fire, he stared at it, allowing himself to be lost in thought. He remembered how she came to him to tell him she was going to give birth to his sons. How she looked in the radiant sun. With a pang in his heart, he remembered the day she left for the Havens and had at last smiled that smile he knew so well.

"Who is she?"

Elrond looked at the door to see Estel standing there. The boy was wearing a cloak that Elrohir had given him when he had turned 10. Elrond could see the weary look on the boy's face. The one night of sleep had not been enough to dispel the demons from Estel's mind.

He beckoned the boy closer as Estel walked into the room. He waited until Estel stood near his chair then showed him the picture. "This is my wife, Celebrian. I believe I told you about her. She is the daughter of lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn from Lorien."

"She is beautiful, Ada." Estel said softly as he took the drawing from Elrond to look at it more closely. "Yes, she was." Elrond sighed, for a moment feeling the pain resurface.

"She is in Valinor, is she not?" Estel peered back at him and then back at the drawing. His eyes shifted back and forth and Elrond realized the boy was seeing the difference between the Elrond on paper and the Elrond sitting here.

"Yes, ion nin, she is. She left these shores after being tortured by orcs. Elladan told you about it. She was fading and I healed the wounds of her body but I could not heal the wounds of her soul and even when we surrounded her in the love that we could, she could still not remain. She is hopefully healed in Valinor." Elrond took the drawing back from Estel and once more looked at it before putting it away.

"You do not know for sure?" Estel asked and Elrond could see the horror on the child's face. "No, I am not sure, Estel."

"But Ada that is horrible. I mean what if she is not fully healed and she does not know you anymore? Or what if she is dead? Then what are you going to do?" There was a gentle note of panic in the boy's voice as Elrond sat down.

"If she would have died, which would be very unlikely because death is a foreign thing in the Undying Lands, I would have felt it through the bond we share. If she does not know me anymore, well truth be told, I am not sure what I will do, Estel. My love for her is strong and I will always do what I think is best for her and it that means that she cannot be my wife any longer, as much as that pains me, I must accept it. I have no choice then."

"But surely you will fight for her then, right? I mean you waited for such a long time to be reunited with her and it would be very cruel of the Valar to keep you away from her. Both for you and for her." This time there was some anger and a shimmering pain in the boy's eyes.

"Yes, Estel, I will fight with everything I have in me to keep her by my side but sometimes, as hard as it may be, it is best to let go. There are times when, even through we want to; we cannot keep the people we love by our side. With Celebrian, I did not wish for my children to lose their mother or for me to lose my wife but if I had kept her here, she would have died. They had broken her spirit and she was slowly fading, not even a fraction remained of who she used to be. She was in pain and as much as it pained me, I had to think of her so I send her over the sea." Elrond took a deep breath to quell the emotions that were overwhelming him.

"The hardest part was not to see her leave for I knew she would be in good hands, but that she thought that I abandoned her when she had great need of me. That day I wanted to crawl under the sheets and never wake up again so strong was my pain. But I had to continue and had it not been for Glorfindel and Erestor and many others who kept an eye on both me and the twins, I would not have seen how much my children were hurting. We miss her each day but she is safe, I know this."

"But Elladan told me, he had hurt Elrohir because of his anger and pain. Why did he do this then?" Elrond raised his eyes to look at the child. He saw two shadows on the floor and realized Elrohir and Elladan were standing in the doorway, listening.

"I did this because I thought Elrohir did not feel the pain. That he was not hurting as much as I was. I had so much anger back then and I was always seeking for a fight. I did things I am not proud off and it took me years to finally see the extend of the hurt I have caused both Ada and Elrohir. It took me years to become myself again and only by their patience and love did I realize that they had been hurting too. Both because Naneth passed and because of what I did. I am still amazed at what they did for me and I am glad that they are my family." Elladan answered softly as Estel turned quickly, eyes wide as he realized his brothers had been listening as well.

"But how did you cope with the pain then, Elrohir?" Elrond could see how much of an effort it was for Estel to ask this question.

Elrohir regarded him with a small smile. "By seeking out nature. I needed Elladan in those days. I needed him to be there for me because I felt like I could not go anywhere with my pain. Ada was hurting as well and I did not wish for him to worry about me as well. So I sought out Elladan but I did not realize Elladan wanted to be alone. When he began to push me away, I pushed harder by trying to remain with him. I thought my own twin blamed me for what happened to Naneth."

Grey eyes misted over as Elrohir recalled the pain of those days. "To my shame I must admit that I did blame you. You were wounded as well and even when we travelled back with the party I blamed you for holding us up when we could have moved so much faster. At that time the anger felt justified but now I realize what a fool I have been. I was not there for you when you needed me the most and while I know you have forgiven me I will always carry the guilt with me." Elladan gently clasped his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"So you all dealt differently with the pain?" Estel turned to look back at Elrond as Elladan and Elrohir walked into the room.

"Yes, we did. There is no right or wrong way to deal with the grief and pain and it is hard for the people around you to watch somebody go through so much pain when you really wish to take it all away." Elrond gently reached out to trace his fingers down Estel's cheeks as the boy stared at him with that pain in his eyes again.

"I wish I could take the hurt away, Estel. But all I can say and do for you is to let you know that I am here for you when you need me. All of us are here for you, little one. We all know the pain and the hurt and to see one so young go through this alone, it breaks my heart."

"You are not alone in this, Estel. Elladan and I both know what it is like to lose your mother so we understand the pain. We do not care when you are angry with us but please speak to us about your feelings. Do not keep them bottle up inside for they will seek and find a way to get out. We will love you regardlessly." Elrohir placed a hand upon Estel's shoulder.

"Do not become like me, little brother and hurt those around simply because you cannot deal with the grief. If you wish to be alone then so be, but we are always here for you." Elladan ruffled the dark hair as Estel nodded.

"I miss her so. Even when she was no in my life, I miss her. I always knew that there was somebody else there for me, somebody who was human. Somebody I could go to. But now that person is gone and it hurts so much. I never realized it would be this kind of pain, this deep wrenching pain." Estel wiped at his eyes when tears once more gathered there.

"She was still your mother and you knew here, Estel. She was a wonderful person and by speaking about her, you can remember her as being kind and loving when you went to her. By sharing tales, we can all share in the grief." Elrond softly said, taking the boy's hand.

"You will not grow weary if I speak about her?" Estel asked softly as Elrond smiled. "Nay, we never tire of this, Estel. Never." The elder elf vowed and while Estel allowed his father to draw him in a quick embrace the silence of the boy was finally broken and the family laughed and cried together as they remembered tales of two wonderful mothers, Gilrean and Celebrian.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Drama chapter so just a fair warning. Let's begin. It will shift from Glorfindel's point of view to Estel's. **

Estel could still clearly remember how his heart had suddenly thumped in his throat as he saw the look of horror on Glorfindel's face. The fear in the sky blue eyes before the elf plummeted down. He remembered the way he had cried out for the golden warrior and how he scrambled forward, careful to place his weight not on one spot and meet the same fate as the general.

He tried to get his breathing back under control and after a few agonizing minutes it worked. Finally summoning his courage, Estel peered over the edge, fighting his nausea down as he saw Glorfindel lying on a ledge several feet below, unconscious and sprawled on his side.

He tried to get some words out but it was too soon for that and he leaned back, choking back his fear as he tried to clear his head. He would have to wait for Glorfindel to wake up before he could even think of the next step.

His mind raced back over the last few days as Glorfindel took him out patrolling for the first time. It would be the first time he would be away from Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. The first time he would spend a night in the wild without his brothers for company. He should have been back within a few days, 5 days at the most and it had been only the second day when he and Glorfindel came upon wolf tracks that led down into the ravine.

Glorfindel had decided that their company would go the other way and he would take Estel this way, to see if there was a way into the ravine. As the elf had edged closer to the edge and looked over it, that was when it began.

At first it was a gentle shake as Glorfindel had edge away slowly, Estel had not even felt it. The general had shouted out for Estel not to get closer. The young male had looked to the ground beneath Glorfindel's feet and it was like a rock had plunged into his stomach. The ground was giving away under the elf.

Their packs were back by the trees and Estel knew that he best wait for Glorfindel's guidance before he should attempt anything. He closed his eyes and immediately guild flared as he realized that it was because of him that Glorfindel had taken him out patrolling.

It had been to get the boy's mind of his mother's death. Estel was fairing a lot better then a few weeks ago but sometimes it seemed like the darkness would swallow him whole and Glorfindel had decided with Elrond that it would be best to get Estel out of the house for a while.

Estel peered down once more as a low moan reached his attention. He nearly cried in relief as he saw Glorfindel tried to shift. Yet the elf was not fully conscious yet.

His head was pounding as he tried to get a bearing on his surroundings. Blurred memories tried to make itself known to him as he struggled his way back to awareness. Pain laced up and down his body through it seemed to settle in his right leg now and he moaned softly.

He finally opened his eyes, groaning out as he tried to move and a blinding pain soared up his spine. He finally forced himself up on his arms, trying to turn his legs and examine his injuries. It seemed the headache he had been suffering for a while now was back due to the blow to his head as he landed upon the hard rock that had been the cause of his unconscious state as well.

He then forced himself to look down upon his leg. His right leg was twisted slightly and it seemed he had pulled the muscles in it when he tried to shift in his fall. It seemed he had come down hard upon it and he sighed. To climb back up was nearly impossible due to his leg and the headache.

"Glorfindel?" A soft voice penetrated the haze of pain as he lifted his head to look at the source of the sound. Estel was peering down at him. The boy was pale and he cried out once more for Glorfindel. Estel's voice was steady however and Glorfindel knew the boy had forced his own fear aside to try and help him.

"Give me a moment, Estel so I can come up." He lied through clenched teeth.

Estel nearly cried out in relief as he watched Glorfindel sit up. The elf's normally fluid movements seemed to be cut short as if he was in pain. His eyes travelled down Glorfindel's body to rest upon the warrior's right leg. It was bended slightly and it no doubt pained Glorfindel among some other injuries that the warrior was hiding. He could remember the healing lessons with Ada and for a moment his despair reigned as he realized he would have to do so alone.

He quelled it and called out to the golden warrior as Glorfindel looked up at him and called up that he would be up soon. He could see the dull blue eyes and realized Glorfindel was suffering from a major headache. The elf would not be able to get up on from the ledge on his own.

Gritting his teeth, Estel forced himself to be calm. He called down. "Hold on and I shall let down a rope so you can climb up. I will try to pull your weight then." Before Glorfindel had a change to reply, Estel had hurried back to their packs and quickly found the rope Elrond had packed for him.

He called out for his horse, knowing he was unable to pull the weight alone. If he had fallen down, Glorfindel would be able to pull him up by himself but the teenager could not pull the elf's weight. Soon Glorfindel's horse trotted into view. The magnificent white animal snorted when he saw who called him.

Asfaloth tossed his head high when he only saw Estel. "Please Mellon nin, I and your master both require your aid. Glorfindel has fallen down the cliff and you alone can pull him up. Please this once heed my words and allow me to help your master." Estel edge closer. It was known Asfaloth only heeded Glorfindel's commands. The horse looked him in the eye and allowed the boy to stoke his nose.

Encouraged by this, Estel quickly wrapped the rope around the strong horse body. "Do not edge to close to the edge for else you shall join him on the body of the cliff." Estel warned as he advanced forward to call out to Glorfindel once more.

The warrior had finally gained his footing and was now leaning against the wall, supporting himself. "Glorfindel? I am going to lower the rope now." Estel peered down as Glorfindel looked up slowly, narrowing his eyes against the light.

Glorfindel could barely stand, his head pounding loudly and his right leg refusing to support his own weight. He could feel the rope as it dangled against his hands. He brought them up and grasped firmly, giving a gentle pull. The rope did not come tumbling down and he shouted up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Estel's voice drifted down from somewhere above him and while Glorfindel steeled himself against the pain, he pulled himself upwards and braced his left foot against the wall to try and climb.

Estel could feel the slight pull and he was nearly pulled forward. Only his tight grip on the rope and his encouragements to Asfaloth had them both walking backwards. He could feel his strength draining and hoped Glorfindel would not expect him to pull him all the way up.

Asfaloth digged his hoofs in the ground as the horse walked backwards, heavy snorts coming from him. Only the love for his master kept him going. Estel pulled with all his might and slowly but surely the rope was being pulled up.

Glorfindel nearly cried out in pain as he braced himself as he was flung against the wall. He climbed the rope a bit more, slipping a bit but climbing up just a swiftly. His hands were burning with the strain and his whole body was quivering slightly.

Finally he was over the edge with a last burst of strength from both him, Estel and Asfaloth. He fought the need to collapse and crawled away from the edge until he was on solid ground. Barely having the strength to move anymore, he finally lay panting. His head did not stop pounding as he hid his face in his arm, seeking darkness.

Estel only gave himself a moment as he crawled to his feet and rushed over to where Glorfindel lay. The boy was tired but his need to make sure Glorfindel was alright was more present at the moment as he fell to his knees next to the golden warrior.

He feared for a moment that Glorfindel had given into unconsciousness once more but as he gently shook the elf. Giving a low groan, Glorfindel tried to lift his head but found himself unable to do so. The pain in his head was too strong for such a thing and he helped by shifting himself as Estel rolled him onto his back.

He could hear a faint snort beside him and opened his eyes to try and focus his eyes upon the horse standing beside Estel. Asfaloth was standing beside Estel and the horse nudged his hand with his velvet soft nose. Glorfindel tried to smile as raised his hand slightly to stroke his horse's nose.

"Glorfindel, I should…" He turned his attention back to Estel as the boy stared down nervously at him. Estel was pale and he could see it had cost the young male a lot of strength to see him fall and to haul him back up.

"What did Elrond teach you?" He asked softly, trying to guide to boy with his words.

"To first check the vital signs like the heart rate and breathing. Then to check for obvious injuries and not to move the patie…oh I already moved you..." The boy fell silent and Glorfindel spoke. "It had to be done. Now go on!"

"To check to head injuries and not to let the patient go to sleep. Keep you warm and talk to you to keep you awake until help shall arrive or until we are able to move." Estel's voice was stronger now and Glorfindel smiled despite his pain.

His leg burned with the strain of the pulled muscles and he nodded at Estel, regretting the motion almost immediately. The boy set to work, retrieving the pack and propping up Glorfindel's head with his own cloak. His hands then sought to unlace the elf's shirt and he placed a gentle hand on the soft and thin undershirt Glorfindel wore.

His other hand settled against the Eldar's neck to feel the pulse. After a while of continue his examination, he asked. "I cannot find any obvious injuries but it seems like you are not well. Your eyes are hazy and cloudy but no skin has been broken save for some scratches and I know not what to do."

Estel's voice quivered and Glorfindel realized the boy thought Glorfindel were to die. This had cost the boy more strength and Estel was tired and in need of comfort. Yet the boy tried to be strong and Glorfindel smiled up at Estel as he said. "Send Asfaloth back to Rivendell to tell them where we are. I am in no condition to travel and the day is nearly spent. We shall be forced to spend the night here and I would rather do it a little bit more closely to the trees. We will make a camp there. The nights are chilly but not chilly enough for us not to sleep outside."

"Can you walk?" Estel asked, relieved by Glorfindel's solution. "I will manage with your help but first send Asfaloth on his way. The sooner he goes the better." While Estel did what was asked of him, he closed his eyes, giving himself a relief from the headache.

"Glorfindel!" Estel cried out, his voice rising slightly. The warrior opened his eyes to find himself looking into the panic stricken face of Estel. The boy had paled suddenly and Glorfindel cursed himself. "Here help me up." He said softly as with a last snort, Asfaloth went on his way.

Gently Estel helped Glorfindel into a sitting position and the warrior moaned as his headache came rushing back. "What is the matter?" The authority in the voice made Glorfindel think of Elrond and he replied. "I hit my head on a rock and it intensified the headache I have been having all day. I think I pulled the muscles in my right leg as I shifted in my fall and I landed on it wrongly."

"Can you stand on it?" Estel's voice was still soft and Glorfindel allowed his head to fall backwards against the boy's shoulders. His whole body was trembling slightly and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep but he could not. So he gritted his teeth and tried his best not to groan out loud as Estel helped him gain his footing.

It was a good thing that Estel held him tightly for Glorfindel would have fallen to the earth within a second. "Steady now." Estel's voice was soft and gentle and Glorfindel felt comforted as he watched the boy he had raised take control.

Together they made the few painful steps towards the shelter of the trees where Estel had moved the packs to. Finally settling against a tree, Glorfindel allowed Estel to gently help him to the ground. He found his headache diminished as the shading of the trees held the sun away. He watched as Estel shuffled about, seeking firewood and starting a fire.

He woke to the gentle tapping on his cheek and opened his eyes to find Estel sitting in front of him. "You drifted off." The boy explained, leaning forward to peer into his eyes. "Are you tired or sleepy?"

"No, but my head feels bad enough that all I wish to do is sleep." Glorfindel answered softly. He smelled something cooking and watched as Estel returned with a cup of tea in his hand. "It was the easiest pain draught I could make and I think it will help your pain." The boy answered ruefully, fidgeting with his free hand.

"I am sure it will help, Estel." Glorfindel said in a soothing voice as he watched the strength Estel had displayed all through out this ordeal was fading, leaving the boy shaken and in need of comfort. Glorfindel accepted the tea from Estel, tilting the cup with his hands and bringing it to his lips.

His hands shook but another pair steadied them and Glorfindel tilted the cup and finally drank. His eyes widen at the unexpected vile taste of it. Estel had obviously gotten the ingredients right for Elrond's tea tasted exactly the same.

Draining the cup, he allowed Estel to take it from him as he gave a satisfactory moan as the headache subsided. Estel peered back at him and Glorfindel smiled, seeing the haunted and exhausted look in the boy's eyes. "Are you tired, Estel?" He softly asked.

Shaking his head, Estel tried to hide his exhaustion but to no avail. "Come and sit with me. I can imagine I have given you quite a scare this afternoon." Glorfindel slowly began each word soft as Estel walked over and finally settling down beside him. With some difficultly, he managed to wrap his arm around Estel and he hugged the boy close to him, saying. "You have done an excellent job, Estel. You have shown remarkable strength and a clear head in a time of danger and emergency."

Estel rested a weary head against the warrior's shoulders, releasing a shaky breath as Glorfindel's hand gently stroked his hair. "Were you frightened, child?"

"I was a little bit." Estel admitted, not meeting Glorfindel's gaze as he continued. "It all happened so fast when you fall and I was frightened that you were seriously wounded and that I would not be able to help you. I wish Ro or Dan were here or Ada, they would know what to do."

"You know what to do as well, Estel. And even I know some of the healing arts myself. The headache would have knocked me off balance for a few days as would my leg have. I have found myself in worse predicaments then this, Estel and then I was on my own. We shall be well if we can make it through the night." Estel immediately rose and rushed to the campfire.

Quickly taking the pot off the fire, Estel peered into it, shaking his head and muttering darkly to himself as he quickly searched their packs for some way bread. Finally finding it, Glorfindel smiled until the smell of the stew reached his nose. It was obviously burned. But he would not say such a thing to Estel. Although it seemed by the reaction Estel had been having, the boy already knew.

Estel cursed himself for allowing the stew to burn. The stew was easy to make and it would keep them both warm throughout the night. It might be all they could have to eat anytime soon if Asfaloth did not return in the morning with help. Sighing Estel ran a hand through his hair, he would have to place a cast around Glorfindel's leg soon to stop any swelling. Perhaps he could make a hot compress to place against Glorfindel's head to help the headache to settle.

But first they would eat. He put the stew on the plates they had brought and brought one over to Glorfindel, settling it into the warrior's waiting hands.

Glorfindel could not deny he was hungry. Estel had tried his best to cook and while it was obvious the boy had failed miserably at it, it was nice the boy had tried. Gently bringing the stew to his mouth, he chewed a few times, well aware of Estel's eyes upon him.

The stew had an unexpected salted tasted to it which was pleasant. Soon they had finished it both and Estel went back to the fire to try and heat some water. Glorfindel found himself nodding off as he shifted his position. He wanted to lie down and get some sleep. The sun was waning towards the west and the day was nearly spent.

The next moment his eyes widened when he heard the soft howling of wolves. They were getting closer. He tried to get to his feet, startling Estel as the boy cried out. "Glorfindel, what is the matter?"

He sank back down with a soft cry of pain but he managed to get his bearings as he forced out. "Douse the fire, now quickly!" Estel looked back indecisively between the fire and Glorfindel until Glorfindel ordered. "Now, Estel! There are wolves nearby and if they see us we are screwed. I am in no condition to fight."

Quickly dousing the fire, Estel then tossed their packs next to Glorfindel and brought their weapons as well. He sank down next to Glorfindel and sought the other's hand. Glorfindel could feel Estel trembling beside him. "I think we should take refugee in the tree." The warrior said softly, startling Estel.

"But you cannot climb and I…" Gentle squeezing Estel's hand, Glorfindel softly reassured the boy. "I will be fine, Estel. Go on up in that tree and be ready when I pass the packs to you. I will come up shortly."

Seeing Estel finally starting to climb the tree, through not as fast as Glorfindel would have liked, he had a moment to asses his wounds. He could barely stand on his leg so it would be an impossible task to climb the tree but he had not choice. He tore a piece of clothing from his tunic and while placing it between his teeth, he hopped to the packs.

He could hear the soft shout Estel gave and he turned back to the tree, tossing the packs up one by one. Assured nothing was left on the ground, he caught a thick branch and swung himself up on the next one. He bit down hard upon the piece of cloth as he swung his legs over the other branch. Standing on shaky legs, he finally managed to get on the same branch as Estel.

Sinking to his knees with a low moan, he spit out the wet strip of tunic. He settled down against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes for a mere second, allowing him to gather his strength.

The next moment a soft word reached him and he looked to the right. Seeing the pale face of Estel, he frowned and remembered the boy was not at ease in the trees, once falling out of one when he was a small child. He leaned forward and extended his hand, saying. "Come, I shall keep you safe."

The boy grasped his hand firmly and while placing one foot between Glorfindel's spread legs, Estel slowly eased his weight on that foot, balancing dangerously between two branches. Estel then made the mistake to look down and while the teenager gulped, his body froze. Glorfindel frowned slightly and placed his other arm around the boy's waist, hauling Estel back against his chest.

Immediately sinking to his knees, Estel choked back a sob. It was too much for the boy. First seeing Glorfindel fall and then the fear that the golden warrior could be mortally wounded and then the sudden relief to notice Glorfindel only had some minor found. Now to balance between two branches and feeling his old fears resurface, it was too much.

All his defences broke as he acknowledges the fear he had after his mother had died. That his family could easily die as well. A soft hand raised his chin and he found himself looking in the hazy blue eyes of his mentor as Glorfindel sighed softly. "You need rest, Estel."

Not fighting the exhaustion that crept up on him, Estel only nodded, eyes burning and shivering slightly as the wind picked up. "But what about you?"

"I will be fine, Estel. I am wake enough for now. I shall keep watch and I will not let you fall. I promise." Estel only nodded and cuddled closer, eyes closing on their own as the boy rested a weary head against Glorfindel's chest. Finally his breathing evened out and Glorfindel smiled as he stared down at the pale face relaxed in sleep.

He was proud of Estel. The boy had done remarkably well, considering all he had been through. Glorfindel smiled as he watched the sun set behind the mountains. The howls of the wolves died away even for his strong ears to hear and he was glad for that.

His leg began to throb and his headache was slowly returning. A few hours before midnight, Estel shifted and woke. Glorfindel could see the bloodshot eyes open and he smiled at the boy. His own smile was tired as the warrior longed to lie down and sleep.

"I think it is safe for us to go down now." Estel nodded, still a little bit sleepy and Glorfindel slowly swung his leg over the branch. Together they slowly made it to the ground.

Estel took out two blankets and Glorfindel extended his hand to the tree in silent support. Suddenly his cloak was pulled away from him and he turned to find Estel had placed it on the floor as well. The boy had quickly made a makeshift bed and Glorfindel smiled. "Well, do you think it is safe for me to sleep?"

Estel shuddered and smiled tiredly as he answered. "I really do not know. But I do not have the strength to stay up now and neither do you. It is best if we both sleep." It was like music to Glorfindel's ears as he eased himself down on the floor.

He pillowed his head on the cloak and pulled the blanket over himself. Estel crawled in next to him, shifting on his side until he was pressed against Glorfindel. Glorfindel finally closed his eyes with a satisfactory moan as he fell asleep.

The light filtering through the trees woke him up. He heard the sounds of a fire being started and some bagging of the pans. His head felt much better but his leg was burning with the strain of the muscles.

Sitting up, he allowed the blanket to fall off of him. Estel was sitting in front of the fire, apparently cooking some fish the boy had caught. For a moment he wondered what had possibly possessed the boy to catch fish and leave him alone when he remembered Estel had caught the fish a few days before.

Estel turned to him when he heard Glorfindel waking up and he smiled slightly. Glorfindel beckoned Estel closer as he frowned at seeing the tired and drawn face of the younger male. Estel's smile diminished as he finally sat down in front of Glorfindel. The warrior raised a hand to touch Estel's cheek as he said accusingly. "You did not sleep."

"Nay, I did not. I was worried for you and you needed the sleep more then I did. One had to keep watch." Glorfindel shook his head, intending on scowling the boy but the next moment a soft call reached his attention. He whistled in responds as he cried out joyfully. "The party from Rivendell has arrived."

Estel smiled as he helped Glorfindel up. The warrior hopped around, one arm around Estel's shoulders as they waited until the horses broke through the trees and into the small clearing.

Estel could cry with relief when he saw his father and brothers finally arrive. There were several others from Rivendell but he could see the worried glance in the dark eyes as Elrond dismounted. He mentioned towards Glorfindel and the lord of Rivendell went to check his friend while strong arms drew Estel in a warm embrace.

He rested his head against Elladan's shoulder, feeling Elrohir's arms enclose around his own as well. He looked over the elf's shoulder to see Elrond was speaking with Glorfindel as the golden warrior leaned heavily upon his lord. They both turned to look at Estel and he could see the quick upturn of lips as Elrond smiled.

He did not resist as he was lifted into the air and placed on a horse. Somebody mounted behind him and as his vision dimmed, he realized he could no longer fight sleep. He felt the gentle touch of Elrond's hands upon his own and he realized Elrond was sitting behind him. "Sleep, ion nin. I am very proud of you. I have heard from Glorfindel what you have done and you deserve sleep. We will speak later."

He wanted to ask if Glorfindel was going to be alright but as he glanced to his right, he could see the warrior was riding with Elladan and Elrohir was on the other side. Glorfindel smiled and nodded at him and finally Estel gave into a much deserved rest, aware that everything would be alright with his family and friends.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and ideas are always welcome. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is slightly funny because Erestor has a secret that he does not want anybody to know about. Let's begin. AU warning in here. **

Erestor was in a fowl mood. He did not like this day and nor did he liked the fact that at this moment there was a grinning, yes grinning, Balrog slayer standing before his desk. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone balancing on polite and annoyed.

"Nothing, Mellon nin. Merely keeping you some company." The musical answer came.

"Will you bother me?" Erestor raised an eyebrow and Glorfindel shook his head.

Sighing but refraining from answering, Erestor bent over the papers once more. He wanted to make Glorfindel disappear but the elf would not leave him alone. It was as if he knew something, but no that could not be.

Erestor had gone to great length to hide it well and not even Elrond could know. The councillor really hoped Glorfindel would not find out but the grin on Glorfindel's face had almost been too much.

He scowled himself mentally and focused upon the papers lying in front of him. Normally Glorfindel would go and sit on the balcony when the sun was out but today he did not seem to do so.

The golden elf had looked pale as well but it was not to surprise when one heard his latest adventure. Falling off a cliff was definitely something Glorfindel had not done before. Elrond had put a cast around the elf's leg and Glorfindel had been out and about for about 2 days now. Relatively short after they had brought him back.

Erestor had been worried about his friend but he also had been worried for Estel. When he heard what the boy had done for Glorfindel, Erestor was simply amazed. His pride grew for the boy when he had thought of everything Estel had been through. The boy was growing up to become a fine man.

He heard the skreeking of the boards as Glorfindel shifted his weight. Looking up, Erestor saw the golden elf was pale and he quickly gestured with his free hand to one of the empty chairs, saying. "Sit down, you foolish elf. You are only hurting yourself further."

Glorfindel finally sank down into the empty chair with a low groan. Getting up and fetching some wine for Glorfindel, Erestor pressed the glass into the elf's hands. "Drink that. It will put some colour back into your cheeks."

Glorfindel drank obediently as a knock on the door came. Fighting back a sigh, Erestor walked to the door to admit Estel. "Yes, Estel, is there something you want?" He asked the boy.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow a book from you." Sighing, Erestor gestured for the boy to enter and look around the room. He made his way back to his desk, hoping that he could finally get some work done.

"I still know what day it is today." Glorfindel's soft and teasing voice came. Erestor looked up to fix the elf with a stare that had many younger elf shaking in their boots but the Balrog slayer merely smiled, sipping his wine.

Erestor was aware of the fact that Estel had stilled his movements to listen in. "I believed you had learned your lesson about listening into people, Estel. Now search for the book! And you, you do not know anything, Glorfindel."

"I do and I am wondering if I should tell Elrond and the twins." Glorfindel grinned once more and Erestor raised an eyebrow. "You would not dare, general. I can make your life a living hell if you do so. I will make you sigh papers every day for the rest of your remaining time in Middle Earth."

Glorfindel only smiled sweetly and while leaning forward to put the wine glass on the desk, he turned to Estel and beckoned the boy closer, saying. "I think we are going to have a celebration today, Estel."

Eyes widening, Erestor sprang to his feet as he cried out. "Glorfindel, do not dare." He walked forward as Glorfindel threw him another sweet smile before saying the much dreaded words. "Yes, for today it is Erestor's begetting day."

Estel looked at the councillor, thoughtfully confused. To his memory begetting days or birthdays were always fun. There was a feast held in the honour of the year that had gone by and usually presents were giving to that person as well. Yet the elf did not seem to regard this as fun. He glared daggers at Glorfindel and Estel could tell Erestor was losing his patience.

So the boy did a wise thing and plucked a book out of the shelves and left the room, leaving the two friends to fight it out. Erestor was bristling with rage and for a moment Glorfindel feared he had made a grave mistake but then he saw how Erestor deflated with a sigh and sank down upon the empty seat.

"What happened on this day, Erestor that you do not want it celebrated?" He asked softly, not yet reaching out with a hand to console the elf.

"Nothing insofar that is it something horrible but I do not like to celebrate it. That is all." The elf answered, not meeting his gaze.

"That is not the answer I was looking for and you know it. You never mind to celebrate anything so what happened on this day that makes you hesitated to celebrate at all." Glorfindel stretched his right leg, grimacing as it pulled his muscles.

"My brother was killed on this day. We were only small children at the time and he was much older then I was. He was a warrior and out on patrol. An orc attack left his company totally destroyed. He was killed on this day and so it brings me no more joy." Glorfindel found himself at a loss of words as he looked at Erestor.

Finally he found his voice and said, reaching out to place a hand atop his friend's knee. "But do you not think that your brother would have wanted for you to celebrate your begetting day? Not shunning it away in his memory."

"I do not know what my brother would have liked, Glorfindel. He is dead and I cannot ask him what his thoughts are on the subject." Erestor replied more harshly then he intended.

"Do you remember what you told Estel? That he should not shun the memory of his parents but rejoice in having to know them. Why do you not do the same? Allow us to help you replace the memory of former begetting days with another happier one. If you do not like it we shall never celebrate it again, you have my word." Glorfindel smiled gently, his face earnest.

"Very well then. Only one time, Glorfindel. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my work done. I trust you shall arrange everything." At Glorfindel's nod, Erestor returned to his desk and papers. He watched as Glorfindel struggled to stand and after a few tries, the warrior managed to find the right balance and leaned forward to get to his feet. He gave Erestor one last nod and then left the room.

Erestor finally emerged himself in the papers, not caring for the world outside his office. Thankfully nobody came to bother him and he was done shortly after midday. He had refused to go down for the midday meal and as his hunger began, he walking down to the kitchen.

To his surprised he was not admitted but giving some food outside of the kitchen. Frowning he found this strange. But he could not get into the kitchen no matter how much he tries and finally he walked back to his own rooms, passing Elrond's on the ways.

The soft voice of the elven lord calling him to enter and Erestor did. He waited as Elrond rose and said. "I have heard the story from Glorfindel, Erestor. You should have told me."

"I do not have to tell you this, Elrond. If I had my way you still would not know." Erestor crossed his arms over his chest and Elrond could see by the stubborn set of the shoulders that Erestor did not agree with him.

"Very well then. If you have finished your work I suggest you go and help Glorfindel. I do not want him to overwork himself again." Erestor looked up, wondering why Elrond would ask of him to help Glorfindel.

"But I thought Glorfindel is arranging the feast." He asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, but I gave the tasks of doing things and running errands to my sons. Glorfindel would only get in the way. It seems like he still does not realize that he is wounded and needs to take it easy. Please help him, Erestor. I think you can use the company. Now stop arguing with me and go." Erestor could see Elrond was on the verge of laughter and finally he nodded and left the room to go in search of Glorfindel.

He found the elf sitting in his own room, one leg propped up on a pillow. The golden elf tried to rise but Erestor gestured for him to remain seated. "I know I said I would arrange it all but after Elrond saw me, he confided me to my room and ordered me to remain seated if I wanted to come at all tonight."

The general smiled sheepishly and Erestor found a smile threaten to break out. "Yes, I can understand that. Now what are you doing then?"

"I am working on a speech and on the table settings. Do not worry; we did not invite so many people. You only gave us such a small amount of time to work with." Glorfindel quickly said as he petted the seat before writing some more.

"I had my way you still would not know. I have been thinking about what you said and I think you are right. My brother would not have wanted me to shun away from celebrating my begetting day. I still miss my brother dearly but I think I have found a different family now. I suppose I should thank you for drawing it out of me."

"No thanks needed. I am happy to annoy you and get your secrets out into the open, Erestor." Glorfindel grimaced as he shifted his weight. "Not all secrets I hope. Some secrets must be kept." Erestor said and by the look he received he knew Glorfindel had heard him.

Estel entered, carrying more paper and Erestor was amazed as he saw the boy was silent and slightly red eyed. It seemed Glorfindel noticed it as well as he asked. "Estel, were you listening in on us?"

The boy caught Erestor's look but finally he sat the paper down and nodded. "What did you hear, Estel?" Erestor then asked, he could not stop himself.

"That you said that your brother was killed on this day. Then I started thinking if Dan or Ro was ever killed what I would do…" The haunting voice died away then and Glorfindel raised himself slightly as he drew the boy closer.

"You need not worry about such things, Estel." Glorfindel wrapped one arm around Estel's trembling shoulders. The fear of the sudden death of Gilrean had left Estel more rooted with fear that they had ever imagined.

"But what if they ride out into battle and they will not come back? Then what will I do? I cannot go on without them." The boy cried out as Erestor leaned forward as well as Glorfindel pressed the boy down on the edge of the couch.

"You find a way to go on, Estel. It is a cruel fate really but we do find a way to go on. We always say that the grief never ends and it does not but it lessens in time. You can only go on, the only way you know how. After a time you will realize that you do not think of that person as often anymore and when you think of them that the memory is vague and that it does not hurt so more. You realize you have moved on." Erestor shuddered as he spoke those words, aware of the wide eyes of Estel and the open concern that came from Glorfindel.

"After a while you only remember the happy times and you forget their bad habits and finally the fear also stops, at one point. You realize that you have grown stronger." The councillor reached out to place a hand on Estel's knee.

"So Ro and Dan will not die?" Estel asked once more.

"It could possibly happen, Estel but because they are elves they will not die of old age." Glorfindel hissed when he accidentally raised himself too much. "But let us not discuss these things now. Tonight there shall be a celebration and we must all be in good spirits for it." Erestor noticed how comfortable Estel was around Glorfindel.

While the child had practically grown up with the golden warrior, he was always in awe from Glorfindel and never really comfortable, always seeking to be praised by his tutor. He was always careful to be on his best behaviour but now it seemed like he was comfortable if Glorfindel saw him fearful or anything else.

"But you will stay with me right, even when I am an adult?" The soft voice came again and Estel shifted his gaze from both Glorfindel and Erestor. "We will remain by your side until you grow sick of us." Glorfindel promised with a smile until he send Estel from the room and both he and Erestor could get some work done.

That night Erestor felt the comfortable weight of Glorfindel's hands on his shoulder as the golden warrior led him to the hall. He walked slowly because of the cloth bound in front of his eyes and because Glorfindel was still limping.

"Are you sure that you cannot see a thing, Erestor?" The warrior asked once more.

"Yes, Glorfindel. I can still not see a thing. This better be good." He then softly grumbled, hearing the laughter behind him.

"It will be worth all those years of not celebrating, Mellon nin." Glorfindel said and the hands were removed for a moment. Erestor stopped, afraid of walking into anything but then he felt Glorfindel's hand on the small of his back and he took a steady step forward. "Go on." Glorfindel softly murmured.

"Can I not take the blindfold off?" He asked as he felt Elrond taking his hand. He could nearly see his lord grinning and heard the answer. "Nay, my friend, not yet. You do not wish to spoil the surprise."

He was guided to a chair and then the blindfold was removed. Erestor was stunned. The whole hall was decorated in cheery colours and there was a table set for about 7 persons. Not the whole of Rivendell would participate in the dinner but surely in the festivities that would be held later.

The dinner was peaceful and while the twins drew Erestor into the conversation, Estel was content to just watch them, sometimes offering a piece of wisdom that he had learned from the elf. He felt Elrond's hand on his knee and he turned to find his father watching him, saying. "It will pass, Estel. Treasure these times for I do not know how long you will remain in the house."

"But this is home to me, Ada." The boy said in a shocked voice.

"I know but I thought you wanted to go on patrol and search for new lands." Elrond answered dryly and Estel blushed.

"So Estel, where is your present for Erestor?" Elrohir cut in and they all laughed at Estel's look of horror to know he had forgotten to get a present for Erestor. But soon that was rectified as the boy promised to remember Erestor's lesson and a greater gift could not have been giving to the councillor.

Finally finding his way to his own chamber after a weary night full of feasting and too much wine, Erestor reflected on a good begetting day. He had forgotten to thank Glorfindel for pressing him so hard but it would only serve in a bigger ego for the golden warrior.

"You need not thank me, Erestor. I know you cared for what I have done for you." The soft voice came as the elf passed him on the way to his own private chamber.

"You think too much, Glorfindel. I am not grateful at all." Erestor replied with mock annoyance as the warrior stopped just short of him.

"Oh is that so? Then why are you smiling so much? You are grateful for what I have done but I need nothing in return. I am just glad that I could help you with feeling better and receiving a happier memory of this date. That is what friends are for, Erestor." He felt Glorfindel's hand settled on his shoulder and the next moment he drew the warrior into a hug.

"Thank you indeed, my friend. I am glad that you pressed me so hard." He whispered as the arms tightened around him.

"Then tell me, how old have you become?" Glorfindel replied with a fond smile at which Erestor drew away to slam the door shut in the face of the smug Balrog slayer. But he smiled as he heard the laughter die away and he felt blessed by his friends and those he called family.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So yes the all important question will be answered here for Estel. Let's begin. Ideas are welcome. **

**Warning: Do not eat or drink while eating this for I am not responsible for any damage done to a computer while reading this as well. Let's begin. **

Elrond's day had been calm and tranquil so far. It was a nice spring day and he had been left alone to finish up his work for the day. There had been no trouble, no wounded or anything else. Everything was as it should have been. Well that was how it was until a knock on the door came.

Calling out a cheery "enter" he looked up as Estel came inside. The teenager looked grave and while Elrond felt his concerns coming to life, he gestured for his child to take a seat. He leaned forward in his own chair and asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "Estel, what is the matter?"

"Ada, I have a problem." The soft spoken youngster began and Elrond successfully stopped himself from asking further. He had learned that Estel would say everything that he wanted to hear when the boy was ready. He stood up and moved to a seat next to Estel so he could hold the boy's hand in his own.

He gave silent support and finally Estel said. "I need to have a question answered. You know I am almost 15 years old and I well, all the children of my age are beginning to have girlfriends. So I need to ask you this question and I need for you to answer it truly."

Relieved, Elrond smiled as he said. "Of course I shall answer it. Please ask whatever you want, Estel."

"Alright, Ada, where do babies come from?" His eyes went wide and the colour must have drained from his face for Estel quickly shot up to pour him a glass of wine. Elrond sat reeling, was Estel not too young to have that question answered? As far as the lord was concerned, Estel could wait with that question until he was 80 years of age.

Elrond could clearly remember the last time Estel had asked that question and what he had answered to it. But the answer would not do now; he could see it in Estel's eyes so he swallowed some of the wine before saying to Estel to take a seat.

The boy turned to him eagerly and while Elrond forced a smile to his face, he quickly turned to drain the rest of the wine glass. "Well you have aided me in the healing wing, have you not? Well, I am sure that you have seen some women who were pregnant."

Estel looked puzzled but the boy nodded. "That is where babies come from." Elrond found his courage and he grinned. That was until he saw the look Estel was giving him as the boy said. "You have not answered the question, Ada. I had hoped that you would be more truthful with me but you were not. Is there a reason why you do not wish to tell me the truth?"

Taking a deep breath, Elrond then said. "Well you see my boy; I have had this conversation two times now in my whole life and I never really get used to it. I had hoped you would never ask this of me while I am a healer it is still hard to tell this to my own children. But I will try alright."

Estel turned to him and the boy smiled so Elrond took another deep breath, wishing secretly for a bottle of Mirkwood finest wine and he began. "Well children are made by their parents. You see when a boy likes a girl and I mean like love her well then they can marry. When they are married they will be sleeping in one bed and well, that "sleeping" leads to babies."

Estel looked puzzled and Elrond feared that he had utterly failed. He forced a smile to his face ad put a hand on the boy's knee as he said. "Come, we shall go and see Glorfindel. I am sure he can help with this."

Confused Estel walked after his father, wondering why the ancient healer could not tell him where children came from. It was not such a hard question to answer and Elrond must have had this conversation many times before but it seemed like the older elf was embarrassed to even say it.

They found Glorfindel in the hall of fire, his wounded leg propped up on a pillow as the golden elf was engrossed in a book. When Elrond pulled up a chair and Estel came to stand beside the warrior, Glorfindel put the book down and graced them with a smile, saying. "Well good day, my friends. To what do I own this pleasure on this fair day?"

Elrond muttered something darkly under his breath but Estel could not quite catch what the ancient elf was saying. Meeting his lord's eyes, Glorfindel frowned but finally Elrond forced a smile to his face as he said. "Glorfindel, Estel came to me with a question today and I am afraid that I require your help with this delicate subject."

Glorfindel sat up straighter and his eyes flew over Estel before he asked. "Well, pray tell, Elrond, what was the question Estel asked that would require my aid?"

"Well, Estel said that he thought he was ready to know where babies come from." Elrond's voice was soft and the elven lord still looked pale, as if he still could not believe that Estel had actually asked that question. Estel was sure Glorfindel would have a similar reaction because it seemed like all the adult elves thought alike but much to his surprise and Elrond's dismay, Glorfindel burst out laughing.

The golden elf reached out with one hand to tousle Estel's hair and laughed while saying. "Ah, finally the big question, he Estel? I wondered when you were going to ask it. Well you are surely old enough…"

That was when Elrond cut in rather angrily. "He is not old enough. If I had a say in the matter, which I think as the boy's father, I do, he would not learn about those little facts of life until he was old enough to marry. …"

"You are just saying this because, just as with the twins, you are unable to tell him the fact of life." Glorfindel said amused at which Elrond fell silent. The warrior sat up straighter and grasped his lord's trembling hands. "You are afraid that Estel is growing up too fast, Elrond and that you will lose him. But that is not the case. It is better that you tell him now for else you will have to face the humiliation again of a father standing here, shouting that if he ever caught one of your sons kissing his daughter again, he would ask of you to bind them together."

Elrond deflated with a sigh. Glorfindel grinned and he winked at Estel when the boy looked at him. "So Ada, will you tell me where children come from?"

Elrond glared at him before he said. "I am afraid I require some help here, ion nin. But perhaps Glorfindel can go in search of Elladan and Elrohir and I shall take you to Erestor's room so that we may all have a go at your question. How does that sound?"

Exited Estel nodded and stood up to go to Erestor's office to get the councillor. As Glorfindel struggled to his feet, Elrond grasped his friend's hand to haul him up. "This is the last time I ever ask for you aid in raising my children, Glorfindel. Sometimes you are unbelievable. I think you have had too much influence on my sons." The elven lord glared.

Glorfindel laughed as he said. "Estel may not be able to control himself like an elf can. He is a child of men and therefore he may have different urges. It is better that you tell him to what sex may lead then when you have a female standing here telling you that he is pregnant with Estel's child." Elrond sighed as he shook his head wearily.

"And I had hoped that this might be a good day."

In the mean time Estel was waiting patiently for Erestor to allow him entrance to his room. Soon the soft command came and Estel answered, smiling as he was greeted by a slight smile from the councillor as Erestor asked. "Can I help you with something, Estel?"

"Well not me but Ada needs your help. I have asked him where children come from and he seems to be slightly nervous and now he is saying that I need to ask you to come to his office so that we can all talk about it and hopefully find the answer to that question." At those words Elrond entered.

Erestor shot his lord an amused glance. It was every time one of his lord's children reached this age where they would ask this question that a meeting would be called to help Elrond to tell his children the fact of life. Why the ancient healer has so many problems with this was beyond Erestor but it was always a source of amusement amongst the household when the time approached again. Yet not it was earlier then before but it would probably be so because of Estel.

Elrond shook his head as he caught the glance Erestor was sending him. Finally the half elf shuddered and Erestor follow his lord to the family's private sitting area. Gathered there already were Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel. The twins were sitting on the couch with gentle grins on their face and Elladan whistled as Estel answered, causing the boy to blush.

The twins invited the teenager to sit in between them while their father strode to one of his cupboards and quickly poured himself a glass of wine. Before he closed the bottle however he quickly took a long sip from the wine.

Erestor exchanged a quick glance with Glorfindel before they both stifled their laughter. Elrond was known to have a bottle of wine in his room but usually he did not drink any of it unless the situation required it. Apparently not was such a situation.

Finally Elrond joined them with the glass wine in hand and said. "Well as you may all have know Estel has the most dreaded question, where do children come from? Well since we all raised Estel I think that we shall try to answer this question to the best of our abilities."

Elrond then fell silent and waved his hand, indicating that somebody else should continue. "Well, Ada tried to answer the question but I still do not understand." Estel answered at which Elrond shuddered helplessly and raised an eyebrow at his child.

"That is because father is afraid to use certain words." Elrohir said with a grin. "But really all you had to do was ask us. We have enough experience between the two of us to answer all your questions." Elladan continued.

Elrond staggered into his seat as he balanced the glass of wine on his stomach. The elven lord was listening with a growing horror as his two oldest children told Estel everything that the boy needed to know. Even going into some details the lord really did not wish to know.

He closed his eyes and shook his head when certain imagines seemed to be stuck in his head. How his twin sons had gotten all that experience was beyond him and he really did not wish to know it. He frowned as the thought entered his mind that person he had not needed to tell his child the facts of life for his twin sons were doing a very good job of it.

Finally he quickly drowned the glass of wine and accepted another one from Erestor. Glorfindel was watching with slightly half lidded eyes at the twins. They were engrossed in another story and Elrond suspected that Glorfindel had chosen to flee in his memories in order to escape the horror in the room.

"I think I know enough now." Estel finally held up his hands as Elrond's gazed fixed upon his foster child. Estel looked pale and Elrond suspected that the boy had been told too much.

Grinning to himself, Elrond knew it was the perfect solution. And when Elrohir winked at him, he knew that he did not need to fear to find any fathers with pregnant daughters anytime soon for Estel would be too horrified to do anything anytime soon and for that the elven lord was very glad, that the question had finally been answered and even better then he could have done himself and while he finished his glass of wine, he smiled, feeling proud of all of his children.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Bonding chapters between the three brothers. I really need ideas badly. Let's begin. **_**Flashback will be written like this. **_

The lighting flared across the sky, followed closely by the clashing sound of thunder. It lid up the hallways of Rivendell for just a short moment and Estel unconsciously took a step back from the window.

The heavens opened and the rain came pouring down, drowning all other sounds. Estel sat down in the window sill and opened the window slightly, allowed the cool air to drive away the hot suffocating air that hung in the house since the heat wave from last week.

It was the middle of summer and even the elves were hot. Estel, as a human suffered more from it. Mostly the young teenager wore short leggings and barely a shirt. Elrond had given up on trying teaching him anything for Estel simply could not focus. Glorfindel had soon abandoned all training, saying it was too dangerous and too hot for the young human.

Elrond had not even worn his robes anymore, the half elf suffering more from the heat then the normal elves. But it was so hot during the day that even Erestor had gone about the house in short sleeved tunics and leggings.

Estel breathed in deeply. The air around the house was simply alive with the cool air and heavy with fragrant of flowers. Estel could feel the tension in the air before another blast of thunder came a bit closer to the house. Estel could still remember how afraid he used to be of thunder.

He shifted into a more comfortable position when a sudden noise startled him. Well it was voices actually. They were talking in shushed tones and as Estel closed the window, he then walked outside to find out who it was. He walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Hearing the voice coming from the shared sitting area of the twins, he peeked inside. The sight that greeted him was a blessing. Both Elladan and Elrohir were awake. The doors on the balcony were thrown open wide as Elrohir stood on the balcony, just out of reach of the rain and Elladan had dragged a chair over in front of the open doors.

The older elf was dozing lightly in the chair. Apparently they had been discussing the patrol they had led and had just returned this afternoon. Estel had missed his brothers but Elrond had found him too young still to leave with them. The older elf had promised that perhaps next time Estel could go with them.

Perhaps the twins would like to go swimming in the pond tomorrow if it was still so hot. But perhaps for now he should just leave them. "I do hope that the thunderstorm will drive some of the heat away." Elrohir softly said.

"Yes, the heat is terrible for Estel. Poor child." Elladan agreed softly, his head rising just a little bit.

"He is probably tossing and turning right now in bed. Even Ada is suffering from the heat; I wonder how bad it would be for Estel then." Elrohir continued.

"I think you may be able to ask him that yourself. He is standing in the door opening." Elladan only said as he curled up in the chair and draped his long legs over the side of the chair. He slowly turned his head to look at Estel and then his hand beckoned the boy closer.

Elrohir turned around to smile at Estel. The twin's hair was plastered to his head and Estel realized that Elrohir had been standing in the rain. The younger twin gestured for Estel to come into the room.

When the boy did not move, Elladan turned to look at his younger brother and said. "Estel, for the love of the Valar, come in. Do not stand there in the door opening as if you are not welcome." Finally Estel walked in as he said. "But I thought that you two were discussing the patrol."

"No, child, not any more. Besides, we like to spent time with our little brother." Elladan shuffled a little so he could make some room for Estel. The boy looked at the small space available for him and then frowned at his oldest brother. Elladan grinned and shuddered before saying. "You are not that big."

Estel frowned before settling down. Soon Elladan drew him into a one armed hug but the teenager shook it off. "It is too hot, Dan." He murmured, getting up and settling down in empty chair. Elrohir turned to the rain once more and balanced on the railing of the balcony, soaking himself.

Both Estel and Elladan looked at the younger elf as Elrohir tossed his head back with open mouth. The elf finally came inside when the lightning flare and now stood dripping on the carpet. "Erestor is going to murder you when he finds out what you have done, my brother." Elladan only said as he blinked into the sudden flare of light.

Elrohir only smiled and sat down next to Estel, pressing himself against the younger male. "Ro!" The boy exclaimed, pushing weakly against the elf. Finally Elrohir released him and laughed softly. Estel pulled at his soaking nightshirt with a disgusted look on his face and he glared at the younger twin.

"I thought you said that you were hot." Elrohir then walked back at the door and wrung out his hair and clothing. "Yes, but it does not mean that you have to soak me." Estel frowned at the younger twin. "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to grow up with human my age. Would it have been different?" Estel's voice was soft but both his brother's gazes turned to him.

Elladan turned in his chair so that he was facing Estel. The younger male looked at him with barely veiled curiosity and Elladan sighed before he said. "I think it would be different. The elves have shaped you in more ways then you can realize and many traditions may seem strange to you. Many things that the elves find normal are strange to Men. We have erased your past and given you a new name and a family not your own. While it would not be safe for you if you had remained with your own people, it also was a very painful decision that Ada had to make."

"But Ada has never asked of you not to thread me as your little brother? I know that there had been other humans fostered here but somehow this seems different." Estel coloured slightly when both gazed landed on him.

Elrohir had come back inside and was now combing his fingers through his dark hair to work out any knobs. The younger twin exchanged a look with his older twin as Elladan sat up straighter before Elrohir said. "Ada has never discouraged us not to see you as our little brother. The other children of men that were fostered here were never done as with you. Ada never took the role of their father over and while Elladan and I each loved their children, we never acted as their brother. You became part of our family and shall always remain such to us. Ada never once told us not to see you as our little brother for he sees you as his son and therefore it would only make sense for us to see you as our little brother."

"But if this would have been a normal fostering, things might have been different then?" Estel's voice was clear but the young human asked this with an obvious lump in his throat.

"Yes, Estel, things would have been different. You would not have been called Estel but a different name and we would not have been your brothers and Elrond would not have been your father. You would only spend a few years in Rivendell and not your whole life. I daresay that your whole life would have been different. Ada could have kept his distance and not acted as your father but it did not work…." Elrohir fell silent.

"Ada tried that?" Estel softly asked. Elladan leaned forward in his seat with a comfortable smile as he said. "Yes, Ada did. But it did not work…"

_Elrond was sleeping soundly in his massive bed. The lord of Rivendell was peaceful for once. His sleep undisturbed so far but it would not last long. It began with a simple tossing as Elrond tried to shake of the images of a disturbing dream. Well perhaps not a dream but more a memory. A memory of his twin brother, Elros. The brother he had lost. _

_Finally the sharp grey eyes slid back into focus and Elrond knew that there would not be any sleep tonight. Not until he would set something right. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and frowned, wondering why that for all his years in Middle Earth, with all the battles he had seen, that his heart could still be so soft. _

_The cause of this 'problem' had been the arrival of two year old Estel and his mother Gilrean. The boy was the last remaining survivor of the line of Isildur, of his brother's line. Yet he also bore a striking resembles to Elros. _

_The child had been with them for nearly two months now, fitting into his new life fairy easily. Yet Gilrean was not content. She wanted to leave and go back to her people. She had left for a long visit today and would not be back until early next week. Estel had been distraught for the child did not understand. _

_He had seen his sons take care of the toddler as Estel walked the hallways aimlessly in search of his mother. Elrond's heart had clenched together painfully but he could not bring himself to go and see about Estel, that was until now. _

_He stood up and walked to the bedroom that they had given Estel. It was at the end of the hallway and Elrond frowned when he found the door half open. He peered inside but could not see anything and finally pushed the door open. _

_Estel lay in the big bed curled up on his stomach. His small fists had the sheets in a firm grasp and there were tear marks on the small face that was anything but relaxed in sleep. Elrond walked in closer, confused by the actions of the child until Estel cried out in the common tongue. "No, mother, do not leave me!" _

_The small lip quivered and Elrond knew what would happen next, yet he could not prevent it. Estel shot up, crying out for his mother in a high note that made Elrond flinch. The elven lord reached forward and rested a hand on Estel's back as the child's eyes fearfully flew up. _

"_I am sorry if I have woken you…" The boy began to hiccup and Elrond felt his heart ache. He could see the tears that were gathering in the bright grey eyes as he sat down on the bed and gathered Estel in his lap. "Hush, Ada is here." _

_The words left his lips without even thinking about it. "Who is Ada?" Estel leaned against him with a weary head and a yawn. "It means father, Estel." Elrond found himself saying as he looked down at the small face that peered up at his own. _

_Such confusion and hurt in those eyes and Elrond longed to erase it all. "You will be my father then?" Estel asked in a soft voice and the hope by which he got his name lid his face. _

"_Yes, child. I will gladly be your father." A split second before Elrond said those words, he hesitated but when Estel smiled at him, such a pure happiness radiating from the child, Elrond felt a smile tug at his own lips. Estel stood up in his lap and embraced Elrond, the lord surprised before he finally returned the embrace. He now knew that he would always miss his brother but it was not the child's fault that he was a descended of Elros but loving to much and too fast had always been one of his weaker points, through many would argue that it was one of his strengths as well and Elrond already loved Estel. He would gladly be this child's father. _

Silent tears were making their way across the slightly sunken cheeks of the teenager as the tale ended. "So you see, Estel, we truly did not have a choice in the matter. When Ada accepted you as his child, we accepted you as our brother."

Elladan did not have time to finish when Estel shot forward to crush both his brothers to him. They gladly returned the embrace when Estel shot out of the room. Sharing a confused look, Elladan and Elrohir both rose and hurried after Estel.

The boy took them to Elrond's private study and the lord quickly shot up as his sharp eyes searched his child's face for any sign of distress. "Estel, what is the…?" His eyes then travelled over his other sons and Elrohir's soaked form.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are my father and that Ro and Dan are my family." Estel only said, catching Elrond in a hug. The lord was surprised as the teenager crushed his father to him but finally the lord wrapped strong arms around his son as well and said. "I am glad to have you as my son, Estel."

The twins shared amused glances and finally they came forward to hug Elrond and Estel as well before Elrond send Elrohir to his room to shift into something dry. As all three brothers walked from the study, jesting softly, Elrond looked on proudly and counted himself lucky to have four beautiful children.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. The next update will be long because I am leaving on vacation for 3 weeks. Ideas will be welcome. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Ideas are welcome. There will be a lot of violence in this chapter. Let's begin. **

Their screams would hunt him for eternity, Estel was sure of it. The hideous faces would haunt him in the dark when he was relaxed and weary. He steeled his mind and raised his sword, not showing any weakness in front of the orc that stood before him.

Other cries rose up in the woods around him and he knew that Glorfindel and his brothers were fighting as well. The orc in front of him grinned, it was only one, it should not be a problem but for all the training he had received they had not prepared him for the actual battle.

He could not anticipate what the orc would do but he knew the weakness in the armour that the orc wore. He knew how to slay one, even if he had not done so. He raised his sword higher, keeping the point levelled to the ground. The weight of it was comfortable in his hands.

His mind flew over the basics. Orcs did not have the speed or the gracefulness of the elves. They thought him to be weak and worthless. Yet he was not prepared for the sheer verbosity with which the orc attacked. Suddenly Estel had blocked the attack and stepped aside, in the blink of an eye with the ease he had never shown in front of Glorfindel.

He felt his blood thump in his ears as he raised his sword for the attack and suddenly the sword had pierced flesh. He did not scream but the shock registered in his mind. He had never delivery wounded anybody in his life, not with the notion that the wound could kill anybody.

He had accidentally wounded Glorfindel or one of the twins but he had always apologized for it. The shock quickly wore of when he felt a stingily pain in his arm and he pulled away with a shock. The cry that tore the silence of the woods startled the orc and Estel attacked.

He only saw a red wave in front of his eyes until he was panting heavily and he looked down to see the orc lying at his feet, eyes staring up at him. "Oh Valar." He moaned, one hand covering his face as he realized that in his blind rage he had killed a living creature. A living creature that would have killed him if given the change but he had killed a living creature none the less.

Thirst for more blood share was singing high in his blood and Estel tried his best to ignore it. Another cry resounded behind him and he quickly spun around to face the orc. They battled for a moment, the orc much stronger then Estel and the boy nimbly stepped aside. Finally Estel regained the upper hand and he trust his sword forward, shutting his eyes and with a loud cry putting more force behind his trust.

Finally he could go no further and when he heard a choking sound before him, he looked up. Blood was rushing out of the orc's mouth as the creature choked, the sword sticking out of its body. He let go of the sword, watching as the creature staggered backwards before the creature finally fell into a heap.

Chocking back a sob, Estel pulled the sword free with a sickening sound. He spun around; there were no more orcs to be seen. His stomach chirmed and he threw up, tears stinging his eyes.

Finally he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, now noticing the blood. He felt numb and the dark blood on his clothes sickened him. He choked back the bile and finally staggered a few paces forward, his mind still back with the orcs.

Not seeing where he was going, he did not care, only putting one foot in front of the other. His arm hurt but he did not have the peace of mind to look at it, his mind painful as well, together with his heart. He had been sheltered by the elves, never seen the real bloodshed that battle would bring.

He staggered into another clearing, few orcs remaining but fighting with the other elves. Estel could see his brothers fighting back to back, Glorfindel finishing off two orcs at the same time, the fury on the Eldar's face frightening. Estel had seen the graceful movements of his mentor many times but now they seemed grotesque with the movements of the orcs.

Finally Glorfindel regained the upper hand and the last remaining orcs were slaughtered quickly. The twins turned to face each other, glad to be unscattered and whole. They embraced and Estel wanted to make a sound but he could not. Glorfindel wiped his sword clean of all blood on the clothes of the dead orcs.

He turned back to give quick orders to the twins when he froze. Estel became frightened as he saw the look on Glorfindel's face. It was a look of shock and in a daze he turned around, there was no orc behind him, all dead and he turned back to faced the general.

The twins were looking at him as well with that same shocked expression on their fair faces. Looking down, Estel once more noticed the blood on his clothes. "It is not mine." He wanted to say but only a sob escaped his lips. He took a step forward and fell on his knees, exhaustion meeting up with him.

Running footsteps came his way and strong arms lifted him as he did his best to remain upright. "Estel! Speak!" Glorfindel commanded the fear in his eyes belied by the calm voice. He found himself staring into the blue eyes of the Balrog slayer as Glorfindel's hands ran over him; he peered over the elf's shoulder into the anxious faces of the twins.

"It is not my blood." He finally forced past numb lips, voice hoarse and the words barely a whisper. The blond head snapped up and Glorfindel met his gaze again. The blue eyes softened and Glorfindel placed both hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"How many orcs were there?"

"Two perhaps, I do not know. They are all dead…I killed…them." Reality caught up with him and with it came the cold shock that he had killed a living creature. He felt his eyes burn and Glorfindel's soft and gentle hand on his cheek. "Estel nin, they were endangering your life and those you around. You did well. Come, we should get out of here. More orcs can come. There is another clearing around those trees, we should be safe there."

"No, please, I want to go somewhere far away." He looked up at Glorfindel as the warrior nodded. "Very well. Scout ahead, Elladan and Elrohir. I will take Estel." A strong arm went around his shoulders as Elladan hesitated. "Elladan now! Do not disobey me. Estel will be fine with me."

The words were sharp and finally Elladan nodded. With a last glance at Estel they both disappeared into the trees. Estel noticed with a numb mind as Glorfindel slowed his strides to match Estel. The arm remained around his shoulders and he bumped into the warrior's ribs on more then one occasion. He kept his eyes down on the ground.

Memories assaulted him, of the dying breaths of the orcs and he cinched. The arm tightened his hold and finally Glorfindel said. "I wish you did not have to go through this, Estel. The first time is always the hardest. Do not be ashamed to weep for it shall heal you. Orcs are vile creatures and if they had not attacked us, well…I am not going to lie to you but the first time would have come anyway. You did well, I am proud of you."

He said nothing, not speaking as they walked side by side. Estel became embarrassed as Glorfindel stopped him to look at the younger male beside him as the general asked very softly. "Estel, did you throw up?"

He shifted his gaze away until Glorfindel's strong hand underneath his chin forced him to meet Glorfindel's eyes. Finally Estel nodded, saying. "When I saw all those bodies lying there I could not help it. I am sorry…"

"You should not be. You are not the first to do so. I believe, if the tales of my commander were correct, I fainted when I slayed my first orc. You will toughen up eventually. You have survived your first battle and that is what counts."

Glorfindel gave him an encouraging smile and together they walked past the trees. Estel still kept his gaze turned towards the ground until finally two pairs of boots came into view. "Everything is safe. We have set up camp." Elladan's voice came and Estel looked up.

His oldest brother was speaking to Glorfindel while Elrohir glanced at Estel. The younger twin's gaze was trained on his arm and the next moment Elrohir sank down upon his knees in front of Estel and he tugged up the sleeve of the dirty tunic. "You are wounded." Elrohir's probing was gentle but Estel flinched anyway.

"It needs to be stitched. I will do so when we return to the camp." Elrohir raised his hand to brush a dark lock behind Estel's ear. "We were worried that the blood on your clothes was your own. I am relieved to see you unscattered. You did well."

The elf moved to rise when Estel said softly. "Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Do you perhaps have a clean tunic for me to wear? I do not want to wear this one any longer. The smell of it is too foul." The elf pressed his hand and nodded. Estel followed the twins, Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder strengthening him more then he dared to admit.

Finally they made it to where the twins had made camp. The normal sight of scattered bedrolls and a fire nearly brought tears to his eyes. He felt changed by his experience and knew that he would never take any life for granted again.

Elladan and Elrohir were conversing softly as they both glanced at him. Glorfindel had pushed him down on a bedroll and moved to heat up water. Estel glanced down at his blood covered clothes and wanted nothing more then to take it of.

"Roll up your sleeves." The sound of a voice startled Estel as he glanced up at Elladan. "I thought that Elrohir would…."

"I will do it. Elrohir is making the tea that I want you to drink. Some orc weapons can be laced with poison. He said the wound needs stitching." Elladan sat down beside him and placed his pack next to him, taking out his healing kit.

The elf began with cleaning the wound with the hot water Glorfindel provided. The golden warrior blended in with the background but Estel could feel the glance pass over him. He started when Elladan rubbed a salve into the wound that stung badly. He moved to pull back his arm but his oldest brother held on with the stubbornness he knew well.

Finally the wound was stitched and bandaged. Elladan remained seated close to Estel and the younger male found the warmth and comfort his brother provided a comfort. Without realizing to he leaned against his brother's side, resting his head against the strong shoulder. Elladan's arm encircled his shoulder as the elves conversed softly among themselves.

The foul stench of his clothes washed over his senses and he pushed himself up, earning a glance from Elladan. Tugging at the suddenly uncomfortable clothing he managed to get his shirt off. Folding it into a ball, he then proceeded to take the blood soaked trousers off as well.

The cold sting of the wind upon his skin was a sudden relief and he could have wept at the comfort. He walked the short walk to the fire and while peering into the flames, he lifted up the dirty clothes high.

"Estel, what are you doing?" Elladan's voice came but he ignored it. Memories were fighting to be acknowledged and he felt guilt flare up within him. He had killed a living creature. An evil creature but a living creature none the less.

He looked at the dirty patches of dark blood on the clothes and wanted nothing more then to burn the memory. But he could burn the clothes. The fire was hot as he tossed the clothes in. Shouts went up around him as the fire flared with the sudden fuel. Estel felt the heat build up before realizing with a numb mind that he was too close.

Strong arms pulled him back as he struggled against the strong grip. Yet instead of relaxing the grip the arms tighten into an iron hold. He struggled feriousisly against the hold until a voice shouted in his ear. "Estel, daro! Daro!" (Estel, stop! Stop!")

He recognized Glorfindel's voice as the warrior gave the command. He had heard it before when Glorfindel had told him to stop. He went limp, no longer trashing in the arms that held him now almost lovingly. His eyes were burning with unshed tears but Glorfindel still held him tightly.

"Hush, child. Relax yourself." The warrior mentioned towards Elrohir who stood frozen by his side. Estel realized he was leaning against Glorfindel as the warrior had pulled him back from the fire and against his chest, locking Estel's arms over his chest with his own arms. Glorfindel was speaking again and he focussed to hear the words. "….I am going to release you now, Estel."

The grip loosened and Estel tried to rise. His body would not heed his commands and he became frightened. He focussed upon the warm sensation of feeling Glorfindel's hands over his own and the hot tears that fell down his cheeks.

Glorfindel nodded at Elrohir without his eyes leaving Estel's face. "Never do such a thing again. You could have burned yourself." Glorfindel sighed and squeezed his hands. The next moment one hand came to rest on his cheek and Glorfindel looked away for a moment. The Balrog slayer was blinking rapidly and Estel realized Glorfindel was blinking back tears.

"I am sorry." He could only say as the blue eyes returned to his own.

"Very well then, child. You have giving us quite a shock. It seemed like you were possessed. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, I could not stop thinking about those orcs I have killed. I cannot escape the memories." The eyes were sharp but Estel could not escape the gaze of the elf. Fingers traced his cheek soothingly and finally the warrior sighed. "We will give you something that will make you sleep. One of us shall stay beside you in case you wake up. You need to go through this, Estel, no matter how hard it sounds. It is not easy and I have seen many seasoned warriors go through this. Some were weeping like small children after they had killed their first orc. It will be hard but it will grow easier."

"When?"

"I do not know. You did well, Estel. That is all that counts." Tea was pressed into his hands and a part of him said not to drink it. But when he looked into the compassionate eyes of those he called family, he drank the tea. He almost smiled at the haze it brought as he laid down; feeling warms hands atop his own.

He smiled as he finally closed his eyes. The memory would always stay with him but with his family around him it would become bearable in time.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and ideas are always welcome. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I passed 200 reviews, wow that is so cool. I am very happy. So this chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers, thank you all. Major drama warning. Let's begin. This takes places shortly after the last chapter. **

The silence seemed to thicken as Estel spun around. Everything seemed too happed very slowly as Estel rushed forward when he could see the arrows flying towards Elladan. He cried out, but it was too late. Elrohir turned, the distress on his face evident as both brothers saw their oldest brother fall, and one well aimed arrow sticking out of his chest.

Rage possessed him as Estel swung his blade around, catching one more orc in the chest. He disposed of the vile creature with a passion that would have frightened him a few days ago but was now almost familiar to him.

He moved closer to Elladan, circling around him together with Glorfindel and Elrohir as they did their best to protect Elladan from the other orcs. Blades glittered in the sunlight as they flashed out to be caught in flesh and the hoarse crying of the dying filled the air around them.

Elrohir fought with a passion and ferocity that Estel had never seen and it frightened him. Elladan lay on his back, his grey tunic turning crimson with a speed that frightened Estel even more. The fallen elf did not move and all colours had fled the fair face.

To his astonishment Estel could see a dark colour spread across the dark leggings as well. He spun around when the last orc fell. Elrohir fell to his knees next to Elladan and quickly ripped the clothing out of the way.

"We have to get him to Rivendell and quickly." Glorfindel murmured softly as he looked up at the younger twin. Elrohir was pale but nodding. "Which one of us if the fastest rider?" He asked his voice shaky but calm.

"You should go. Cross the river. The power of the elves shall protect you there. Take Asfaloth. We shall stay close behind you on Elladan's steed." Glorfindel called the white horse, picking up the unconscious Elladan as Elrohir mounted. Asfaloth calmed underneath Glorfindel's gaze as the general lifted Elladan in front of Elrohir.

One last fleeting look at Estel and the elf spurred the horse forward, quickly disappearing from view. Glorfindel stood gazing in their direction for a long time to come. He then turned and said. "Come, we shall ride together. We should not be in these woods for they are no longer safe for us."

Estel walked after Glorfindel, his mind overrun with worry for Elladan but he did not dare to ask if the elf would be alright. He would not be able to handle it if the answer would be negative. Instead he gathered up their items as Glorfindel called the horses to them. The only horse that came was Elladan's. The golden elf muttered darkly to himself as he searched the woods for any traces of the other ones.

Finally he came back with the cut rope in hands. "There is even more speed necessary. They were expecting us. The orcs were encountered days before were only scouts. We shall hurry for else we shall soon find ourselves surrounded."

The next moment Glorfindel jumped on the horse and he held out his hand for Estel to take. The younger male did so and he was soon sitting on the horse behind Glorfindel, slipping both arms around the firm waist as Glorfindel urged the horse faster. Estel held on tightly as the horse reared for a moment.

Glorfindel muttered something soft and the horse calmed. The animal gained speed as they shot over the wooden bridge that would take them over the river. Estel pressed his face tightly against Glorfindel's back. He had never seen this side of the normally calm and loving elf. The side that sometimes welcomes battle and knew how to defeat enemies.

He felt Glorfindel's hand covering his own for a mere moment as they dashed up the slope towards the gates of Rivendell. Glorfindel was silent as well and after a moment he felt Estel's grip slacken but then it tightened as the teenager realized what he had been doing. He tightened his grip immediately.

"Estel, please, little one, relax your grip. I cannot guide the horse if you are gripping me too tightly." Estel blushed and immediately relaxed his grip. Finally they reached the deserted courtyard and Glorfindel waited until Estel had dismounted before doing the same thing himself.

Estel hung back, afraid to enter what was his home. Afraid of the news that he would receive, that Elladan had passed or was close to passing. He felt a gentle push against his shoulder and the next moment a curtain of gold fell over his face as he felt the elf's breath on his cheek as Glorfindel said the pressure on his shoulders reassuring. "You need to be strong now, Estel. Elladan is a strong elf and he will not give up without a fight. He needs you by his side, go to him."

"I am afraid, Glorfindel. What if Dan dies?" He could feel his breathing catch in his throat as he spoke those words.

"Only time will tell. Go and be there for your brother." He was pushed again and finally he walked inside, his inside chirming as he walked the deserted hallways to the healing wing. As deserted as the hallways were so busy was it in the healing wing.

Healers bussed about and Estel could only peer inside as he saw various healers working on what he presumed was Elladan. Elrond was shouting orders but he could see the calm apprehension on Elrond's face. Deciding not to get in the way, he turned around. He could not find Elrohir in the healing wing and he could feel his heart worry for his older brother.

He walked towards the twins' shared suite, hoping to find Elrohir there. He was aware that he smelled and was in dire need of a bath but he did not wish to do so now. Finding Elrohir was more important. He rounded the corner only to bump straight into Erestor.

The councillor regained his balance fairly quickly and reached out with one hand to steady Estel. The elf's nose wrinkled as he smelled Estel. "Come, you are in need of some fresh clothing." Erestor only murmured as Estel shook himself loose. "But Elladan….I have to find Elrohir…."

"There is nothing you can do, Estel. You will only get in the way. I send Elrohir to his room to get some clothes. He will want to sit with Elladan soon. Come, child, I know this is hard…"

Finally the teenager shook himself loose and shouted. "But why are you not like everybody else helping Elladan?" The anger and the fear that had been shimmering underneath the surface suddenly burst out in a gigantic leap. He stood his ground, panting and gazing up at Erestor who was still calm.

The next moment the elf went on one knee in front of Estel and rested his hands on the young one's heaving shoulders. "Because I know nothing of the healing arts, Estel. As much as I want to help Elladan and Elrond, the only way to do so is to make sure that the other family members are looked after. This way Elrond only has to worry about his son who is lying in the healing wing."

"I am sorry, Erestor. I should not have shouted at you…"Estel bowed his head but Erestor's grips only tighten. "Peace, child. Come, we shall give you fresh clothing."

Estel walked after Erestor defeated. He had never seen anybody of his family wounded before. He wondered if Elladan would be alright, for it looked to him like the elf had lost a lot of blood. He chocked back a sob, knowing he was close to losing his oldest brother.

He dressed in the clothes Erestor gave him with a numb mind, his mind too overrun with thoughts to think quietly. Finally Erestor guided him back to the healing rooms and Estel once more peered inside. The rooms were deserted now and he could see Elrond sitting next to Elladan, holding the pale elf's hand. Elladan lay unmoving, a blanket covering him his legs as the white bandages stood out on the elf's chest.

He could see how his father's head snapped up when Elrohir came closer. The haunting look in his father's eyes was the same he could see in the younger twin. Elrohir had dressed in new clothing but Estel could see the blood in the dark hair. He choked back another sob, seeing the way Elrond got up and approached his second born and then took him in his arms. Elrohir was shaking gently, eyes fixed upon Elladan's unmoving form.

Finally Elrond allowed Elrohir to walk closer and Estel was ashamed to see the tears standing in both his father and his brother's eyes. The next moment Elrohir nearly threw himself next to Elladan and grasped the pale hand of the unmoving elf.

"Do not leave me, Dan. Please be well again. Fight the call to the Halls of Waiting, my brother." This did not only startle Estel but seemingly Elrond as well as the older elf turned around. Pity swam in the dark orbs before Elrond turned and walked away.

No longer were the proud shoulders erect but hunched over as if the elf was bearing great grief, which Elrond no doubt was. Estel hid himself as his father passed and it proved that Elrond's thoughts were elsewhere for the usually sharp elf did not see Estel.

The boy settled himself on the bench outside the healing wing, keeping a close eye on the open door as the shadows lengthened. Nobody walked past and the only two occupants in the room were Elladan and Elrohir. Elrohir was still holding his twin hand tightly and his head was bowed, long dark hair shielding his face from any eyes.

Estel had shifted occasionally at first but then grew accustomed to the weight of the bench against his knees and his mind drifted. He kept a different vigil, a vigil over both his brothers. His gaze was trained on Elrohir, to check for any welcome that he could go and sit with Elladan as well. He did not offer food, or taking any for himself. He only left once to use the bathroom and then assumed his position once more.

He must have dozed off when he startled awake, he could hear soft sobs coming from within the room. Moonlight shone through the windows and bathed the hallways in silver light. He looked up to see Elrohir still sitting with his head bowed and Elladan's hand still within his own but now the shoulders were shaking with sobs.

Estel had never seen his brother cry, he had seen them in pain but they had never cried. He rose from the bench, not caring how numb he was as he walked forward, fearing the worst. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could see the shallow rise and fall of Elladan's chest, proving the elf still lived.

He reached out with one and placed it on Elladan's leg, feeling the elf tremble slightly. His gaze was fixed upon Elrohir's face and the elf's head snapped up, looking at Estel. He was left reeling by the whirlwind of emotions he could see pass in the grey eyes. Shock, anger, pity and regret but finally cold acceptance as Elrohir's voice nearly had him weeping. "What are you doing here, Estel? You should be in bed."

"I do not want to sleep. I want to remain here, with Elladan."

Elrohir smiled a cold smile as his eyes transferred to the elf's face lying on the bed. "There is nothing you can do for Elladan."

"Neither can you, Ro." Estel immediately replied as he watched Elrohir flush crimson as the elf sat back as if he was hit. "I am not saying that you do not have the right to be here but neither of us can do anything for Elladan except sit with him. I was not sure if I was welcome so I sat outside the whole afternoon but when I heard you crying I came in."

Elrohir's eyes widen and for the first time Estel took a good look at the pale face. Tear marks were visible on the sunken cheeks and Elrohir was biting his bottom lip. Finally the elf closed his eyes as if he reached a conclusion and the well formed lips curled into a shadow of the smile Estel knew so well. The grey eyes settled on his face again and Elrohir sat back as he said. "You are always welcome, little one."

Elrohir then shifted so there was room and he patted the seat next to him, saying. "Come and sit beside me then. We shall watch over our brother together." Estel smiled and walked over to sit beside Elrohir, noticing how the elf's free arm encircled his shoulder immediately.

"So you were sitting outside all day then?" When Estel nodded Elrohir looked away for a moment, the elf was blinking but to no avail as tears once more made their way across the sunken cheeks. Estel pressed closer to his brother, one hand grasping Elladan's hand and the other one taking Elrohir's.

They sat in silence and finally Estel could feel exhaustion creeping up on him. He leaned forward, head falling against Elrohir's chest. He snapped up again and focussed upon Elrohir who was smiling gently. "Will Dan live?"

The next moment he could feel his brother's hand in the back of his hair as Elrohir said. "His heart beats strongly but only time will tell. The arrow missed it by inches. He was very lucky."

"Can I…?" He was hesitant, not really sure if he could ask the question. Elrohir nodded, knowing that this would comfort Estel more then the younger male dared to admit. Very gently Estel inched forward, placing his head on Elladan's chest.

The rise and fall was the only movement Elladan made but Estel could hear the soft beats underneath his ear. He yawned, suddenly tired and he raised his head. He could see by the glassy look in Elrohir's eyes that the elf was having a hard time staying awake as well and finally Estel folded his arms underneath his head and rested in on the bed, falling asleep instantly next to the still unmoving Elladan.

A soft touch on his cheek roused him as he shuddered the hand away, wishing to sleep more. The touch came again and Estel opened his eyes, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Elrohir was curled up to him but both hands of the elf were resting on his own knees.

Eye wide now Estel immediately looked around until pain filled grey eyes met his own with an amused smile. "You take just as long to awake as always."

"Dan, you are awake." He cried out as the gentle fingers were placed against his lips. "Silence, young one. Elrohir still sleeps." Fond eyes came to rest upon Elrohir's curled up form.

"Then you shall survive." The boy said softer now.

"Yes, it seems so. I hope it is not too much of an inconvience for you."

"No, not at all. I am just glad that you are back. You respond better to teasing then Ro does." Estel smiled through his tears and when he saw his brother's eyes drift shut into the healing sleep, he knew that everything would be well with his family but he would never forgot how close he became to losing his brother.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be a continuing chapter from the last one. Let's begin and there will be a little bit of humour in this chapter as well. For those of you who don't know, Elrond had a twin named Elros who choice to be mortal and became the first king of Numenor. Also the line of Isildur sprang from Elros. Small flashback in here. **

Still the sharp grey eyes were closed, yet Elrond knew that they were closed in the healing sleep, a good sign he mussed but it did not ease his longing to see those eyes look at him. To have those eyes meet his own in laughter, a challenge, anything, just as long as they would look at him.

They had been closed for nearly 4 days now, too long. The only time Elladan had wakened was when Estel had been present and Elrohir sound asleep. He had heard the story plenty of times and there had been many moments when he had wondered why Estel had not come to wake him, but he had already known.

The boy had not seen it fit to wake them, so happy was he with the simple fact that his brother had opened his eyes. _"Yet my brother's eyes will never open again." _ Elrond shook his head; this day above all days did he think such things.

Yet he could not tell them, he needed to have peace in his house, in his home. He would shatter it if he would voice the thoughts and memories that had assailed him. Today had been the day when eras ago that Elrond had felt his brother close his eyes for the last time in the deep sleep that would one day claim all mortals.

Glorfindel knew and so did Erestor but they did not truly understand. They did not understand how such a close bond as theirs could be surrendered by the cursed choices that they had been forced to make. Their bond had been forever surrendered and now he was alone.

He looked upon his son, one of the mirror images of the other. Would they one day be forced to make the same choice? Would he only welcome one son in Valinor, never to be whole again as he was never whole for the one person who truly understand was gone, forever beyond his reach.

He did not know and he did not wish to think upon it either. He did not wish to think upon the fact how close Elladan had come to dying. He did not wish to see anybody right now, not talk to anybody or think of anything yet his thoughts burned in his mind as he remembered his own twin.

The smile on the face of his brother when they had gotten into mischief, the smile he sometimes saw on his own face when he looked into the mirror, but really did not see enough. The same eyes and the same hair, the same build and the same clothes that they might have worn.

Everything would have been different if Elros had not chosen as he did. Or perhaps if he had not chosen as he did. But there would be no telling what might happen.

Elladan moaned softly and shifted, unconsciously paining himself. Laying a hand upon his son's arm and instructing calm into the clouded mind, he watched as Elladan calmed again. Sitting back, he surveyed the room.

It showed tell tale signs of being habited for many hours. Benches and chairs had been pulled up to the bed and many pillows had been rearranged so those that had watch would be comfortable.

Elrond could not suppress a smile when he saw the empty glasses and plated all pilled up on one side of the couch. This must have been Estel's work. He sobered when he realized he had hardly spent any time with his youngest. He had listened to the tales of Glorfindel and Elrohir about what Estel had done but his mind had not really been present.

Carefully he rose; he needed to check upon Estel. The boy might want to talk and he deserved a change to speak with his father if he so wanted. He mentioned to one of the servants to sit with Elladan. He knew Elrohir would come soon and Estel would drift into the room in the afternoon, dusty and weary and ready to sit with his brother.

He would always speak to Elladan, regardless if his brother would hear him or not. Thus Elrond had found out when he was passing by the room that Estel had slain his first orc, of how he had been so grateful that Elladan had stitched the wound in his arm.

Elrond had shuddered at that notion; Estel was too young to be slaying his first orc. Something of innocence had been lost when one saw the horrors and the bloodshed of battle.

Walking at a brisk pace towards Estel's bedroom, which was unusually quite, Elrond knocked lightly upon the open door before he entered. Estel's voice bade him to enter from the bathing room. Surprised, Elrond sat on the bed and waited for Estel to come out.

When the boy did so, after a few agonizing long moments, Elrond rushed to him. The healer frowned when he saw the scarlet scratch on Estel's lower jaw. He turned the boy's head sideways; ignoring the foam that seemed that struck to the boy's long hair and examined the scratch with his fingers.

"Estel, what has happened?" He softly asked, releasing his son and allowing Estel to look at him. The boy smiled sheepishly and answered. "Well, Ada, Erestor said I needed to shave but I have never done so and so I thought I should try it. I mean I need to look good for Elladan."

"But why did you not ask any of us to show you this instead of doing so yourself?" Elrond found a smile pulling at his lips. He too had seen the fine hairs on the boy's chin. At 15 years of age, these hairs were not yet coarse enough to be counted as a full beard or even pass as a fledgling beard.

"Ada, because all of the people in this house are elves and elves do not grow beards." Estel sighed and Elrond laughed, he could not help it.

He remembered the first time when he had seen the same hairs on Elros' chin and he had helped his brother shave. Perhaps now it was time to pass that duty on once more. "My brother tried to grow a beard but Gil Galad made him shave it off, saying that unless he could grow a full beard, the king would not have him at his supper table. I helped him shave it off to the best of our abilities but we failed miserable, both ending up cutting ourselves on the fine and sharp blade. Finally Gil Galad helped us and I became quick good at helping my brother shave. I even had the honour of doing so for his wedding."

"But he learned to do so on his own as well?" Estel smiled as well, sighed when the pain pulled from the scratch.

"Yes, he managed to keep himself trimmed neatly most of the times." Elrond smiled. He pulled his youngest son into a quick and heart warm embrace before he continue. "I do expect, at least if you eat supper at my table and you are not yet able to grow a full beard, that you shave it off, is that understood?"

"So when I am old enough, I can like the Dunedan, grow my beard long?" Estel pulled away and Elrond could see the hopeful glint in the boy's grey eyes as Elrond finally sighed and answered. "In due time, yes."

He ruffled the dark locks simply because he, as the boy's father could and then walked back into the bathing chamber. The sink was filled with the special foam that would soften the hair and the long, thin, sharp blade that was used to cut off the hairs.

He leaned on the sink, lost in memories as he contemplated his reflection in the looking glass. Elros had inherited that mortal trait in their blood for no hairs would grow on Elrond's chin. That was the first time that Elrond began to see a difference between them. It had been unnerving and it had frightened him but he had masked it, making fun of Elros whenever his brother needed to shave but he had always done so lovingly.

He looked into the looking glass straight at his brother's face. A face that looked troubled and then the mouth opened and asked. "Ada?" He roused himself from those painful memories and turned back towards his son, fingering the thin blade.

"Sit." He commanded softly as Estel sat down on the edge of the large bathtub. Taking a handful of the soft foam he gently spread it over Estel's cheek, smiling down into the eyes that looked up at him with childlike and absolute trust. Estel knew that Elrond could never hurt him.

With patience he then began to run the blade against the hairline through the foam, carefully reading his son's body languishes. Yet Estel remained relaxed and watched his father. The skilled hands that had held him lovingly and meant safety and protection. The hands that had nurtured wounds and wounded feeling and pride. The hands that belonged to the elf that he called father, where Elrond was, that was where he was at home.

When one cheek was finished, Elrond shedded his robe, dropping the clothing piece to the floor where it crumbled. Gentle fingers tested the smoothness of the skin before taking Estel's hand and tracing the same pattern. "Do you feel that?" Elrond asked softly.

Estel could only nod, bringing his own hand back to the cheek he had done. He sighed; it was not nearly as smooth as the one Elrond had done. "In time you will learn. I want you to stand in front of the looking glass and try the same thing as I have done. I will watch."

As Estel obeyed, Elrond sat down in the same place that his son had occupied moments ago. As he watched his youngest child, memories again began to surface of the time before the wedding. When his brother had already been mortal.

"_I still cannot __phantom why you never grew a beard, even when we were children." Elros stood in front of the mirror to make sure he looked neat and presentable as a groom. He could hear the soft laughter of Elrond as his brother walking in on light elvish feet. _

"_If I had grown a beard, I could still shave myself better then you do. You usually only trim it. My cheeks remain as smooth as baby skin." _

"_Yes, they do. But I as a king need to look presentable to my people…." Elros cursed when the blade caught his skin and blood welled up from the cut. _

_He hissed when a soft cloth was pressed against it to stop the blood flow and Elrond looked at him. "I will do it. Sit down." He obeyed his twin, smiling up at Elrond. _

"_Perhaps one day you can teach my children the same thing…" _

Elrond looked on as Estel shaved; it was slightly ironic how he was teaching his brother's child the same thing. A child that had all the blood flowing directly from Elros but Elrond had raised. Did this mean that the child connected Elros and him again? Did it mean that his brother had reached across the void to show Elrond that there would always be hope and that one day they would see each other again when the song of Eru had come to an end?

Perhaps it did, but Elrond knew that he needed no such thing for Elros was not Estel and nor would he ever wish the child would be. Estel was his child and Elros was his brother and that was how things would remain. Perhaps Estel would be the one who would restore his brother's bloodline but if he did not, would it mean that Elrond would love him less?

No, Elrond had already caged this child in his heart and no one could escape that. It did not matter if Estel did as his fathers before him or that he would take the throne of Gondor, all that mattered was that Estel survived and grow into a fine young man that they had all glimpsed he would be.

Standing up, Elrond took the blade from Estel and turned his son towards him, inspecting the child's work. "You did well. Come and we shall return to your brothers. I think that we need not tell him that it was I who helped you."

The smile he received was worth every pain he had ever suffered in his brother's absence and as they walked back together to the sound of soft laughter coming from the healing wing, Elrond allowed his son to rush forward as he stood in the doorway to watch the scene before him. All 3 children on the bed and while he would never overcome the pain that his parting from Elros had caused him, he was happy and that was all that counted.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am looking for ideas so please post them. Let's begin. Estel has a fight with Elladan. **

"Will you all stop fussing over me? I am not going to faint if I just sit up a bit straighter!" The dark haired elf that was still confided to the bed finally exploded, much to the shock of his siblings.

Estel, at the end of his patience, threw the cushions he had been holding back on the bed and shouted back. "We are only trying to help but if you insist on doing this all on your own, then fine! Do it then!"

The teenager crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Elladan who glared right back at Estel as the wounded elf struggled to sit up, much to the amusement of Elrohir who was watching as the twin hid his face in the blankets to keep from laughing.

After spending a week in the bed, Elladan had thought it would be good for him to get out of bed again. Yet Elrond had forbidden him from doing so, saying that he was still short of breath when he even remotely tried to sit up. Today, like everyday Estel and Elrohir had aided Elladan, yet today the oldest twin had been in a foul mood since Elrond had forbidden him from rising.

"Oh will you stop being so stubborn and allow us to help you?" Estel finally hissed, moving closer to Elladan.

"I do not require any aid! Least of all from you…" Estel's hand froze in mid air and even Elrohir came out of his blanket.

"What do you mean?" The younger man's voice was very soft but Elladan was angry and unreasonable so the older elf said in an enraged voice.

"You can barely lift your own weight! How do you expect to aid a stronger and struggling elf?" It was meant as a statement but the fact that elves were stronger then Estel had always been a soft spot for the men. His brothers had always acted as if he was one of their own and now to hear one of his own brothers say this, even when Elladan was hardly aware of what he was saying, cut deep within the younger male's heart.

Estel had gone pale, deadly still even and Elrohir could see the shock and hurt blossom in the grey eyes as the teenager made a inaudible excuse before fleeing the room, seeking to comfort himself someplace else.

Elrohir watched him leave with a sad expression on the fair face. He knew how Elladan was when the elf was wounded, he said things that he would later regret, wounded those closest to him with words that had escaped him. Yet Estel had not been prepared for this. He had been prepared for anger, shouts but not things that were directed at what the child thought were a weakness.

He turned to his twin with a rage that was similar to Elladan's. "That was not necessary!" He said in a cold voice. When Elladan looked up at him confused while still trying to sit up, he hissed. "You had not right to snap at Estel like that. He has done nothing to deserve your anger."

"He was annoying me…"

"That is no reason to say such thing so to him! You have wounded him…" Elrohir rounded on his brother as Elladan struggled to sit upright as a pained expression crossed his face. One hand went to his chest as the elf began to gasp. Elrohir swore as he went to aid his brother. Elladan had overworked himself and while Elrohir supported Elladan, the older elf got his breathing back under control.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond's voice boomed from the doorway as the elven lord strode across the room. The sharp eyes swept over the two elves sitting on the bed, one supporting the other as Elladan managed to stop wheezing.

"Elladan lashed out at Estel and the child fled…" Elrohir's voice was accusing and Elrond raised an eyebrow. He went quickly to aid his two children and managed to help Elrohir to lay Elladan down. He pushed his oldest child into a lying position but when the elf continued to struggle, he snapped. "Elladan, stop this right now! I have had enough of this. You nearly died and you are not allowed out of bed. Now cease struggling and get well!" It was rare for his sire to be this harsh with Elladan but the younger elf swallowed thickly and finally stopped struggling.

Tears were leaking out of the eyes of the pale face and Elrond sat down on the bed beside Elladan. He patiently wiped the tears away and waited until Elladan had regained control. "What was said to Estel that caused him to flee?" He asked softly.

"Elladan said that Estel was unable to aid him for he was a stronger elf…" Elrohir's voice was soft and weary. Elrond's head snapped up to look at his second born. He could see the defeated look on Elrohir's face. The boy had abided by the gentle teasing that he experienced but it had always remained a soft spot for him. To have heard this from somebody he trusted and loved was a heavy blow to the child.

Elrond was about to rise when a soft voice from the doorway called his name. The lord turned to find Glorfindel standing in the doorway, the golden elf looking worried as he said when he noticed that he had Elrond attention. "I just came across Estel who was sitting in the garden. He seemed upset. Care to explain why the child was so upset?"

The firmness of Glorfindel's voice brooked no argument and finally Elrohir explained it once more. Anguish and grief were etched in the eyes of Glorfindel. Finally the warrior took a deep breath and he answered. "I will go to Estel. I do not think he will allow any of his family members to attend to him now."

Glorfindel threw one last look at the family that was sitting on the bed. Elrond was speaking in a soft and reassuring tone to Elladan, who was shaking as he faced the consequences of his actions. Elrohir was sitting in a chair, not really listening to his father, head bowed and hair hiding his face from view.

Glorfindel then hurried out of the building, quickly going in search of the youngest addition to the family. He soon heard the soft sobs coming from a concealed corner of the garden. Being sure to make enough sound, he made his way towards Estel.

Finally he spotted the teenager. Estel was curled up in the grass, rocking back and forth as he tried to deal with the pain to the best of his abilities. Yet now Estel looked like a small child, lost and looking for somebody to take care of him.

Glorfindel dropped down next to the weeping youth, one hand coming to rest upon his shaking shoulder. As he expected Estel angrily shook it off, looking at him with wide silver eyes as he cried out. "Do you share Elladan's opinion? The one where I am weak and unable to aid a stronger elf."

"No, Estel, I have never shared that particular opinion and nor did Elladan." Glorfindel's voice was soft and controlled and finally Estel deflated with a sigh as the teenager now demanded.

"But why did he say it then?"

"Because every time that Elladan has been wounded, he lashes out at somebody, hurting them. He says things that he should not have, and I am not making excuses for him, but Elladan is frustrated…."

"But why did he have to say that particular thing? I had thought that he did not share the opinion that the other elves have share..."

"Estel, you are not stronger then an elf and you will never be so. You know that but you are stronger then most elves mentally. You are strong in your own right and Elladan had no reason to say these things to you…"

"Then why are you here? Should I not be licking my own wounds?" Estel's voice sounded bitter but the next moment the arm of his mentor had him pulled to Glorfindel's side as the elf answered easily. "No, I am here, Estel, because I care for you."

The boy only sniffled into Glorfindel's side, burying his face in Glorfindel's chest. The teenager's shoulders shook with hidden sobs. Glorfindel stroked the unruly dark hair nestled against his chest. It must have been very hard for Estel to live up to the expectations of the elves, always knowing that he was less then them, less powerful, less fair.

Yet his family had always accepted him whole heartingly and now to heart Elladan say such things. That was an even heavier blow to Estel's heart. It would take time until Estel could be able to forgive Elladan and Glorfindel would not expect it to happen overnight.

He pulled the teenager closer to his own body, whispering soft words in the high tongue to try and comfort him. His sharp eyes caught movements near the entrance of the house.

Elrond was waiting there, seemingly waiting for approval to know if it was safe to approach Estel. Glorfindel looked down at the bowed head still buried in his chest as he whispered softly. "Your Ada wishes to speak to you. Shall I call him over?"

Estel stiffened against him and Glorfindel frowned, one hand gently pushing the boy away from him. He could see Estel biting his lips and then the boy deflated with a sigh and answered. "Yes, please do."

Glorfindel raised his head and nodded briefly, knowing that Elrond would be able to see it. Taking his time, the lord walked over before dropping to the ground next to Estel, not caring that his beautiful robe would be dirty. Yet the normally calm elven lord did not seem so calm now. His eyes were looking at Estel pleadingly.

Gentle hands now shook slightly as they grasped Estel's shoulders in an iron grip. Estel only turned to his father patiently but the elven lord did not speak, whether he was not able to or did not want to Estel was not sure. The younger man looked at his father for a full moment and neither of them spoke as Glorfindel looked on with hidden curiosity.

Finally Estel softly asked. "Do you agree with Elladan, Atar?"

Elrond did not flinch for it seemed that he had anticipated the question. "No, ion nin. I do not. As I told Elladan as well. I think he wishes to apologize to you."

"I am not really sure if I can accept that apology just yet, Ada." Estel's voice sounded wise beyond his years and he could see the grief on Elrond's face as the elven lord answered.

"It would mean much to me if you would at least hear it from Elladan. I know that it will take time for such a wound to heal. It runs deep and Elladan did not mean what he said…" Elrond fell silent, not sure what else to say.

For all his years he could not truly say what he was feeling. "I know Elladan did not mean it but it still hurt. I cannot pretend that everything is alright between us when I know that Elladan is thinking these things." Estel's voice was still soft but now it sounded more like a teenager's voice who had been wronged by his family member.

"Sometimes we say things in our anger that we should not have said and that we later regret. We do not think when we are angry and we always assume that we are right. For Elladan to apologize to you takes a great deal of pride and he wishes to make amends with you. You will destroy your relationship with him if you do not speak to him now. Be wise and merciful, Estel. Elladan is in pain and he does not know what he is saying. I know that it does not make up for what he said to you but if you show wisdom now, then in later years that will be remembered." Glorfindel softly cut in.

Estel stared at the two elders for a long time until he finally allowed himself a small smile and said. "That is one of the downsides of living with those who are millennia older then you. They are always wiser then you and they try to show that wisdom time and time again, much to my regret."

Yet the teenager rose, walking back to the house. Elrond looked at Estel until a gentle nudge in his shoulder came. He ignored it, until a soft shove came. He ignored that too but then the next moment he was pulled to his feet by two arms around the waist and lifted into the air. "Ignoring me, how you dare!" A low voice growled into his ear.

Elrond laughed as he struggled for good measure. "I am your lord and I command you to put me down this instance!"

"And I am your keeper and your elder. I will teach you what happens if you ignore your elder. Into the fountain with you…"

"No, Glorfindel not the fountain… These are my best robes…" Elrond began to struggle, crying out louder and louder as Glorfindel dragged him to the fountain standing in front of the courtyard in front of the healing wing.

In the mean time Estel had made his way back to Elladan's bedside. The older elf was sitting up but Elrohir had abandoned him. When Elladan's eyes fixed upon Estel's pale face the bedridden elf struggled to sit upright. "No, remain lying down, Dan. It is for the best."

"Estel, gwador nin, I apologize to you. I was angry and I did not think that I was saying. I should not have snapped at you but most importantly I should not have said those words…will you accept my apology?" Elladan's voice was hoarse.

"But you were thinking those words, were you not?" Estel's face remained blank even as he looked at his brother's anxious face.

"Yes and I should never have. I wanted to keep you weak for seeing you as the strong person that you are it would mean that I would be forced to release you and not be able to look over for you as we have done for all these years…" Elladan fell silent, one hand grasping the hand that hung by Estel's side.

"I do accept your apology, Elladan. I know that you did not mean it…." Further words were drowned as screams came from the courtyard.

"Glorfindel stop this! Estel, Elrohir, Erestor, help your lord!" Estel looked at Elladan and the elf smiled, nodding at him to go and see. The younger male rushed over to the courtyard to see an unusual sight. Erestor was laughing near the entrance as well as Estel stopped next to Elrohir to see Elrond being dumped unceremoniously into the fountain by a laughing Glorfindel.

The still struggling half elf came up sputtering and soaking wet, dark hair plastered to his head and a wicked smile on his face. The sharp grey eyes settled upon the widening blue eyes before with a move to quick for any of the eyes to follow the golden elf followed his lord into the fountain.

The two soaking elves then began, like small Elflings to push each other around, much to the amusement of those assembled to watch. Erestor finally ceased laughing and went to collect some dry robes and towels. Estel and Elrohir made their way back inside, intend on sharing this tale with Elladan, who could do with a good laugh.

Finally managing to climb out of the fountain, Glorfindel winked at Erestor as the two elves enjoyed the fruits of their obviously well thought out plan as Elrond was walking away laughing, they had brought laughter to the house once more and if that meant that Glorfindel was soaked to the skin then so be it.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas, please let me know. Estel will be sick in this chapter, I know I have done it a lot but it kind of fits in and it gives Elladan a change to make up to Estel. Let's begin. **

Estel woke up feeling shivers run down his arms and torso. His throat was raw and his voice was hoarse, sighing he hoped he could hide it from Elrond. Getting dressed and pulling on another undershirt, he slowly traced his steps down to the dining room.

His body ached and he knew by the warmth in his face and the cobwebs in his head that he was having a slight fever. He pulled back his chair, sitting down. Looking at the food on the table, he sighed heavily, not really hungry.

Reaching out he grabbed a bread roll, taking a small bite before draining his glass of juice. It helped the ache in his throat but he swallowed thickly. Elrohir was not sitting at the table and Estel had to think carefully as to where the younger twin was.

Elrond was having a soft conversation with Erestor, both having papers lying in front of them. Elrond was so distracted that he barely paid attention to what he was eating. Estel eyed his father, wondering if he could ask his father to make some tea.

He left his bread roll lying there; half finished and pushed back his chair, approaching his father. Without looking up from the scroll, Elrond softly said. "You need to report to Glorfindel for training and then help Elrohir with aiding Elladan. He is allowed out of bed for the first time but he cannot leave his room. Elladan will likely try to overwork himself and…"

Trying to suppress a coughing fit, Estel finally released the air in short hiccups. He closed his tearing eyes as a gentle hand touched his own, the other arm going around his back and he could hear the scraping of a chair being pushed back as he was drawn to a warm side. "Easy, Estel, breathe, little one, just relax."

Finally working to get his breathing back under control, Estel wearily leaned against Elrond's shoulder. He opened his eyes when a soft hand brushed his hair back from his face. Concerned grey eyes were peering into his own and Elrond softly asked. "What are you feeling, ion nin?"

"I am aching all over and I think I have a fever. I was going to ask you if you would make some of that special tea and perhaps excuse me from my duties for today." The raspy voice softly came as Estel wheezed. He could feel his father's large hand settle on his forehead and after a moment Elrond smiled calmly. "It seems like a wise idea, little one. Perhaps you can allow Elladan to tend to you, I am sure he would like that."

His father's smile had a touch of mischief to it and Estel merely responded by leaning forward and taking the glass of water from his father and drowning it in one big gulp. Finally he realized Elrond was waiting for an answer, still brushing his hair back from his face as his father softly murmured. "It is getting long again. Perhaps we should cut it."

Estel relaxed against his father, putting the empty glass back on the table as he answered. "Perhaps it would keep Dan busy. But I hope that he will not make all too much noise for I feel like a thousand orcs are tramping around in my head." Elrond softly laughed, rising elegantly and smoothly as Erestor gathered all the papers, smiling at Estel fondly as the councillor ruffled the dark locks before being on his way again.

His arm still around his youngest son, Elrond gently took Estel with him to Elladan's chambers. Laughter could be heard far away from the room and Elrond could see Estel cringing together each time. He tightened his grip around the boy's shoulders but then Estel stopped suddenly, jaw clenched.

Elrond barely had a moment to look at his youngest as Estel bolted, running immediately into Elladan's room, slamming the bathroom door shut in the process. Elrond continued into the room at a slower pace, seeing both his twin sons' wide eyes as they tried to overcome their amazement. "Adar, Estel just flew in here and…."

Elrond waved his hand dismissingly and Elrohir fell silent as the elven lord approached the bed. Both brothers were sitting on the bed, Elladan lying comfortably in Elrohir's embrace as the wounded elf was enjoying annoying his younger twin. Elrohir however was now halfway of getting off the bed to look for Estel.

"Ro, go check upon your younger brother for me. Dan, move over please so your old father can sit down." Elrond watched as Elladan moved over slightly. His eyes checked the bandages of his son to find no source of bleeding, smiling he sat down.

"I have a special task for you today, Dan." He softly said, watching as his son's dark grey eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes, Atar?"

"I need for you to watch over Estel today. He is ill and since you are not allowed out of your room…"

"But Ada, I am sure Estel would gladly remain in bed without me tending to him…"

This time Elladan was interrupted as Elrond answered sternly. "I am sure Estel would also like for you to make up to him from what you said to him, Elladan. I can also order you to take care of Estel…"

Under the steady pressure of his sire's gaze, Elladan swallowed thickly. Then the younger elf nodded, just as Elrohir came back with a pale faced Estel. The younger twin had one arm wrapped strongly around his younger sibling. Estel was shivering, pale and Elrond rose immediately.

He could hear Elladan shuffling over as well as he made room on the bed for Estel. Trained eyes could see the sweat on the pale looking skin. Estel was growing iller with each passing moment. The sharp grey eyes then darted to his oldest son's face to see the concern as Elladan pulled back the blanket, before gently pulling Estel into an embrace as the younger male sat down on the bed while Elrohir tugged on his boots, trying to get them off.

Head laying on Elladan's shoulder, the boy allowed himself to be comforted by his brothers. Fever clouded eyes locked with Elrond's own and the elven lord walked closer to his child. He gently touched Estel upon the forehead, feeling the unnatural heat coming from the boy. "I will make some tea for you to drink. Allow your brothers to tend to you for today."

Estel only gave a tired nod, eyes closing as he rested comfortably in his brother's embrace. Elladan held him lightly as Estel shook with the next coughing fit. The boy was dozing lightly, feeling secure and safe in his brothers' presence. Elrohir sat on the bed behind Estel, looking at Elladan.

"Estel?" The younger twin asked softly and Estel turned, making a small noise in the back of his throat. Elrohir smiled, moving away so Estel could see the bed. The younger male nodded, staring longily at the blankets which were pulled away to reveal the soft bed.

Estel slid underneath it, head coming to rest upon his arms as the blankets were pulled up all the way. Elladan stared down at the dark hair and the pale face before he whispered into Estel's ear. "I am sorry, little brother. I will make it up to you today, I swear."

The clouded grey eyes opened, locking with his own as Estel gave a tired nod. The boy closed his eyes again as Elladan laid down as well. The elf still had a long road of recovery ahead and even now, barely 2 weeks since the incident, he could not even sit upright without getting tired and achy.

He looked sideways at his brother. Estel was lying on his stomach, stretched out pleasantly underneath the covers. Estel was a child of the race of men and therefore prone to illness, yet the boy had not been ill in years but it seemed that the stress of the last few weeks had finally gotten through the boy's immune system with a well aimed flu.

Reaching out with hand to gently brush back the hair of the sleeping child, Elladan watched with satisfaction as Estel murmured something inaudible and snuggling in closer to the offered warmth. It amazed Elladan that Estel had, without any female influence, became so attached to the family.

The child was gentle, which might have been different if Elrond had not had a hand in his upbringing. Estel wiggling in closer, bringing Elladan's arm around himself and drifting off into a deeper sleep. Elrohir returned, bringing with him a book and a cup of tea.

"I think we need to wake him." The younger twin softly said, throwing the book down on the bed and staring down at the sleeping form of his younger brother.

"Nay let him sleep. He can always drink the tea when he is awake again." Elladan yawned himself, his mind going blanker as Elrohir smiled down at him. The older elf fell in reverie shortly after as Elrohir settled in an empty chair with the book, watching over both his brothers. He could only smile and hoped that he would not be wounded, for truly, he did not wish to join them in the bed.

**Hope you liked it. It is kind of short but I could not think f anything else. Please review and send some ideas please. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be a sequel to the last chapter and especially the last line in the chapter. I will try to make it as humours as possible because it happened to me as well. Let's begin. **

A loud crash and a bang startled Elrond from his work. The older elf frowned before he walked out of his office, breaking into a run at the sight that greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

Shards of the big vase that he had asked Elrohir to move where splattered across the hallway with Elrohir lying in the middle. Yet there was no blood so Elrond assumed Elrohir was unhurt. The younger twin was sitting up right, hand moving down his booted ankle with a pained expression on his face.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked, moving forward as he crouching down near his second born. Elves were already cleaning away the rubble as Elrohir focussed upon his sire. The dazed look in his son's eyes told him that Elrohir was obviously in pain.

"Can you stand, ion nin?" He asked softly. Elrohir looked down at the ground again and once more his hand touched his ankle.

"I do not think I can stand without aid, Adar. My ankle is hurting and I believe that if I put any pressure on it that I might fall. I put most of my weight on it when I fell and I believe it is badly sprained." More elves had gathered around and Elrond looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Erestor was standing behind him and waited patiently for instructions. "Please get my healing kit and bring it to my office. I will move Elrohir to the couch there so I can tend to his ankle. Send Glorfindel to me so that he can help me lift Elrohir…"

"I am already here, Elrond." The deep voice of the general made Elrond smile as he once more focussed upon his wounded child. "Shall we move him directly to Elladan's room so that he may join your other two children in bed?"

Elrond chuckled softly and Elrohir's head snapped towards his father. "Oh please, Ada please let me go to my own room. I can walk, honestly." The younger elf tried to get to his feet but the moment he placed his left foot on the ground he cried out and nearly stumbled when Elrond and Glorfindel caught him.

"Easy, ion nin." Elrond softly breathed into his son's ear, noticing the trembling in the limbs as Elrohir hopped along the both of them. He met Glorfindel's concerned blue eyes as the warrior noticed how Elrohir seemed determined to walk for himself.

Finally they made it into Elrond's office and Elrohir wearily collapsed on the couch. Elrond propped his son's leg up on a pillow as Glorfindel began to unlace the dark brown boot. The younger elf hissed as Glorfindel managed to pull the boot off.

Elrohir's ankle had swollen and the skin was turning purple and bluish. Elrond found himself hissing in sympathy as he realized the pain Elrohir must be feeling. He knew from experience that it was a sickening feeling and Elrohir would not be able to walk for a few days.

The swelling would go down within a few days but the bruises might take weeks to recover and even then Elrohir's ankle would still be weak and painful. Taking the bandages with him, Elrond carefully told his son to brace his foot against the older elf's thigh so he could bind it tightly.

The pain that shone in the grey eyes nearly broke his heart, for truly, no matter how many battles Elrond had fought or how many wounded people he had seen, he could not stand the sight of any of his children hurt.

Silently Glorfindel moved behind Elrohir, taking the youth's shoulders and bracing them against the couch. Elrohir fought for a moment against the stronger grip but he was not match for Glorfindel's legendary strength. The blond haired Balrog slayer leaned in closer and began whisper soft words into Elrohir's ear as the younger elf relaxed as Elrond's swift fingers quickly probed the thick ankle and then wrapped it skilfully.

Elrohir leaned back with a shuddering sigh and Elrond rose, accepting the tea Erestor handed him. "Drink this; it will put some colour back into your cheeks." Elrohir weakly accepted the tea which was lazed with a pain medicine. It would make the child drowsy enough not to do anything stupid which Elrond did not put any of his children beyond.

He had learned that lesson the hard way when he had walked out after putting a young Elladan to bed when the child had broken his leg. He had drugged his child so that Elladan was not thinking straight and later he had found both Elladan and Elrohir out on the balcony, how the two had managed to get Elladan out of the bed and onto the balcony with the cast was still to this day beyond him.

Having finished the tea, Elrohir lay back, relaxing as Glorfindel gently massaged his shoulder. "Well, now that you are sufficiently drugged we shall help you to Elladan's room. You can stay in bed there with your other two brothers."

Elrond actually smiled as he said those words. Last night Elrohir had been glad to be only one of the three brothers who could still move about. Elladan was still tied to the bed ad Estel was still ill, through his fever had gone down since this morning.

"Oh, Ada, please can I not remain here?"

"No, you will only get in the way. I need your brothers to make sure you stay off your feet, Elrohir and this is not a point open for discussion." Elrond replied sternly. He knew that his other two sons would no doubt make fun of Elrohir but well, his child had deserved it and the vase had been priceless through quite ugly.

His gaze drifted over the pile of paperwork on his desk and foolishly he hoped that he might be able to get some work done with all his children in the same bed. Well it would certainly be very calm during the day.

He met Glorfindel's gaze, who barely managed to cover up his amusement as the Balrog slayer moved behind Elrohir and easily lifted the younger elf up on one foot, supporting his weight as Elrond moved in from the other side and wrapped a strong arm around Elrohir's waist in case his child stumbled.

The pieces of the vase had been cleared away and for a moment Elrond toyed with the idea to allow his three bedridden children to put it back together. It would give them something to do.

Yet he merely sighed, steeling himself for the sight that would greet them when they entered Elladan's chamber. His mind had served him correctly as Elladan's shout of glee could be heard across the valley.

"How did you manage to do that?" The oldest twin asked, gingerly sitting up in the bed and waking a grouchy Estel who was still suffering from a headache. The teenager opened one blurry grey eye before sitting up as well, lips curling in amusement when they settled upon his older brother who was carried into the room.

"I fell down the stairs." Elrohir grumbled in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Elladan asked with a nearly evil grin upon the fair face as he leaned in closer, one hand cupped behind his ear as if he did not hear it correctly. Elrohir's head snapped around, nearly sending all three of them off balance but the glare that the younger elf shot his brother was so dark it nearly made Elrond shake in his boots.

"I said, Elladan that I fell down the stairs while carrying Ada's vase down." The younger elf's voice rose slightly and Elrond could see that Elrohir was shaking off the pain medicine he had been given. Silently the older elf vowed that he would soon bring up some more tea and give his first born a good smack around the head.

It seemed that the wound had healed quite well for Elladan was more annoying as the days passed so soon he would have his son walking about again. Estel rearranged his pillow as Glorfindel helped Elrohir to the couch.

Elrond approached his youngest son, pausing to lay a hand against the boy's forehead. It was not so hot anymore as it had been before and for that Elrond was glad. "I will bring you some tea so that you may rest and get well soon." He softly whispered, pushing back the dark hair.

Estel merely nodded, eyes closing on their own as his father soothingly stroked his hair. "So do tell me, Ro, how did you manage to sprain your ankle while you fall down the stairs?"

Elrond sighed and he nodded at Glorfindel, who smirked before the older elf walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his three children. "Elladan that will be enough. You have two brothers here who are in pain and you yourself are not well. Since you seem to recuperating well, I have a chore for you to do."

"A chore, Ada?" Elladan's voice sounded slightly hesitant and Elrond allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes, Dan, a chore." He echoed, not bothering to elaborate until Glorfindel stepped back into the room carrying a large box with the white pieces of the shattered vase.

"You may reassemble the vase that Elrohir shattered. It will give you something to do and your roommates a change to sleep when they have need of it. I will check back with you around lunch and I expect to see great progress by that time. Now get to work." With those words and allowing himself to ignore the colourful curse words that his first born spoke softly under his breath Elrond went back to work.

By the time he went back to his sons' room to check upon them at lunch time, he could see Elladan and Elrohir speaking softly to each other as Estel sat up and tried to assemble the vase. Standing in the doorway, Elrond allowed himself the very few moments he could have to himself simply watching his children before they became aware of him.

Elrohir had somehow hopped to the bed and was now softly telling Estel where the pieces went while recounting the tale of his fall to Elladan, who was smiling gently. His oldest son's eyes flickered upwards but Elladan kept silent and Elrond smiled, knowing all was once more well with his wounded family.

**I hope you liked it. I need some ideas so please post them. ****Please review. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Alright there will be a major flashback in this chapter to where Estel is about 6 years old and learning to ride a horse. I have never been on a horse so please bear with me. Let's begin. **

Estel slowly made his way towards the unsteady brown foal that looked around the large grassy area where its mother was grazing. The beautiful brown and white mare glanced up at the younger male and Estel softly greeted. "Hello there, Iliel. I am just coming to take a look at your son here."

The horse whinied softly and Estel held out his hand as she rubbed her velvet soft nose against it, sniffing him and searching for a treat. The foal came forward as well, curious and comforted by his mother's trust in the stranger.

"I wonder if Elrohir will allow me to ride you again soon. I have not ridden since Roch passed away." Roch had been Estel's horse, Elrond entrusting it to him for the horse was old and meek. He had been a good first horse. Roch passed away perhaps 6 months ago and since then Estel did not have the ride again.

He knew he would soon need to be back up on a horse again but for now he was content to just sit and watch the newly born foal as it explored the world for the first time on this fine spring day. Sitting down in the grass he allowed the horse to sniff his hand, smiling when it tried to bite him.

"No, you would not like my hand. It is meat."

"You seem to have taken a liking to the little horse." His father's deep voice came from behind him and Estel turned, grinning when Elrond stepped closer. The elven lord was dressed in a tunic and riding breeches as he folded himself to the ground, the Eldar continued. "I think it is time for you to pick another horse, Estel. Or at least go riding again. It has been months since you have ridden a horse and soon you will be out of practise."

"You are going riding today, are you not, Ada?" Estel glanced at the aged face, not smooth like that of the other elves but a few lines engraved that softened into a smile.

"Yes, Estel, I am. Do you wish to join me perhaps?" Elrond allowed the foal to smell his hand even as Iliel came closer with a soft winy, rubbing her nose against Elrond's cheek.

"Your master is not able to ride you at the moment, mellon nin. And you are in no condition to go out into the woods today. Your youngster is barely two weeks old." The elf laughed softly when she pushed against him, gently rubbing and eliciting a rare laughing fit in the normally well composed elf.

Estel laughed as the horse licked Elrond's hand, eliciting yet another laugh. She whinnied hopefully and Elrond stroked her nose, smiling gently. "I would like that, Ada."

His father was on his feet in an instance, extending his hand so Estel could get on his feet. Estel could sense the excitement in the relaxed body of his father. Elrond, like most elves, loved animals and loved his horse. It had been a long time since his father had been able to ride but Estel knew Elrond would welcome it. "Ada, do you recall the first time you were ever on a horse with me?"

The grey eyes flashed and Elrond laughed softly. "How could I ever forget that, ion nin?"

"_Ada, it is so big. Am I not going to fall off?" 6 year old Estel rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, staring at the large white animal whinnying softly to him. He stood on his toes and reached up with one hand to allow the horse to sniff him. _

_The animal lowered its head, gazing at him with intelligent brown eyes and then nudged his hand with his nose, Estel giggling and gasping as he touched the velvet sensitive skin. Two strong hands picked him up and he settled on his father's hip, hand reaching out to pet the animal. _

"_No, Latös is well trained, ion nin. He will not let you fall off. Besides Glorfindel will hold onto you tightly." Estel turned big grey eyes upon his father, taking in the lord's appearance. _

_His father wore a robe like he did on most days of councils. That meant that he could not play with Estel, perhaps speak a little at mealtime or at bedtime but nothing more. Estel wanted his father to go with him riding on Latös. Estel knew the big beautiful white horse of Glorfindel well and Latös was well trained, calmer and much easier to handle. _

"_Are you ready for your first time on the horse, Estel?" Glorfindel's soft voice came from his right and Estel glanced up, smiling when he saw the big golden warrior. _

"_Yes, but can we not ride on your horse with the bells?" The silvery laughter had him becoming more cheery with the moment as Glorfindel lost himself in a rare moment of glee. The Balrog slayer ruffled the short dark curls and softy continued. _

"_No, perhaps another time. Latös is a better suited horse for you to go riding on with somebody right now. I will be right beside you…" _

"_But Ada said that you would hold onto me tightly. I do not want to ride alone…" _

_Glorfindel turned to look at Elrond and Estel felt his father shift before Glorfindel laughed again. "Oh dear Elrond, stop teasing your child and take off the robe. It will only get dirty and I am afraid that Erestor will have your hide then. I am sure that your father, Estel, will not allow you to fall off the horse." _

_The blond warrior winked at him and Estel looked between the two adult elves confused. Elrond's sharp eyes were sparkled with amusement and soon Estel felt Glorfindel take him gently from the elven lord and he was shifted onto the soft clad hip where normally a sword rested. _

_Estel turned his head to look at his father as Elrond took of the beautiful robe and gave it to one of the servants who smiled at Estel with a wink. Elrond was dressed in dark green with dark brown riding boots. The dark hair was tied back in a braid to keep it out of the aged looking face but Elrond smiled at Estel, softly saying. "It seems that Glorfindel knew me too well. Perhaps a long patrol around Middle Earth will change him a bit…" _

_The silvery laughter came again and soon Elrond's deep baritone joined in. "Well shall we go then? The Valar know that we are not getting any younger on it. Besides if we do not get out of here soon I think you will be dragged into another council session." _

_Estel wiggled and Glorfindel settled him down on his feet again. The child reached both his hands up and tucked one hand into Elrond's and the other one into Glorfindel's, smiling as both elves tightened their grip. _

_Together they walked towards Latös. Elrond released Estel's hand and mounted quickly, extending his arm so Glorfindel could lift the small child onto the horse. Estel stiffened, feeling his father's arm tighten protective around him, holding him tightly against Elrond's firm chest. _

"_I am going to allow Latös to walk now, ion nin. Just relax and Glorfindel will be right beside us. If you are afraid then just say so and we will let you down." With a soft clack of Elrond's tongue and the big animal began to walk slowly, Glorfindel guiding him. _

_Estel began to relax, releasing his father's arm to place a hand on the animal's flank. One of his father's hands had the reigns and the other was still resting around Estel. Elrond steered the horse to the right with a small tightening of his thigh. The horse whinnied softly and Elrond smiled as he answered. "Yes, we shall go faster in a little while as Estel has grown used to the movements." _

"_I want to go faster now, Ada. I can ride a horse, just like you and Glorfindel." The half elf glanced down at the merry blue eyes that twinkled back at him. _

"_Very well then, ion nin. Hold on tightly now." One soft whispered word and the horse picked up, causing Estel to be bounced slightly. Glorfindel once more easily fell into step besides them and Elrond urged Latös faster, Estel crying out with glee much to the amusement of his brothers and those watching. _

Estel softly laughed as the foal sniffled his clothing, easily picking up on the scent of the carrots he kept in his pocket. He took one out and gave one to the young foal, handing Elrond the other and broke the third, giving one half to Iliel and eating the other.

"Estel, those carrots were reserved for dinner tonight." Elrond had one arm around his shoulders and Estel fell into step beside the taller elf, together they made their way over to the stables.

Estel frowned when he saw two distinctive figures that looked very familiar. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he felt the tenseness in his father's body. "Elrohir and Elladan! You are not allowed out of bed!" His father roared, releasing Estel and quickly going towards his twin sons.

Both were sitting on the stone steps, Elrohir holding a cane in his hands to use for walking. Elladan was sitting behind him, looking pale. The chest wound had not healed enough yet for the older twin to be out of bed and about. Estel ducked his head to hide his amusement.

He had finally been pronounced fit enough to leave the bed about three days ago. Even now, he wore a scarf to protect himself from getting ill again. Slowly he had restarted his training with Glorfindel.

"I wonder what Elrond is going to use to punish them." Glorfindel's soft voice, accompanied by the strong hand on his shoulder had Estel laughing softly.

"Perhaps he will tell them to help out in the stables when they are well again and allowed out of bed. It would do them well." The hand that tugged at his hair had him smiling still.

"You were going riding today?" Glorfindel asked, leading him into the stables as Elrond gave his sons the wrath of his tongue. Both younger elves looked pale and their faces were turned to the ground as Elrond paced before them.

Estel could only hear snatches of the words his father was using but he found himself nearly standing at attention without having done something bad.

He waked in front of Glorfindel as the elf led him to an empty stall. Estel's heart ached with sadness when he saw the still empty stall where Roch used to be. He frowned when he heard the whinnying of a horse he had never heard before. The animal was black, with a white nose and ears. Its ears perked up as Glorfindel approached.

"Who is this?" He found himself asked as he moved closer to the horse and petted it together with Glorfindel. The brilliant blue eyes returned to his own and Glorfindel smiled as he answered.

"This is a new horse that we found within our borders a few weeks ago. I know it has been a long time since you have been to the stables but she is very friendly. I believe she is not too old yet and that she comes from the Dunedan for she is well trained. She is not afraid of humans or elves, only wolves and dogs and she came to me immediately when I came near her. But since I already own a horse, the one with the bells as you may remember, I thought that perhaps you would be able to look after her, at least until you get your own horse."

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No, not yet. You may name him if you wish." The sharp blue eyes were watching him intensely and Estel smiled.

"There is no other name that I can think of but Latös. The horse I first learned to ride on." Glorfindel's lips curled into the smile that send many maidens wild.

"I think the name suits her." Glorfindel nodded at him and Estel grinned, opening the stall door to release the magnificent animal and as he saddled her, he knew he would still miss Roch but the loss would be bearable as he learned to trust a new horse with the help of his family.

**This is the chapter. I need ideas badly so post some please. I hope you liked it please review of course. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please let me know. So this is a Yule story I guess. Let's begin. I have created a story where Aragorn is at Cormallen with his brothers so if you want to go and check that out. I am looking for a beta reader. **

"How about that one?" Estel pointed towards a young tree in the middle of the forest. Glorfindel rolled his eyes towards the heavens as the younger male bounced forward to stand next to the tree. The tree was bigger then Estel was and for a moment Glorfindel frowned as he thought on how they were supposed to bring it home.

Elrond had the brilliant idea to allow Estel to pick out a tree for the Yule festival. Glorfindel of course had to be the one to accompany him but the golden elf had quickly pulled the twins along. He was a commander and a general for a reason.

"I am sure that we can fit it in the hall of fire." The soft voice broke through Glorfindel's thoughts and the golden elf looked the tree up and down. The leaves rustled in the wind but when he allowed his senses to reach forward, he could not connect with the tree.

He frowned again, this was strange. Taking another good look at it, he frowned when Estel softly said. "The tree is dead." Glorfindel drew even closer and rested his palm against the tree.

Estel had been right. He could not get any response from the tree but the needles still looked green and the trunk brown. The other trees around him rustled in responds as Elladan dropped from the branches of the nearest one, startling Estel slightly.

The eldest of Elrond's son pulled the youth in a warm embrace ruffling the dark short locks. Estel scowled at the older elf and Elladan's hands ran down his side, making the youth squirm in the tight grip. "Elladan, release Estel please and go and find your brother. We have found our tree."

"There is no need to find me." Glorfindel glanced up to see Elrohir perched on the branch above his head. He reached up and tugged on the branch, shaking it as Elrohir lost his balance, toppling from the branch but managing to gain his footing just in time to land.

"So this is the tree that we want?" Elrohir straightened as he quickly cuffed Glorfindel on the head but the lightning quick reflexes of the general soon had him pinned against another tree as fury flashed for a moment in the bright blue orbs as Glorfindel hissed.

"Enough, Elrohir, you would do well to know your place, young one." Elrohir pretended to cower in fear but the younger elf went slack in the tight grip, shaking with silent laughter. Glorfindel could hear behind him the soft suppressed laughter of Elladan and Estel.

He rolled his eyes again and lowered Elrohir as the younger twin gently clasped him on the shoulder, a smile lighting the fair face. "Let us get back to the house with the tree that Estel has found."

Together the three elves and one young man worked together to bring the tree down. Finally wiping the sweat from his brow, Glorfindel startled as Estel sneezed loudly. Glorfindel turned to look at the younger male. Estel had taken off his cloak and was currently standing in his tunic and breeches, having grown hot during their work.

The first snow of the season was late and had not yet started but the nights and days were cold. Glorfindel only had to raise one eyebrow as the younger male flushed red and hurrily picked up his cloak to put it back on. "Kindly tell me why you were not wearing a coat?"

Estel squirmed underneath the intense gaze and softly mumbled something under his breath that not even Glorfindel could understand. "Excuse me?" The blond Balrog slayer asked again, his voice perfectly calm.

"I forget where I put it." Estel finally managed to growl out. Glorfindel rolled his eyes towards the heavens once more, praying to the Valar for patience that all three children of his lord would make it through this journey unscattered and most importantly alive.

They managed to strap the tree behind the horses that they brought. Estel did not mount as Elladan and Elrohir did and began to move the tree home at an easy pace, the bantering between them both running out clearly. Glorfindel fell into step beside the youngest of Elrond's sons.

"You do not care to ride, Estel?" The warrior softly asked. The silver eyed boy glanced up and gave Glorfindel an easy smile as he said.

"No, I am foolishly hoping for snow when I walk." The hope in the silver eyes made Glorfindel smile as well as he wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the younger male walking beside him.

"There is nothing foolish in hoping for snow, Estel. 'Tis very late this year. Besides I am hoping for snow as well." Glorfindel softly confessed, leaning in closer.

"Do you think that we can get Ada and Erestor to come outside and enjoy the snow with us, if snow falls?" Estel was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and Glorfindel laughed softly, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"That would be most fun…" And as the older elf leaned in closer, the first snow began to fall.

Elrond surveyed the tree his sons and Glorfindel had brought in with some pride. The tree was young but it had died of some unknown illness. Elrond was glad that this was the tree his children had chosen. He had allowed Elladan and Elrohir to decorate it and now it looked quite gorgeous with the red Yule balls.

The rest of the hall of fire was decorated very finely as well. The walls were hidden by rich tapestries and ribbons that hung to the floor. Many plants were added, mostly seasonal plants and behind the glass doors the snow could be seen falling outside.

It had started yesterday afternoon when Estel and Glorfindel had walked in, both wet and smiling easily, completely covered in snow. Something in Estel's eyes put Elrond on guard and since then he had welcomed the work load on his desk in favour of spending the day outside with his youngest son.

"Elrond?" The sound of his name made the elven lord turn towards Glorfindel. One dark delicate eyebrow rose elegantly in question as the elven lord turned fully to take in Glorfindel's appearance. The Balrog slayer had strapped on his armour but instead of the usual sword that hung on the powerful hip, the gloved fingers were playing with a freshly made snow ball.

"No, Glorfindel!" Elrond took a step back, hands rising up in surrendering as he saw the wicked smile on the fair face of his close friend. "Glorfindel, as you lord I command you not to even think about doing this…"

Thud

Even before Elrond as much as thought about finishing the sentence, the snowball had connected with his face. Shivering when the cold and wet snow slid down his neck into his robe, he growled low in his throat, trying hard to suppress the sound.

He glared at the laughing Glorfindel standing before him as he said. "So you find this funny, now do you, Mellon nin? You do realize that if you do this again you will be at my mercy."

"That is a very fine thing then, Elrond for in my other hand I have another snowball."

"Glorfindel, now I am warning you that I will not be held accountable for my actions if you throw the snowball." Elrond took a step back and then…

Thud.

"Glorfindel!" The outraged cry startled the inhabitants of Rivendell as the golden elf fled into the gardens an enraged elven lord hot on his heels. Elrond began to realize that he would never catch Glorfindel so he cursed loudly and stopped near the doors to the garden.

Running a hand through his soaking hair, he walked back towards the main hall to get some dry clothes. Another surprise awaited him in the main hall in the form of an enraged and very wet head councillor. The dark haired elf was covered in snow and cursing like mad.

"Erestor, what is the meaning of this?" The elven lord asked baffled by the behaviour and most importantly the snow on his friend's shoulders.

"Your son has decided to plummet me with snowballs! You tell me what the meaning of this is for I cease to try and understand the working of such a cursed mind as his!" The councillor raged; face red despite the cold snow.

Suspicion grew in Elrond's mind as he only said. "Is that so? Glorfindel has seen it fit to hit me with snowballs despite being ordered not to. He then fled to the gardens. You do not think that they are to engage us in a snowball fight…"

The flicker in the dark eyes of the smaller elf beside him told Elrond all he needed to know. "Perhaps we should go and check…"

"We shall, my friend and we shall be prepared for them if they think that they can strike without us being aware of it." Elrond allowed his lips to curl in a truly evil grin as both climbed the stairs.

"It is too quite. Do you think Ada and Erestor will take the bait?" Estel whispered in their newly build snow ford, crouching beside the golden warrior who had peered over the edge barely a moment ago.

The snowy field was still deserted of any signs of dark haired elves and Glorfindel hummed softly, he felt uneasy. This stillness was unnatural and many times before he had learned that stillness was not a good thing on a battlefield.

He eyed their piles of snowballs; his neatly round while Estel's were more squared. He did truly wonder if Elrond and Erestor would come outside and engage in the snowball fight. Common sense had informed him early that day before the plan was to be taken in action, that it was not a wise plan to thwart the lord of Rivendell.

His other side, the one loyal to his friend, had told him that Elrond needed more fun in his life and Elrond would not try to harm him permanently. But after the startling cry and the half elf storming after him, he was not so sure anymore.

"I am sure Elrond will take the bait. If there is one thing he cannot stand, it is to be bested at something. Especially a game. He will come out, the only question is when." Glorfindel peered over the edge again, he was sure he had heard something.

He frowned, this was taking too long. He looked back at his companion. Sparkling silver grey eyes were peering over the scarf that Estel had tied in front of his face to protect his face from the icy wind.

"I wonder…" Glorfindel mussed. He did not like the feeling at all. The feeling that they were trapped but the field was so quite. The trees on the edge all white, except for a flash of brown.

The blue eyes widened as Glorfindel bellowed. "Estel, we are trapped…" Before he could utter any responds he turned towards Estel only to meet the grey eyes of his lord.

Swallowing thickly Glorfindel backed away, wondering how quickly he could run in order to escape the snowball currently pointed at his face. A startled cry and he could see Estel was already soaking wet, laughing as he hurled a snowball at a dark figure which quickly scampered over the wall they had erected around themselves.

"Elrond, please…." The next moment his words were muffled as Glorfindel tasted wet snow. He shook his head, sending blond hair flying as he watched Estel leap over the wall, snowball clenched in hand as he raced after the rethreading figure.

"You are surrounded, Glorfindel, surrender yourself." Feeling a laugh beginning to form in his throat, he quickly made a leap for a snowball that he had made and after he found one, he hurled it towards Elrond, turning to scramble up the wall as he shouted.

"You must catch me first, Elrond." He stopped dead in his tracks when the sight greeted him. Several snowballs were pointed at him, the field suddenly flooded with several elves who all wore their armour.

He even recognized some of his men. He grinned as he called out, hearing Elrond land lightly on the wall beside him. "Take aim and fire." He shifted slightly when he felt some of the packed snow beginning to crumble.

When none obeyed his command he groaned. He turned towards the smug looking half elf as the grey eyes sparkled and Elrond said. "I am their lord, Glorfindel. Did you truly think that you can best me at a game of snowballing?"

"No, my lord, you are right. But know that you will go down with me." Grasping Elrond around the waist, the wall of snow crumbling underneath them both elves fell down into the snow bank as the fight erupted around them as laughing warrior pounded each other with snow balls.

Laughing Elrond began to toss snowballs he created with nimble hands. Soon both elves were soaking wet and Elrond began to feel chilled to the bone. Finally a hand was extended to him as Glorfindel said. "Truce?"

Breathlessly the elven lord nodded, accepting the hand and being hauled to his feet. "Hot chocolate for everybody at the house." He called out, feeling Glorfindel's arm settle around his waist. A winded Estel fell into step beside them and a smug looking Erestor steadied the younger male as Elrond dropped an arm to draw his son to his side.

He could see the happy smile on the face of his youngest child and happiness welled up within him. Even as his sons greeted him inside with warm blankets and hot chocolate and Estel dozed beside him, sharing a blanket, he knew that this would be a fine Yule for them all.

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year. So please review and send me ideas. I am looking for a beta reader so please contact me. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really need some ideas badly so please let me know. Let's begin. **

"Estel, focus. Cease your staring upon your brother!" Glorfindel thundered. For the third time in the past quarter of an hour, Estel's gaze had shifted towards Elladan, who, finally allowed out of bed, was perched underneath a tree just slightly outside of the training circle.

The young looking face turned back to his own and Estel grinned lightly, appearing playful and light hearted. Glorfindel turned to look at Elladan.

The eldest son of Elrond bore a look of eagerness on his face as well, watching Estel train, as if he could not wait to pick up a sword again and hold it in his hand. Glorfindel frowned before turning back to Estel, the younger male smiling at him.

"I think Elladan wishes to train as well," said Estel.

"You would not be challenging him, now would you?" Glorfindel asked dryly, remembering the looks that Estel had sent to his brother.

The youngest son of Elrond blushed good-naturedly before looking back at him and grinning again.

"You are aware that Elladan is not allowed to train because of the nature of his wound, correct?"

A quick nod and Glorfindel continued. "Then why must you continue to tempt him, Estel?"

"I am just trying to have a bit of fun with -Dan." Estel protested, his glance quickly going towards Elrond's eldest, who appeared tense.

With a wave of his hand, Glorfindel invited Elladan to join them. The younger elf rose, taking long loping strides, eager to join them.

"Do you wish to train?" asked Glorfindel.

"Of course," Elladan answered, immediately nodding and extending his hand to take

a sword.

Glorfindel merely placed his hand over Elladan's, softly answering in a stern voice, "Then you may join Estel, as he runs a lap around the house. You are currently incapable of holding a sword and when word reaches Elrond about this, which it surely will, he will not hesitate to send you back to bed." Elladan blushed but then he nodded, the fire dying in his eyes as he looked at Estel, saying, "Let us race, little brother. The first to be back at the house wins."

"No cheating, Elladan," Estel called out as both sons of Elrond began to move away, leaving the golden warrior shaking his head.

Glorfindel put away the swords, feeling the signs of satisfaction beginning to form at the fact that not only had he successfully managed to keep Elladan out of trouble, he had also kept Estel from teasing his older brother. He walked back to the house, earning himself an angry glance from Erestor for walking in with muddy boots. He tugged his boots off his feet, continuing into the hallway in his stockings, slipping into Elrond's private study room to find his lord staring out the window.

As the door closed, he asked, "Kindly inform me, Glorfindel, as to why I am seeing my sons currently racing around the house for the third time in a row? I believe you were to train Estel."

Elrond turned back to look at the golden haired elf, allowing Glorfindel to see the sadness lingering in the grey orbs. He could clearly remember what day it was. It was the wedding day of Elrond and Celebrian. On such anniversaries, Elrond was usually distracted, remember his wife and the brutal attack from the orcs.

"Elladan wished to train as well, but I knew he was not well enough to holda sword, let alone train with one, so I ordered him to do a few laps with Estel. They made it into a race, as you can see." Glorfindel placed his boots near the fireplace, and poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Elrond who inclined his head.

"Is it that time again, my friend?" asked Glorfindel. Elrond merely took a sip of his wine, nodding, but not trusting himself to speak.

Glorfindel knew Elrond had improved in the long years since Celebrian had passed over to the Land of Valar. In the first years, the Lord of Imladris would shut himself away from everybody. Now, Elrond would be lost in thought but he would speak to Glorfindel, his sons or Erestor.

Elrond sat himself down in a chair, sipping his wine, lost in thought again. Glorfindel sat down on the table, one hand brushing Elrond's own, as the elven lord gave him a slow smile.

"Tell me." The golden warrior only ordered as Elrond sighed for a long moment before saying.

"It is my belief that the time of the Rings is drawing to a close. I gave my promise to see it through to whatever end there may come. I am worried about Estel. The signs are clearer, saying that Estel might play a very big role in the end. It is part of his bloodline and it worries me. I fear that I may lose him when I tell him who he truly is."

"Elrond, you have given a strong base for many of your beliefs. Estel knows the difference between right and wrong. He may be angry at you for keeping from him who he truly is but you must be honest with him when the time comes, for else he will not understand your reasoning." Glorfindel's voice was soft, showing that he shared Elrond's concerns.

Elrond had always sheltered the sons of the Dunedian, beginning from the need of, Arahael son of Aranarth. Despite it being a time of war or peace, the Northern Rangers were always welcome in Imladris. However, with the coming of Gilraen, who had brought Aragorn, son of Arathorn II, that relationship of fostering a future Chieftain of the Dunedian, soon became something else. Something more personal, more emotional. Elrond had come to view Estel as a son rather than an edain(human), or a Northern Ranger. Elrond realized that this would hinder the plans drastically, and hoped that he would not let his feeling get in the way of the path that Estel must one day choose.

"I pray that he will understand my reasoning. He would have been murdered if I had not taken him in. And had the White Council have learned of this child's true ancestry, all would have been lost."

"There will come a time when it may no longer be hidden, Elrond. Estel has to choice for himself when the time comes regarding his name. We must offer him that choice. To do so otherwise, would drive Estel away from us."

"It truly breaks my heart that in a few years I must shatter his dreams about his own future."

"Elrond, Estel has always known that he was adopted. He is very bright but he has to chose if he wishes to become King of Gondor or if he wishes to continue to live his life in exile. As his father, it is your duty to stand by whatever decisions he shall make, Elrond. Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes, I am, Glorfindel," Elrond said with a sigh, taking another sip of his wine. Suddenly, the door banged open and Estel came running in, face flushed, with a huge smile on his face.

"Ada, I beat Elladan!" he crowed.

"It is not fair, Estel. I am wounded and I cannot run as swiftly as I once could." The other dark haired elf came stumbling into the room, panting as he collapsed on the chaise, an amused grin tugging at his lips.

"That is very good, Estel nin." Elrond answered absenmindly, hands brushing back his son's long hair. Estel took a step backwards to escape his father's fingers, his grin fading as he caught the look in the grey eyes of his father.

"Ada, are you alright?" Estel walked around and sat down on the armrest of his father's chair. Elrond regarded him with an amused smile.

"I will be fine. I am merely reminiscing about older times, ion nin."

"That must be a very hard task to acomplish, Ada. Seeing as you are very old, it must be quite painful." A delicate eyebrow rose as Elrond turned to face his youngest son.

"Are you calling me old, Estel?"

"Of course not. I am merely expressing my concern for your welfare. You have had such a long road to travel, that I merely expressing my concern on the matter that you may get lost on your way there or that your head may start to hurt." Elrond rolled his eyes and with lightning quick reflexes, secured his arm around Estel's wais, pulling the boy towards him, tickling him as the older elf growled.

"I will show you how old I am, boy." Estel danced out of the Eldar's reach, quickly putting a chair in between him and Elrond. The older elf rose to his feet, grinning, with all traces of sadness gone. He stood before Estel, tall, with broad shouders, his hands on his hips, eyeing his youngest son.

"Care to surrender, ion nin? I have you trapped." Elrond paced up and down in front of the chair Estel was hiding behind, like a caged animal, his lips twisted in a vicious smile.

"You would not harm your own son."

"It depends on what my son does." Elrond crossed his arms over his chest, locking his eyes with the grey ones of Estel before his son's eyes darted around, looking for a possible escape route.

Estel first went to the left but Elrond was not surprised when Estel suddenly turned to the right, thinking he had surprised his old father with the phantom move. Elrond's arms closed quickly around Estel's waist as the boy tried to shoot past him. Bringing the struggling teenager closer to his own body, Elrond quickly trapped Estel against his chest, reminding the youngling that he had more experience in battle.

Estel struggled weakly against his father's grip, too overcome with laughter to really try hard. Elrond could feel it as Estel collapsed against him in a laughing fit and slowly he allowed the child to fall to his knees, clenching his sides as he panted with laughter.

It did his heart well to hear such joyous laughter coming from Estel and that the child trusted him enough to show such strong emotions in front of him. Elladan was grinning weakly on the couch, not daring to bring the attention to himself and Elrond could see the broad smile on Glorfindel's face.

He bowed down to extend his hand to Estel, seeing too late the mischievous glance in the grey eyes. Estel pulled at his hand and Elrond felt his balance desert him as he landed in a heap next to Estel. The younger male immediately sprang upon him, pinning him to the floor.

Soon Elrond found himself staring up into Estel's gleeful face, not having the heart to push the younger male away with the superior strength of the elves. "Who is strong now?" Estel whispered, lowering his face so he was close to Elrond.

Lightning fast, Elrond wrapped one arm around Estel's shoulders, hugging his child closer as he whispered, "I believe we both are, ion nin."

Seeing the peaceful smile on Estel's face, Elrond knew that by allowing his child the freedom he would need to make his own choice, that in time, Estel would come back to him. Whether it would be as Aragorn or as Estel, he knew not, just as long as he could have his son close to himself, once again.

**I need ideas badly as I have said before. I hope you liked it but please review. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. This will be the last chapter to this story, now before you all start to fret we haven't heard the last of Estel yet. One of my beta readers had the most excellent idea for me to write the scene where Estel is told of his inheritance and then to end this story and to begin a new one where we will follow Estel as he struggles to become a leader of the Dunedan and to find companionship among his people. I know this story hasn't really had a timeline that I follow and it hasn't always follow the books but that is going to change now, through not everything. I hope that you all will keep up the new story which will be out soon. Let's begin. **

Elrond looked out of the window, staring at the trees which were swaying lightly in the breeze of the gentle spring. He turned back to look at the items he had taken out of their respective hiding places. The ring of Barahir lay on the cushion, together with the scepter of Anor. The shards of Narsil were placed next to it, the broken pieces of the blade gleaming in the light that streamed through the windows.

Elrond sighed. Today, if nothing else, would mean the end of a period. Estel would leave his happy childhood behind and would embrace his true name and lineage. That is, if all went well.

In the past few years, Estel had grown tremendously, both physically and mentally. Last autumn, the twins had taken him on his first real patrol with the Dunedan. They had come back, full of praise for the young man beside them. At twenty summers of age, Estel had grown into a fine young man, confident and yet humble in his abilities. He was more than ready to face his future, but yet, as the gleaming silver eyes watched him, his lips curving into an easy smile, lighting up his whole face, Estel had never asked Elrond who he truly was.

He was ready but the only question remained, and that was aimed towards Elrond. Would he be ready to tell his youngest son who he truly was and risk losing him?

Elrond sighed again, as a knock on the door came. He called out an absent minded "Enter." He turned as Estel entered, closing the door behind him, an ominous click sounding. The young man was dressed in a pale tunic, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, with parts of it falling out and framing the still youthful face.

"You wished to see me, Ada." The voice had changed over the years, showing a new maturity. Elrond extended his hands, letting Estel embrace him, as he saw the grey eyes sparkle.

"I did wish to see you, ion nin. Havo dad, saes." He showed Estel to the seating area, where the grey eyes fastened upon the items. Estel merely crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes rising up expectantly to meet Elrond's grave ones, as the elven lord sat himself down.

"Estel, you have grown up to be a fine young adan. Today is the day that I deem right for you to learn who you truly are and to take back the tokens of your house that rightfully belong to you," said Elrond. He took a deep breath, hoping he would not be interrupted in what he would have to say. Estel merely nodded, his hand shifting over, to lie on top of Elrond's. The older elf allowed the touch, knowing it would strengthen them both.

"You may have guessed that you are a child of the Dúnedain but you are much more than that, Estel. In the earlier years, I have fostered many children of the Dúnedain in Imladris, with open arms. They always shall be welcome in my house, come the need. But you were different. You came to Imladris because your naneth had no choice in the matter. Your lineage is such that you would have been in grave danger and would have been captured and killed, even tortured by Sauron and his minions, had he learned of your true identity. You could not have stayed with your people. There are only a handful of people who know who you truly are and they have done their uttermost to protect you, ion nin."

Estel stared at him with rapt attention, but Elrond could see the grey eyes shifting back and forth between him and the items lying on the table. He took another deep breath and gave the hand that rested over his own a gentle squeeze, as he said. "The name I now return to you is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are the sixteenth chieftain of the Dúnedain, should you wish to resume such duties. You are the rightful heir of Isildur and heir to the Throne of Gondor and Anor."

Elrond could see the shock erupt in the grey eyes as Aragorn suddenly reared backwards, away from him and away from his touch. Elrond allowed his child to do as his instincts told him. The next moment, Aragorn was up on his feet, pacing the length of the room, trying to come to terms with the news just relayed to him.

Finally Aragorn ceased his pacing and sat back down as he asked. " But why then? Why did you accept me? Foster me? I am sure that my….my mother's people could have kept me safe?"

Elrond could sense the hesitation in Aragorn's deep voice and slowly spoke, carefully weighing out each word.

"Because you could have been easily captured. The Dark is rising, and has been doing so for quite a while, even before your time. Sauron has been getting stronger, and with the strength, came the will and power to control the orcs. The Dark knows of your identity, or at the least knows that Isildur's heir is upon Middle-Earth. You know enough of the Dúnedain to know that they suffer from orc attacks on a regular basis and their children are rarely safe. With your legacy, you would be in more of a crisis than your people. Eventually, they would fall under the increased orcs attacks brought on by you. Then, you would have been captured, and taken to Sauron. Only living in Imladris, only as my son, would you remain safe during your child hood."

"Did you ever see me as a true son or merely as the son of Arathorn?"

"Estel, you have always been, are, and always shall be my son." Elrond said, his eyes meeting the other's across the room.

"Must I rise to my duty and become king? What shall become Middle-Earth if I chose not to take my throne?" At the words, Elrond's face tightened, becoming tense.

"Estel, you shall become King, or face exile. Exile from Imladris. Exile from help. Exile from your family. Your father and grandsire never became king but I believe that there may be a time when Sauron once again takes shape, not in the distant future, but in the near future and your presence will be called for. You are the 'hope' of Middle Earth, and you shall rise to lead the opposition against Sauron. YOU MUST!! With accepting such responsibilty, we would guide you on every step of your path." Aragorn glanced at him again and Elrond took up the shards of Narsil.

"I hold before you the the shards of sword Narsil, which Elendil bore and which Isildur used to cleave the One Ring off Sauron's hand. You may bear them as a token of your house and perhaps later on, if they may be smelt and joined, use it as a more practical sword. The pieces are yours to keep, Aragorn." He placed them down, and picked up a ring.

"This is the Ring of Barahir, another token of your house. I return this freely to you. The scepter, I shall hold on to, because you have yet to earn it." Elrond watched as Aragorn leaned back in his seat, having taken it back, contemplating the information that he had been given.

It seemed he was taking it well, being a lot to take in. To know that your destiny was no longer your own but controlled by things done before you were born, by forces beyond control.

He could see Aragorn struggle with the things he had learned until the younger male turned back at him and asked, his voice nearly breaking, "Do you mean that Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn and Galadriel all knew who I truly was?" The voice sounded suddenly so young and Elrond felt his heart breaking.

This was the hardest thing to take in. To learn that one's life had been a lie and to know that the people you care about had known all along. Elrond winced. He did not wish to say this but Aragorn deserved the truth. Taking a deep breath, he thought on how to best tell the younger male before him.

Yet before he could even begin to form the words or to open his mouth, Aragorn rose, taking his silence as a confirmation. The features of the youthful face closed and Elrond could no longer read him as the younger male said in a nearly icy whisper, voice breaking with tears. "I see. You no longer have to answer me, lord Elrond. I understand perfectly now…"

The adan brushed past him, head bowed and a new tenseness in his shoulders. Elrond rose elegantly, one hand quickly grasping the one hanging limply by Aragorn's side The adan spun around, grey eyes blazing with the hope for which he had been named as Elrond began.

"They knew, Estel. I had to tell them because they needed to know to keep you safe. But do not think that it means that we love you any less for it. You were always Estel to us and to me you will always be Estel, regardless of the path you take in life. I named you such for you are not only the hope of the race of Men, of adan, but also to Middle-Earth, and the race of elves and dwarves. However, you have proven to be more of a hope then I had originally foreseen. You brought hope back to my family and to the elves. Our time here is ending, but as long as we have people like you who can lead the race of Men, then hope can be regained…"

He could see the suppressed emotions in Aragorn's eyes, trying to draw him out as all the younger male's hope for the futures were dashed in these short hours. Slowly Elrond's arm encircled the man's broad, heaving shoulders and he pulled Aragorn to him.

"I am so sorry, ion nin. But I was not sure if you were ready to face such a dangerous and heavy burden. Your path will be longer and harder then any other man for you are a descendent of Numenor and I have seen that it will be long until you may find rest from all your toils in the world."

"How is that supposed to console me, Ada?" The man hiccupped into his shoulder, sounding like a young teenager instead of the proud man that he knew Aragorn to be. But it did not matter. The man had been strong and Elrond had seen all of his children utter grief and cry in his arms like small children, with his adopted son he made no difference.

He whispered meaningless words of comfort in Aragorn's ears, calling him Estel over and over again to reassure the younger male of his love. Aragorn slowly relaxed in his arms, the sobs lessening as the man finally pulled back with a smile tugging at his lips.

He asked, eyes searching Elrond's eyes uncertainly,"Ada, you said I was a descendent of Numenor? Does this mean that I am a descendent of your brother Elros?"

Elrond could not hide the small twitch of pain that came with the mentioning of his twin but he nodded at Aragorn, saying, "Yes, you are a child of Elros, Estel and his blood flows in your veins."

"Then we are kin." Aragorn declared proudly. "We are family bonded by blood now, and not only by love. We are truly a family then…" Aragorn was beaming and Elrond, despite himself, chuckled. He knew that the boy Gilraen had brought to him to be raised as a son would be alright. As Aragorn made his own steps into the world, Elrond's thoughts would never leave him and as his youngest son bounded out to tell the rest of his family who he truly was, Elrond knew that he could not have been prouder of any of his other children. It was enough.

The end (officially)

**So this long story has finally come to an end. The sequel will be out soon but I need ideas for the title so feel free to post them. I wish to hank you all for the great support you have shown me through the fic and I am really honoured and I hope that you join me next time as well. **


End file.
